Yang Benar Saja
by Chic White
Summary: ToRyuusuke583...Bukan hanya hidup Naruto saja yang bisa bombastis. Revolusi Izanami membuat Kehidupan kelabu Sasuke mulai dihiasi warna biru./Bukan kita yang telat, sekolah saja yang mulainya TERLALU CEPAT!/Yang benar saja, Shikamaru? Magis?/Seekor cicak jatuh dan mengalami kejang-kejang./...Udara mulai tercium tidak enak. ENDING PART! Danke!
1. Yang Benar Saja

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, and other standard warnings**

**Enjoy, Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan sehari-hari?

Sama, kok! Naruto juga setiap hari dibangunkan oleh alarm, bangun langsung mandi dan gosok gigi. Pakai baju, sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Sampai di sekolah duduk manis, berusaha menelan bulat-bulat semua teori yang disampaikan guru—dengan hati terus menggerutu. Bel pulang terdengar, bagai nyanyian bidadari-bidadara khayangan yang selalu berhasil menaikkan _mood_, semangat, bahkan tenaga gadis itu, dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik.

Ah...bel pulang sekolah. Siapa yang tidak mengagumi cicitan surga itu?

Kalau beruntung, Naruto akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat sentosa tanpa harus mengalami desak-desakkan di kereta. Buka sepatu asal lempar, masuk kamar langsung tepar. Tanpa omelan ibunya, mungkin ia akan terlelap dengan baju seragamnya.

Tiap malam tersangkut dengan canda tawa di meja makan, terkadang sampai tidak sadar piring sudah tak bersisa. Selesai makan pamit, bukan untuk selamanya. Hanya pamit ke kamar dan segera tidur. Itu pun kalau tidak ada tugas dari sekolah.

Semua itu terus dilakukannya, bagaikan lingkaran—dari satu titik kembali ke titik itu lagi.

Yeah, selebihnya seperti itu. Yang membedakan, kehadiran keluarga tercintanya membuat semua itu lebih berwarna.

Ibunya—iya, wanita berambut merah bernama Kushina itu, yang digosipkan merupakan titisan sang dewi karena rupa jelita-nya yang bahkan dibilang pantas sebagai seorang Kakak bagi Naruto. Wanita itu sama dengan ibu lainnya. Kalau di rumah, markas utamanya adalah dapur. Senyum wanita itu membuat Naruto merasa ialah anak paling beruntung di dunia. Setiap ia berangkat, kecupan pelan di pipi tak pernah ibunya lupakan. Tiap langkahnya selalu disertai bisikkan do'a sang ibunda, tambah lagi teguran gosok gigi-cuci muka-cuci kaki setiap ia hendak tidur, Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi Naruto tahu, pro-kontra dunia takkan pernah reda.

Di balik senyum malaikat ibunya, tersembunyi tombol mode iblis.

Sekali saja Naruto sengaja-tidak-sengaja berbuat kesalahan kecil, amukan ibunya benar-benar membahana. Bahkan sang Ayah—yang ngakunya keren tiada tara, berani, dan pantang menyerah—saja berhasil dibuat bungkam oleh amukan Kushina. Apalagi wanita itu menekankan peraturan mutlak bagi dua anaknya. Peraturan #1 : Perkataan ibu adalah perintah absolut dan selalu benar. Peraturan #2 : Jika ibu salah, kembali ke peraturan #1. Jadi, setiap ibunya mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto harus tunduk.

Itupun kalau dirinya masih mau hidup.

Ayahnya—iya, itu lho, mantan model majalah Fashion ternama semasa muda, Namikaze Minato. Ciri-cirinya tinggal sandingkan dengan Naruto. Jangan salah tapi, rambut mereka memang sama-sama pirang, namun milik Minato dipotong jabrik. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan, jika rambut ayahnya jadi dikuncir dua sepertinya—itu terlalu memalukan. Dan...oh! Naruto mohon, jangan bayangkan ayahnya memiliki proporsi badan yang sama dengan Naruto. Mereka memang mirip, tapi tidak pada badan. Sekali lagi, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan jika ayahnya berbadan wanita-beranjak-dewasa sepertinya, itu terlalu menggelikan. Senyum ayahnya—yang dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto akui—benar-benar _manis_. Tak jarang Naruto dapati, beragam foto meme(_hell_, ayahnya terlalu terkenal) mengubah porsi tubuh pria itu menjadi seorang wanita. Setidaknya Naruto bisa menghela nafas lega, ketika sang ayah sedang serius—atau sebut saja tebar pesona, senyumnya mampu membuat berjuta wanita tepar dengan hidung mimisan dan mulut berbusa.

Tapi...Dia hanya pria sederhana dengan segudang kemampuan.

Saat ayah orang lain heboh mencari tangga untuk naik membetulkan atap, ayah Naruto tinggal naik pohon tinggi halaman mereka, lalu menunggu Kak Kurama untuk melempar genteng. Naruto curiga, jangan-jangan ayahnya adalah Spider-Man yang sedang menyamar. Kepala beliau pernah terhantam genteng lemparan luar biasa dari Kak Kurama, tapi tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun(jangan-jangan dia anak Hulk juga?). Naruto sempat mengira pula, ayahnya itu adalah pemeran utama film "King Kong"(ya, kera hitam raksasa itu, bukan wanitanya). Karena saat ia dan Kurama nekad main layangan di Pulau Liberty sampai menyangkut di puncak patungnya, ayah mereka dengan mudahnya memanjat dan menarik kembali layangan itu. Ini serius.

Ayah Naruto adalah dokter, anaknya dokter yang merupakan anaknya dokter yang ayahnya juga seorang dokter dengan kakek seorang dokter pula. Intinya, ayah datang dari keluarga dokter. Dia? Dokter? Tentu saja. Pria hangat nan penyayang—yang sering gagal liburan karena jadwal operasi mendadak—ini paling semangat menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya selama di rumah sakit ketika Kurama dan Naruto memintanya. Jujur saja, membiarkan Kushina mengintrogasi kegiatan mereka di sekolah dan kampus bukanlah hal yang cukup menarik. Apalagi bagi biang onar macam Kurama, obrolan santai setelah makan tidak akan ia biarkan berisi tentang kegiatannya di kampus. Tapi tetap saja, lepas dari sang ibu, Kurama dan Naruto tidak terlalu bersyukur juga dengan pilihan mereka untuk mendengar Minato bercerita. Cerita panjangxlebarxtinggi=volumebalok itu akan merangkak pada beragam teori yang mengingatkan Naruto pada guru biologi di sekolahnya. Mending kalau Cuma membicarakan seputar diagnosa, virus, mal-fungsi organ, atau luka-luka yang penuh dengan bahasa latin. Ini kalau sudah menceritakan detail anatomi pembedahan, Naruto heran ibunya tidak mual sama sekali.

Satu rahasia. Ayahnya punya cara aneh untuk mengundi keputusan. Jika Kurama dan Naruto menginginkan sesuatu, Minato akan setuju jika dan hanya jika keduanya bisa mengalahkan ayah mereka dalam duel main PS. Mending kalau hanya bermain biasa, keberuntungan masih bisa menuntun mereka pada bangku kemenangan.

Sialnya, ayah mereka ternyata seorang _hacker spektakuler_. Konon kata ibu mereka, pria itu pernah dapat _blackmail _dari beragam perusahaan IT, karena sering mengumbar banyak kode-kode rahasia, terutama _cheat games_. Tahu 'kan bagaimana hasil dari duel mereka?

Ayah yang benar-benar hebat!

Terakhir...kakak. Kurama—ya, pemuda tanggung yang sudah terjebak dalam dunia penelitian sejak sekolah dasar, yang tersesat di jurusan Psikologi itu—, dialah kakak dari Naruto. _Like father like son_, otak Kurama ini sama tajamnya dengan otak Minato. Sebenarnya dia sangat memungkinkan untuk mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Entah kepalanya terbentur apa, setiap diajukan masuk kelas akselerasi, dia tak pernah mau mengisi soal dengan benar. Memanipulasi nilainya sendiri adalah hobinya—biar tidak menarik perhatian teman-teman, dia bilang.

Malang sekali nasib guru yang pernah berurusan dengan Kurama. Mereka akan sering menghadiri sidang dengan kepala sekolah, perihal mengapa nilai Akademik(berdasarkan tes ujian) Kurama bisa jeblok, sedangkan tes lisan bisa meraih skor A, pakai plus pula. Mereka pasti berdo'a agar bocah itu cepat lulus, karena sebanyak apapun Kurama membuat ulah, pihak sekolah tak ada yang berani mengusik ketentraman keluarga terpandang macam Namikaze-Uzumaki. Terang saja, dua keluarga itu tidak semenakjubkan keluarga Uchiha, yang bisa meruntuhkan satu anak perusahaan dan menyebabkan ribuan pekerja menjadi pengangguran dalam satu perintah, tapi keduanya memiliki nilai moral tinggi di mata negara. Sekali ternoda, bersiaplah menerima _blackmail _dari seluruh penduduk yang menghormati dua keluarga itu.

Kembali pada Kurama.

Bagi Naruto, Kurama adalah raja dari segala raja. _Let's count... _Raja sinting, raja gila, raja tega, raja onar, raja sadis, dan berbagai raja-raja lainnya. Dia adalah alarm ke-3 Naruto di pagi hari. Yang pertama, alarm ponselnya yang tidak pernah berhasil membangunkannya. Yang kedua, 'alarm' dari sang ibu. Hanya berupa ketukan dan panggilan lembut. Kushina memang tak pernah tega mengganggu tidur seseorang. Yang ketiga...ya kakaknya ini. Jika Kushina sudah menyerah untuk membuat Naruto bangun, wanita itu tinggal membentuk senyum _iblis_, Kurama akan bergerak tanpa isyarat lanjutan.

Kalau Kurama sedang _normal_, kakaknya itu akan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, langsung menenggelamkan Naruto dalam _bathub_. Jika tidak, _uhh _Naruto tidak mau membayangkan ulah apa saja yang akan Kurama lakukan untuk membangunkannya. Terakhir kali Naruto dibangunkan Kurama, pemuda itu menali badan Naruto, lalu menggantungnya terbalik pada kusen jendela.

Sial sekali, Naruto begitu menyayanginya.

Kalau mereka sekeluarga liburan, tak pernah pada jadwal liburan. Entah memang takdir atau nasib, Minato selalu sibuk di RS keluarga mereka. Jika libur sekolah tiba, Naruto akan menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama Kurama atau Ibunya. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, dua orang itu susah muncul bersamaan ketika liburan. Kalau yang satu ada, yang satunya tidak. Naruto tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya bahkan jika mereka tidak ada sekalipun.

Karena jujur saja, peraturan rumah ketika liburan akan berganti secara otomatis. Dari _hak dan kewajiban setiap anggota keluarga bisa diperhitungkan_, berubah menjadi _setiap hak dan kewajiban setiap anggota keluarga, harus ditaati oleh Naruto_. Baik Kurama maupun Kushina, dua-duanya benar-benar melaksanakan peraturan itu dengan baik. Teramat baik, hingga Naruto mulai meragukan kedudukannya sebagai anak kedua di keluarga, menjadi pengganti Paman Iruka, supir mereka.

Menjadi pengganti paman Iruka bukan berarti Naruto menggantikan tugasnya menjadi supir. Tapi, menggantikan pria itu dari kedudukan _mutlak terima perintah_. Pria itu bebas pulang kampung ketika liburan tiba. Tidak seperti Naruto, yang harus rela diseret-seret oleh Ibu ataupun Kakaknya, mengikuti apapun yang mereka ingin lakukan.

Kalau Naruto beruntung bersama Kurama... Kakaknya itu pasti mengajaknya berjelajah, atau minimalnya _hangout_ ke tempat-tempat rekreasi. Bisa pula mengunjungi berbagai festival yang banyak merujuk pada ilmu pengetahuan. Jika dia sedang sial, kakaknya itu akan menahannya di Lab pribadi Kurama, lalu menjadikannya kelinci percobaan. Naruto tak akan lupa, saat di mana kulitnya berubah biru semua gara-gara vaksin-gila-yang-kakaknya-ciptakan itu. Motif Kurama hanya satu : menjadikan Naruto sebagai model _cosplay_ yang ingin ditunjukkannya di festival animanga tahunan. Demi miripnya Naruto dengan seonggok Karakter berkulit biru dengan gigi runcing macam hiu.

Lain lagi dengan liburan a la ibunya. Jika beruntung, Naruto akan diajak berkeliling dunia demi refisi naskah baru, atau terdampar pada pesta _Meet&amp;Greet_, mengingat bagaimana terkenalnya sang ibu sebagai penulis internasional. Walau beberapa kali ia harus rela menggantikan sang ibu mengetik, tapi semua itu masih mending, jika dibandingkan dengan kesialannya. Jika ia tidak beruntung, sifat gila belanja ibunya akan kambuh. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto harus rela kaki dan badannya pegal karena diseret ke sana-ke mari oleh sang ibu. Jangan lupakan berbagai macam pakaian dari yang _normal_ sampai kostum bajak laut sekarat harus ia coba satu per satu.

Bagus kalau semua itu dibeli. Lha ini?

Ugh... Naruto benar-benar benci belanja. Apalagi kalau ibunya sudah mencebloskannya ke dalam salon yang penuh dengan abang-abang melambai-tapi-garangnya-minta-ampun itu.

Yeah... Dengan semua itu, Naruto agak bersyukur kehidupan sekolah lamanya cukup untuk bisa dibilang _normal_. Teman-temannya—sejauh ini—tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ke_absurd_an keluarga Naruto. Mereka menyenangkan, memang. Jadwal sekolah yang padat tidak mengganggu Naruto. Hanya jaraknya yang jauh saja, yang membuatnya terkadang ingin meneror pemerintah dan menempel bom di sepanjang gerbong kereta—yang biasa ia pakai untuk transportasi ke sekolah—saking kesalnya dengan jadwal meluncur yang membuatnya sampai di rumah hampir melewatkan makan malam. Sekedar informasi, Naruto takut gelap, terutama pada makhluk tidak jelas asal-usulnya yang kerap kali dibicarakan di media horror.

Singkat kata, takut hantu.

Banyaknya rumah tak bertuan di komplek tempat tinggal Naruto, tak membantu sama sekali.

Tunggu, apa Naruto baru saja menyebutnya 'sekolah lama'? Uh-oh... Hampir saja Naruto lupa ceritakan. Dia sudah dipindahkan oleh ibunya. "Terlalu jauh,"—itu alasan yang diungkapkan oleh Kushina ketika ia bertanya. Namun, lain di lidah lain di hati, kan? Sang ibu rupa-rupanya kecewa, ketika tahu Naruto kembali menyeret tim basket sekolahnya meraih kejuaraan, padahal ia sudah berulangkali diminta untuk keluar. Bukan, ibu Naruto tidak sekejam itu untuk menghalangi impian Naruto. Kecelakaan yang Naruto alami di masa kecil memang tidak membolehkannya melakukan olahraga yang membuat kakinya lelah.

Ayahnya? Tentu saja beliau pada awalnya membela Naruto. Dia berpendapat dengan jauhnya jarak Naruto ke sekolah, akan meningkatkan kesadaran dan kemandirian putrinya itu. Namun dengan satu surat teguran Naruto yang Kushina sodorkan, Minato seketika menyetujui keputusan Kushina. Tanpa duel PS, Minato mengetuk palu. Cukup membaca keterangan jarang hadirnya Naruto dalam kegiatan klub Biologi, Minato tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menendang Naruto keluar dari sekolah lamanya.

Sekolah baru memang dekat. Berjalan kaki 40 menit pun Naruto bisa sampai. Hanya satu, yang Naruto harapkan.

Semoga sekolahnya tidak membuat Naruto banyak melakukan _facepalm_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

"Perkenalkan, Namikaze Naruto. Mohon bantuannya!"

**Hari pertama**, Naruto berdiri di depan kelas dengan kaki kesemutan—sehabis menunggu di luar ruang rapat guru dua jam lalu. Gadis itu benar-benar dongkol, karena walikelas—yang sempat ia kira teroris karena masker hitam yang dipakai—nya itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, kembali ke ruang rapat. Meninggalkan dirinya yang dirajam beribu pertanyaan _gila _dari teman sekelas barunya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mencap mereka _gila_, ketika yang mereka tanyakan sampai ke merk _bra_ yang Naruto pakai?

Sialnya, gertakan yang berhasil membuatnya dicap galak oleh teman cowok di sekolah lamanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kelas XI IPA 3 ini. Ternyata benar apa kata Kurama. Minato dan Kushina bersekongkol memasukkannya pada kelas _pertengahan_.

"Sekedar info, Namikaze. Di kelas ini ada satu peraturan khusus yang harus kau tepati!" Satu yang paling tambun menggebrak meja dengan menggebu-gebu. Serpihan keripik kentang dari mulutnya bertebar ke mana-mana. Namun tak ada yang jijik—sudah terbiasa rupanya. Pemuda di belakangnya menepukkan tangan dua kali—sebuah intruksi yang berhasil mendiamkan seantero kelas. Naruto lihat, pandangan semua teman sekelas barunya itu tertuju pada satu titik di pojokkan kelas.

Seorang pemuda dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk. Mendengarkan lagu—dibuktikan dengan dua earphone yang menempel di daun telinganya. Kulitnya putih pucat, tanpa cacat macam porselen. Naruto agak il-feel, melihat gaya rambut tidak jelas dari pemuda itu. Merancung tak karuan, pertengahan antara pantat bebek dan ayam.

"Oi, Sasuke!" dengan satu teguran, pemuda itu menampakkan mata hitamnya yang kelam. Naruto gelagapan sendiri, ketika mata kelam penuh perhitungan itu menusuk langsung pada mata birunya. Begitu tajam, mengintimidasi.

"Ehem!" Berdeham, pemuda itu melepas menyimpan I-Pod dan earphone-nya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Langkahnya begitu penuh percaya diri—angkuh, lebih tepatnya. "Kau, anak baru?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya—menantang, ketika pemuda itu—Sasuke—berdiri tepat 0,5 meter di hadapannya. Beberapa siswa di kelas mulai bersiul, takjub dengan keberanian yang Naruto miliki.

"Perkataanku benar, karena aku selalu benar. Kalau aku salah, tetap aku selalu benar," Sasuke memulai dengan nada arogan. Naruto membatin, mulai curiga. Pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada sang ibu. "Kuperkenalkan, Namikaze Naruto, budak seluruh XI IPA 3 tanpa terkecuali,"sambungnya, sukses membuat Naruto melotot tidak percaya.

"Hoi...! Apa maksudmu?"Naruto melongo.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, lalu berkata,"Tugas pertama budak baru : Jilat sepatuku sampai bersih mengkilap," Pemuda itu bersidekap angkuh, sukses membuat Naruto emosi mendadak.

Apa tadi katanya? Jilat sepatu? _Sialan!_

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu, _teme_?"Naruto mencengkram kerah Sasuke—memberontak. Gadis itu melirik tajam pada beberapa anak yang kembali bersiul takjub.

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Naruto, lalu mendorong gadis itu sampai jatuh terduduk. Di wajahnya kini terpasang seringai paling menyebalkan yang pernah Naruto lihat.

"Kenapa kau harus mengikuti perintahku? Hmm..."Sasuke menopang dagu-nya, pura-pura berpikir. Lalu ia menjentikkan jari dan tersenyum main-main. "...Karena kau _j*ng*s_-ku?"sambung pemuda itu dengan ringannya—menginjak harga diri Naruto.

'Bagus sekali!'Naruto membatin nelangsa.

**Hari pertama**, dan ia sudah punya kompetitor.

.

.

.

**Hari kedua**, Naruto mendapat informasi _jackpot_.

Orang yang pertama kali mendeklarasikan perang pada Namikaze Naruto alias Sasuke sang kompetitor, adalah provokator sekolah mereka. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara pada sosok lain di luar kelasnya. Namun gerak-geriknya bermakna emas. Ketika kau disukai olehnya, maka satu sekolah tak akan mengusikmu—mereka berusaha menyukaimu juga. Tapi ketika kau membencinya, maka satu sekolah akan membencimu.

Hanya dengan satu bogem mentah yang melayang di pipi kanan pemuda angkuh itu pada hari pertamanya di sekolah, loker Naruto yang masih harum-semerbak-seperti alumunium pada umumnya saat kemarin... Hari ini dipenuhi, oleh tumpukkan kertas berwarna merah, dengan berbagai jenis hujatan yang tertulis di atasnya. Jangan lupakan bau semerbak tong sampah yang ikut tercium.

Selain merupakan provokator, ternyata si Sasuke ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang itu.

Iya, dia. Pewaris saham Uchiha Group yang kekayaannya tak akan habis 100 turunan itu, mengingat kakaknya tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis dan lebih memilih masuk jurusan Otomotif.

Iya, Uchiha itu—yang bisa menjatuhkan 100 perusahaan kecil dalam satu jentikkan jari itu. Uchiha yang bisa membuat seluruh dunia bertekuk lutut padanya. Yang hartanya tak akan cukup disimpan pada satu bank, sehingga mereka mendirikan bank milik sendiri. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pandangan dunia pada Uchiha memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Kalau kata Naruto "absolut" adalah Ibunya, maka menurut dunia(terutama dunia eksekutif), "absolut" adalah Uchiha.

Naruto, berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha?

Sambil menyelam ditenggelamkan.

**Hari kedua**, dan Naruto sudah ingin keluar dari sekolah?

_Benar-benar jackpot_.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bercanda soal ia ingin keluar sekolah. Sepulang sekolah di hari kedua yang benar-benar menakjubkan itu, Naruto meminta Kurama menelpon ke sekolah dan mengabarkan rencana kepindahannya. Pihak sekolah sempat bingung, namun tidak berani berkomplain ketika mengingat Namikaze yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Alhasil di **hari ketiga**, Naruto berangkat ke sekolah membawa map penuh surat kepindahan. Berterimakasihlah pada kemampuan Kurama memanipulasi sesuatu, sehingga seluruh surat itu seolah dibuat oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Begitu masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto benar-benar membeku.

"Hai, Namikaze?"Sasuke duduk di sana, di kursi kepala sekolah, dengan kedua kaki yang diangkat ke atas meja. Di sebelahnya Pak Kepala hanya tersenyum masam—menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang tersembunyi untuk Naruto. "Izuki-sensei bilang kau mau keluar, Namikaze? Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan intonasi yang terdengar penasaran. Berbanding terbalik dengan seringai di wajahnya itu.

Harakawa Izuki—kepala sekolah, menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang. Tepat, pada sebuah spanduk besar yang menempel pada tembok, yang baru Naruto sadari keberadaannya. Map di tangan Naruto jatuh, bersamaan dengan melebarnya safir biru itu.

"**Namikaze Naruto, XI IPA 3, sandera Uchiha. Jika ingin membebaskannya, tebus dengan surat Ijazah SMU Izanami.**

**Tertanda,**

**Uchiha Sasuke-sama"**—begitulah spanduk itu berbicara.

'_Absolutely great_!'Naruto mewek dalam batinnya.

**Hari ketiga** sekolah, Naruto baru sadar SMU Izanami adalah milik Uchiha.

Sesuatu yang absolut seperti ibunya tak akan pernah bisa ia gertak secara telak.

Dan di **hari ketiga **pula ia menulis sebesar mungkin di atas buku catatannya.

_Uchiha Sasuke = Absolut_

.

.

.

**Hari keempat** Sasuke datang menemuinya, dengan formulir ekskul. Dia bilang dia KM, makanya ia harus memantau temannya agar tetap mengikuti prosedur sekolah dengan sebaik mungkin. Wajah serius Sasuke saat menjelaskan bagian-bagian ekskul yang tersedia membuat Naruto _mafhum_. Semenyebalkan apapun pemuda itu, dia tetap punya tanggung jawab.

Bukan sosok anak kaya manja-sombong harta yang selalu menghantui kepalanya ketika ia kesal 3 hari berturut-turut.

"Kau bagus di basket. Mau bergabung dengan pasukan kami?" Sasuke menawarkan. Tidak ada tatapan angkuh-suka-mempermainkan di mata hitamnya itu. Yang Naruto lihat hanyalah sesosok KM idaman. Benar-benar keren.

"Aku ragu kakiku masih kuat. Bulan kemarin rasa sakitnya menjadi,"Naruto meringis kecil. Enggan membayangkan amukan ibunya jika tahu ia nekat masuk klub basket lagi. "Ada saran lain?"

"Biologi?" Sasuke kembali mengingat data pindah Naruto.

Naruto mendelik, tidak setuju dengan saran yang Sasuke berikan. Sungguh, ia sudah kenyang diberi asupan biologi setiap makan malam bersama Ayahnya. Jangan tambah lagi.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menarik kursinya ke sebelah Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung bersidekap dan memejamkan mata, berpikir. Naruto menatap datar pada kertas formulir di hadapannya, bahkan ketika Sasuke modus menyender di bahunya.

"Adakah ekskul yang minim anggota? Aku tak terlalu suka keramaian," Naruto menggerutu. Tidak, itu bohong. Naruto ingin masuk ekskul minim anggota bukan karena ia tak suka keramaian. Hanya modus, siapa tahu ketika ia jarang kumpul nantinya, ia bisa menggunakan perihal minim anggota sebagai bahan _blackmail_.

"Kau harus coba klub Jurnalis, kalau begitu. Anggotanya hanya ada 6 orang,"Sasuke kembali memberi usulan.

Naruto mengisi formulir dengan semangat. Boleh dicoba juga, usulan Sasuke. Selain anggotanya benar-benar sedikit, ibunya tak akan sulit Naruto tangani setelah ini. Ibunya seorang penulis, dan memiliki ambisi yang besar untuk mendorong Naruto menjadi penerusnya. Jika tahu ia bergabung dengan klub Jurnalis, ibunya pasti akan sangat senang.

Ibu senang, Ayah tak perlu dipikirkan.

**Hari keempat**, Naruto mengisi kolom pilihan dengan 'Klub Jurnalis'.

Di **hari keempat **pula ia sadar, Sasuke tak seburuk yang ia kira.

Ia terlalu cepat merasa senang tanpa menyadari, Sasuke yang masih menyender padanya itu sedang memasang seringai mencurigakan.

.

.

.

**Hari kelima**, pertama kalinya Naruto masuk ke ruang _broadcast _sepulang sekolah. Sasuke bilang padanya—sebelum berpisah—tadi, ruang _broadcast _ini digunakan sebagai markas bagi anggota klub. Dan yeah, di sana sudah ada lima orang penghuni klub Jurnalis.

**Karin**, seorang gadis berkacamata dengan iris unik berwarna kemerahan. Gadis itu tak habis-habisnya beradu mulut dengan pemuda berambut putih dengan gigi bergerigi. Gadis itu punya tugas sebagai direktor IT. Penghuni utama website sekolah yang terkenal bahkan hingga murid dari sekolah lain.

**Suigetsu**, yang terus bertengkar dengan Karin. Pemuda itu benar-benar usil, tampak sangat puas membuat Karin marah. Dia memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto sebagai direktor mading. Pemuda itu yang bagian mengatur tata letak mading. Pekerjaannya apik, sampai-sampai mading terus digerubungi para murid ketika sebelum dan sesudah waktu KBM.

**Juugo**, pemuda berambut oranye _spike_ yang tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan Karin dan Suigetsu. Siapa tahu mereka mulai saling menjambak, katanya. Juugo bertindak sebagai pelerai. Yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto, pemuda ini direktor _broadcast_. Walau baru lima hari mendengar BBT a.k.a Broadcast Break-Time tiap istirahat, Naruto ingat jelas bagaimana banyak bicara-nya si _broadcaster_. Naruto tidak tahu, ternyata Juugo pendiam pada jam-jam biasa.

**Shikamaru**, pemuda berambut kuncir nanas yang terus menguap tanpa henti. Terlihat benar-benar pemalas. Mengejutkan sekali jika ia adalah pemegang peringkat 2 se-sekolah. Dia otak utama dari klub Jurnalis. Kerjaannya hanya diam-menguap-tidur. Tapi ketika ditagih oleh ketua, inovasi baru darinya benar-benar menakjubkan. Desas-desusnya, ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang EO.

**Sakura**, gadis berambut nyentrik yang menemani Naruto mengobrol. Orangnya asyik, terbuka. Ratu gossip nomor dua di Izanami, sehingga ia dipilih menjadi direktor majalah sekolah. Informan terpercayanya untuk memperkaya I-magazine adalah ratu gossip nomor satu, Yamanaka Ino dari kelas Bahasa. Bercita-cita jadi dokter, bahkan mengidolakan ayah Naruto.

_Ugh... _Andai saja Sakura tahu, Minato tidak sekeren yang dibayangkan gadis itu...

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana ketua?"Naruto bertanya. Kelima anggota klub Jurnalis itu menatap Naruto bingung.

"Bukannya kalian sekelas?" tanya Shikamaru, diekori uapan lebar khasnya.

"Memang, siapa ketuanya?"Naruto kembali bertanya.

Jawaban yang Naruto dapatkan, adalah terbukanya ruang _broadcast_ dan masuknya Uchiha Sasuke di tengah-tengah lingkaran mereka.

"Tumben kau telat, ketua?" Suigetsu menyindir Sasuke.

Cukup, untuk membuat Naruto cengo dan Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

**Hari kelima**, Naruto sadar Sasuke tidak benar-benar melepasnya.

Dan ia, masih menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**Hari keenam**, Naruto berdiri di atas podium upacara. Tangannya terangkat—hormat pada matahari. Badannya tidak lagi dibalut oleh seragam, melainkan diganti dengan baju mencolok warna-warni yang terlihat norak. Dua kunciran rambutnya diganti jadi dua kepangangan ala gadis lugu di desa. Wajahnya penuh dengan riasan—pakai spidol warna-warni. Tak jauh darinya, berdirilah sosok Orochimaru—guru biologi yang _killer_-nya gak ketulungan, sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Bagus! Dua jam lagi kau berdiri di sana, Namikaze!"

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, ketika tawa mengejek terdengar di sekitar lapangan.

Beginilah ia, dihukum akibat ulahnya mengedit foto Orochimaru dengan sedemikian rupa, lalu memajangnya di tiap sudut mading dengan artikel yang mengungkap bahwa beliau mangkal di taman lawang.

Tadi pagi,

Satu sekolah menganga, satu kepala sekolah menepuk jidat, satu Naruto berlari dikejar satu Orochimaru. Dan yang terakhir...

Satu Uchiha Sasuke, tertawa laknat di sepanjang koridor.

**Hari keenam**, Naruto menyelesaikan ujian masuk klub dari ketua gila macam Uchiha Sasuke.

**Hari keenam**, Naruto dihukum selama lima jam hormat-matahari nonstop, ditertawakan satu sekolah.

**Hari keenam**, Naruto menarik perkataannya. Sasuke bukan hanya 'masih' menyebalkan.

Dia lebih menyebalkan dari yang Naruto kira.

.

.

.

**Hari ketujuh**, ulah Naruto sampai di telinga orangtuanya.

Naruto bersumpah sudah menyogok Izuki-sensei dan rombongan guru konseling. Bahkan ia tak segan menantang Orochimaru—berbuah hukuman lanjutan menyiapkan slide presentasi kompetensi umum Biologi. Namun, orangtuanya tetap mendapat berita tentang ulahnya.

Satu e-mail yang nyasar ke ponselnya, membuat Naruto mengutuk Uchiha sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan sembilan turunan, kalau mereka berumur sepanjang itu.

_**From : Unknown**_

_**Subject : Congrats!**_

_**Apa orangtuamu memberikan selamat juga?**_

_**Sincerely, yang terganteng dan paling ganteng,**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

'Hebat, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau benar-benar hebat!'jerit batin Naruto.

"Wow... Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha? Kau benar-benar berani, adik!" Kurama tidak membantu sama sekali. Pemuda itu tertawa kesetanan, ketika Naruto terpojok di kursi perpustakaan, dengan dua orangtuanya yang berkacak pinggang.

"Kurama, kuingatkan agar kau tidak membela adikmu!" Kushina menegaskan. Kurama bersiul dan bertepuk tangan. Pemuda itu menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut—sok perhatian.

"Tenang, Bu! Kau bebas memarahinya sesuka hatimu!" deklarasi Kurama, benar-benar raja tega.

Naruto tak diberi kesempatan untuk menghajar kakaknya, saat sang ibu menggebrak meja—memanas-manasi atmosfir. "Lihat, _anata_! Apa yang putrimu lakukan dengan guru biologinya!" ucap wanita itu pada pria di sebelahnya.

Naruto mewek dalam hati. Dalam posisi seperti ini, biasanya ayahnya yang Naruto andalkan sebagai kartu joker penyelamat. Namun sayang sekali, ayahnya sangat sensitif jika skandalnya berhubungan dengan biologi. Terlihat, dari tatapan tajam pria itu yang Naruto dapatkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada gurumu?"suara Minato terdengar benar-benar berat, penuh penekanan.

Berbeda dengan Kurama yang sudah biasa berulah dengan guru sejak TK, Kushina dan Minato belum pernah mendengar ulah Naruto pada gurunya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan untuk mereka!

"T-tidak sengaja, Yah..."Naruto menciut.

"Tidak sengaja?" Kushina membeo. Wanita jelita itu memasang senyum andalannya, sukses membuat hidung Naruto kembang-kempis. "Tidak mungkin di setiap sudut mading seperti itu,"

_Aku masih mau hidup, tuhan!_—mohon Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa gurumu membuatmu kesal?" Minato bertanya. Dia tidak melotot, tapi masih terlihat marah.

"T-tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Naruto mewek, mulai menjelaskan kronologis kejadian.

Kurama, di belakang Naruto, tersenyum miring. Ia menyimpan alamat e-mail Sasuke di ponselnya, lalu berjalan keluar sambil bersiul.

**Hari ketujuh**, Naruto tertangkap basah.

Sudah sial kena semprot orangtuanya, ia terancam dikhianati Kurama yang mulai mengetik e-mail untuk Sasuke.

_**To : Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Subject : Wanna join?**_

_**Kurasa kita punya satu ambisi yang sama, Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau kita rawat rubah ini bersama?**_

_**All Proud to myself,**_

_**Namikaze Kurama**_

**Hari ketujuh**, Naruto terancam dikepung dua raja tega.

.

.

.

**Hari kedelapan**, Kurama bolos kuliah dan menyelusup ke kelas Naruto. Lagi-lagi karena nama keluarga, tak ada guru yang berani melarang pemuda itu masuk. Apalagi ketika Kurama mengambil alih tugas guru—yang kebetulan mengajar mata pelajaran Tata Krama.

Tidak heran mengapa kelas benar-benar berisik. Yang mengajar saja sama gilanya dengan kelas IPA 3.

Ketika bel istirahat berkumandang, Naruto langsung bangkit dari bangku dan menarik kakaknya keluar kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku? Aku tak perlu pantauanmu!" Naruto mendesis.

Kurama, mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu?"ucap pemuda itu, tertawa laknat. "Aku punya janji dengan Uchiha Sasuke di ruang _broadcast_, Bye~ adik!" setelah itu, Kurama meninggalkan Naruto yang mati gaya di luar kelas.

.

.

.

Jam terakhir pelajaran, Sasuke belum juga kembali. Naruto benar-benar curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan Kurama dan Sasuke. Berdalih ke toilet, Naruto memacu langkah ke ruang _broadcast_.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, hanya Sasuke yang ada di sana. Naruto bersyukur, setidaknya Kurama tidak akan berbuat onar.

Namun belum juga selangkah berbalik keluar, Sasuke menariknya masuk, langsung mengunci ruang _broadcast_. Pemuda itu mendudukkan Naruto di kursi yang biasa diduduki Juugo.

Naruto hanya menganga, ketika Uchiha Sasuke menyalakan _speaker_, lalu berucap tanpa ragu.

"**Hey yo **_**guys, **_**Uchiha Sasuke di sini. Aku mau bertanya pada gadis jelita di depanku, nih! Namanya Namikaze Naruto, iya, dia anak baru kelas XI IPA 3 sekaligus anggota klub Jurnalis yang baru."**

"O-oi, Uchiha...?"

"**Ne, Namikaze Naruto. Wanna be my girlfriend?"**

**Hari kedelapan, **Naruto tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Uchiha Sasuke.

Teori absolut seorang Uchiha Sasuke, membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Dia benar-benar dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

_**From : Jangan Dijawab**_

_**Subject : Babe~**_

_**Hai, sayang? Bagaimana lari maraton-mu? Semoga tips diet dari Kurama ini berhasil, ya!**_

**Hari kesembilan**, Naruto ingin sekali melempar ponselnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Gadis itu terus memacu langkahnya, menghindari segerombol fans Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk, mengacungkan berbagai jenis garpu milik Ibu Kantin.

Naruto tersenyum kering. Ia senang Kurama menemukan _soulmate_ yang bisa ia ajak berbagi kegilaan.

Ya, Naruto akan senang, jika saja orang itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

_**From : Kakak**_

_**Subject : Congrats!**_

_**Kau mendapat persetujuanku, adik. Aku suka calon iparku! Dia tampan, walau masih tampanan kakakmu ini. Dia pintar, walau masih pintaran kakakmu ini.**_

_**Dia cocok denganmu, adik!**_

_**Apalagi dia pewaris Uchiha Group. Dia bisa memberiku modal untuk menciptakan berbagai penemuan hebat! Khukhu~**_

_**I'm happy for you **___

'_Sasuke cocok denganku? Uchiha gila sepertinya?'_Naruto membatin stress.

_Yang benar saja!_

_**To : Kakak**_

_**Subject : re:Congrats!**_

_**GO TO HELL!**_

.

.

.

**Hari kesembilan**, Naruto mulai meragukan kewarasannya di masa depan.

.

.

.

**End?**


	2. Bertukar Sementara

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, possible!sisipanmixedfandom and other standard warnings**

**Enjoy, Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Impian Naruto?

Tidak muluk-muluk, kok. Dia cuma ingin Uchiha Sasuke menebar senyum tulus ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto suka dengan senyumnya. Naruto ingin Sasuke tersenyum tulus, tambahan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang pernah ia sakiti kalau bisa. Lalu, setelah itu Naruto memanggil para _AutoBot_ untuk membawa Sasuke jauh dari muka bumi, sebagai tebusan berdamai dengan _Decepticon_. Anggap saja, senyuman itu sebagai pengganti pamit dari Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih bagus lagi, kalau Uchiha sinting itu menyerahkan seluruh harta warisannya pada Naruto seorang.

_Aw, man_! Naruto tak perlu belajar. Kenyataan umur manusia yang rata-rata hanya mencapai 60-an, membuat Naruto tidak harus menghitung jumlah keseluruhan harta benda Uchiha, lalu membaginya dengan Hukum Gossen. Enam puluh dikurangi enam belas tahun, harta Uchiha tidak akan habis secepat itu. Keluarga Uchiha memang menakjubkan.

Iya, Naruto memang memuji mereka. Dengan senang hati ia akan terus memuji Uchiha, jika mereka tandas ditelan _kodok Zuma_—tak peduli bagaimana caranya, pokoknya Uchiha harus tandas di perut kodok itu.

Lalu...bagaimana nasib Sasuke di planet _Cybertron_?

Kenapa pula Naruto harus memikirkannya? Mau Sasuke hidup kek, mati kek, dibikin jadi pembantu kek, dipakaikan baju ala maid cewek kek, bahkan kalau Sasuke jadi tokek juga Naruto tidak peduli.

Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh melangkah ke dalam hidup Naruto yang tak ada duanya.

Pagi indahnya yang selalu dihias oleh tiga alarm, kini disalip oleh alarm tak diundang. Getaran menyebalkan diselingi musik _death metal_ yang akan terus berbunyi jika Naruto tak mau mengangkat ponselnya.

Ya, telepon dari Sasuke.

"_Morning, honey~"_—sapaan-sapaan menggelikan itu setia membangkitkan keadaan tubuh Naruto. Dari yang lesu-lesu masih ngantuk, menjadi penuh semangat membara.

Semangat? Suara baritone khas ketua geblek itu bikin semangat? Tentu saja! Malah Naruto tak pernah merasa se-semangat ini sebelumnya. Semangat, untuk segera pergi ke sekolah dan menghantamkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke minimalnya ke tembok terdekat. Kalau bisa sih, hantamkan saja ke gudang sekolah yang dipenuhi laba-laba. Tambahan memberi makan laba-laba itu dengan serum PX-41, siapa tahu mereka ingin coba memakan manusia.

Bagaimana kalau laba-laba itu lepas kendali? Beri jelly anti-serumnya saja, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Dr. Nefario. Tapi tidak diapa-apakan juga Naruto tidak masalah. Yang penting Uchiha Sasuke menghilang dari dunia, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Pernah Naruto coba untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya. Sial. Benar kata telenovela yang ditonton Kushina bulan lalu, jika kau tidak berpihak pada siapapun, neutral, kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa. Sudah percaya diri Sasuke tak bisa mengganggu bobo cantiknya, tahu-tahu setiap bangun ponsel kesayangannya itu sudah di pinggir telinganya dalam keadaan menyala.

Tak perlu meminta bantuan detektif SMA yang terjebak dalam tubuh bocah semacam Kudo Shinichi dari fandom sebelah, Naruto tahu komplotan Sasuke pastilah Kurama.

Belum sampai sana, aliansi dua raja tega masih punya efek lain bagi Naruto.

Jika biasanya Naruto berangkat jalan kaki dengan penuh ketenangan, sekali-kali tersenyum pada kakek-nenek yang melewat dengan kilauan gigi emas mereka, perjalanan ke sekolahnya terasa jauh berlipat ganda. Waktunya tetap 40 menitan, tidak melenceng terlalu jauh.

Hanya saja—lagi-lagi, menyelipnya Uchiha Sasuke membuat semuanya berbeda.

Saat Naruto berharap hidungnya mengendus udara sejuk yang kaya akan oksigen, keberadaan Sasuke membuat semuanya bau-bau jomblo ngenes. Bukannya Naruto memfitnah Sasuke ngenes. Okelah, dia tidak mungkin ngenes dengan hartanya yang berlimpah-ruah itu. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan, Sasuke hanyalah anak manja beranjak dewasa yang merasa kesepian karena Ayah-Ibu sibuk kerja, tak lupa kakak sibuk kuliah. Temannya di rumah hanyalah jajaran maid dan para pengawalnya.

Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan di mansion semegah itu, huh? Mengajak pengawal main barbie bersama?

Sasuke ngenes karena kekayaannya, dan dia juga jomblo. Jadi tidak salah 'kan kalau Naruto mencapnya begitu?

Nah, perjalanan menuju sekolah terasa benar-benar sepanjang gerbong kereta, ketika Sasuke mulai mengomel dan mengeluh.

"_Kenapa tidak naik mobilku saja?"_

"_Kenapa tidak digendong pengawalku saja?"_

Dan masih banyak kenapa yang lain, sampai Naruto jengah dan akhirnya kelepasan menendang bokong Sasuke yang langsung tepar mencium jalan.

Tuh 'kan apa Naruto bilang. Sasuke memang jomblo ngenes. Ciuman aja sama jalan, ada bekas berak anjing pula. Niat mau ninggalin, takut dituduh menganiaya seorang fans. Diikutin terus sama anak ayam ini saja Naruto sudah jengah. Apalagi jika Sasuke jadi fans-nya? No, thanks! Tak berminat membayangkan. Alhasil terpaksa, Naruto cup-cupin Uchiha sinting itu sampai ke UKS sekolah.

_Tamat_.

Iya, tamat. Bukan ceritanya tapi, Narutonya. Dia benar-benar tamat, di ujung tombak. Ketika buka pintu UKS, bopong si-manja-Uchiha dan banting dia ke atas kasur pake teknik Judo—biar rada keren. Tahu-tahu, telinga ditarik ke atas, sama tangan pucat.

Berbalik, wajah Orochimaru gak jauh dari mata.

_Heck_... Sekarang hari senin, bagian Pak _Orchi_ yang ngawas petugas UKS.

Yang sial bukan karena jadwal piket si bapak biologi. Lagi-lagi, sial karena keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke dalam radius siaga 1.

Di mata Orochimaru, Sasuke itu murid kesayangannya, yang selalu ia bebasin kalau di Laboratorium Biologi. Mau Sasuke gigitin modul tengkorak, jilatin toples batang dikotil, bahkan sampe emut jasad cicak pun Orochimaru biarin. Apapun yang Sasuke mau, Orochimaru gak bakal nolak. Waktu doi minta Orochimaru bikin nilai Biologi semua murid jeblok kecuali Sasuke pun ia patuhi.

Beda dengan Naruto. Sudah pertama kali diajar ketiduran, pertemuan kedua terjadi skandal artikel 'Orchi si Pejuang Taman Lawang', ketiga mogoknya slide presentasi yang bikin Orochimaru gak bisa ngajar sambil minum kopi, sekarang ia harus tertangkap basah menganiaya murid kesayangannya?

Mungkin di lain hari, Naruto akan berakhir ditelan bulat-bulat oleh pria pecinta ular itu.

Lagi-lagi, Naruto harus hormat-matahari-lima-jam-nonstop. Mending kalau di tengah lapang. Sial sekali, kali ini Naruto terdampar di depan pos gerbang. Diperhatikan dua penjaga sekolah, yang berkedip kelilipan padanya. Jangan lupa jadi tontonan dadakan bagi orang-orang yang melewati komplek sekolah megah ini.

Mau ditaruh di mana muka Naruto. Bisa-bisa kulitnya menyaingi Aomine Daichi kalau begini.

Sanksi selesai, biang kerok datang.

"Come, honey! Kita makan siang bareng!"—katanya, sambil nenteng kresek isi ramen _cup_ dan jus kalengan. Naruto pasang wajah polos, mulai modus.

_Apapun untuk ramen_!—tekad Naruto, menyingkirkan sejenak kekesalannya untuk pemuda Uchiha itu.

Mereka duduk berduaan, di atas atap sekolah, ditemani elusan udara. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto yang makan duluan. Makannya lahap banget, tepat seperti yang Kurama kasih tahu ke Sasuke.

"Kamu masih laper? Ini kebanyakan buat dimakan sendiri,"Sasuke berdalih, modus ingin makan berdua. Naas, dalam waktu sekian detik, _cup_ punya dia sudah habis tak berisi. Tandas, sampai ke tetes terakhir.

Saat Sasuke memandangnya datar, Naruto bersiul pelan. "Selama itu ramen, pasti kuhabiskan!" gadis itu meninju udara, langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Ah, gak sendiri juga. Dia ditemani dua jus tomat kalengan.

Naruto cengar-cengir tidak karuan ketika kembali ke kelasnya yang sejuk tiada banding. Hukuman dari Orochimaru membuatnya rindu dengan kelas. Apalagi Sasuke sedang di atap, Naruto bisa bersantai menunggu bel masuk tanpa perlu takut diganggu oleh kepala unggas itu.

Ah... Ramen memang enak dan mengenyangkan, **apalagi** kalau gratis.

Naruto baru kepikiran. Kenapa tidak sering-sering saja ia pinta Sasuke membawakan ramen? Dia anak orang kaya, kan? Uang di dompetnya selembar seratus ribu semua. Belum tambahan kartu ATM yang berjajar di dalamnya.

Naruto tidak pernah tega memalak anak-anak berkemampuan menengah. Mereka masih harus meminta pada orangtua sambil mewek guling-guling. Tidak seperti Sasuke, yang belum berkedip saja rekeningnya sudah membludak.

Naruto punya _mangsa baru_.

Pulang sekolah, Naruto berhasil lepas dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memang sengaja memaku tiap ujung baju Sasuke di bangkunya sendiri. Salah siapa malah tidur waktu bel pulang berkumandang. Dari pada Naruto lari maraton dan tetap terkejar, mending juga masukkin Sasuke ke dalam perangkap.

Beda dengan kelas lain yang gampang kena provokator Sasuke, kelas mereka lebih nurut sama Naruto. Gak ada yang berani protes, waktu dia jailin Uchiha bungsu.

Tetap saja, pulang ke rumah, ponsel Naruto banjir e-mail. Dari Sasuke, siapa lagi?

Sekalipun kontak e-mail itu Naruto simpan dengan nama 'Jangan Dijawab', toh akhirnya dia tetap mengetik jawaban juga. Curhatan Kurama tentang kengenesan Sasuke selama ini bikin dia iba. Katanya Sasuke sering bengong sendirian di kamar, ditemani iler yang terkadang menetes. Bales e-mail gak apa-apa lah. Asal jangan berlebihan, apalagi ngasih kode aneh-aneh. Takutnya salah fokus. Niat ngodein apa, eh malah dikira kode SOS. Berabe, nantinya.

_**From : Jangan Dijawab**_

_**Subject : -none-**_

_**Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Siapa yang menjahiliku, tadi?**_

_**Ck. Dia tak tahu apa kalau aku kelelahan setelah ikut kolega-party kemarin**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa?**_

Melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk angka sembilan, Naruto menyiapkan segala macam perangkap tikus. Siapa tahu Kurama mau membantu Sasuke menyalakan ponselnya lagi. Ia tak akan lolos kali ini.

_**To : Jangan Dijawab**_

_**Subject : re:-none-**_

_**Jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau segera tidur. Jangan lupa, gigi disikat pake sikat WC, odolnya ganti dengan bubuk kamper, biar lebih harum. Cuci muka pake mesin cuci, deterjen-nya takar tiga tutup galon. Dibilas sekali pake pewangi, keringin di tiang jemuran. Kalau susah tidur, minum baygon 3 botol tiap lima menit, berturut sampai dua jam. Enggak mempan? Gak ada reaksi apapun? Berarti baygonnya kadaluwarsa. Nanti kubawakan Sianida, biar lebih terasa khasiatnya.**_

_**Tidur jangan salah kasur. Ingat, kamarmu di lantai tiga koridor nomor dua. Jangan yang sebelahnya, itu kamar Itachi. Kau bisa dikira homo, incest pula oleh Tante Mikoto. Dia dan Ibuku sama-sama gila telenovela. Kau tak bisa menebak, apa yang ada di otak mereka.**_

_**Jangan-jangan dia mencurigaimu menyukai Paman Fugaku, Sas!**_

_**Aku baru mau tidur, habis memasang perangkap untuk musang berekor sembilan. Ada yang bilang kalau makhluk itu benar-benar nyata.**_

_**Uh... Jangan terlalu banyak celingukan, Sasuke. Slendrina bisa saja muncul di suatu sudut kamarmu.**_

_**Kalau kau bertemu shinigami dan mau mati, bilang padaku.**_

_**Aku akan me-reserve hotel untuk pesta kematianmu. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan!**_

_**Kutunggu berita selanjutnya~**_

Naruto menatap puas laporan pengiriman e-mailnya. Ia meraih buku catatan kecilnya, membuka pada halaman dimana ia menulis _rumus absolut _a la Uchiha Sasuke. Mengambil pena merah, Naruto memberi catatan kaki di bawah _rumus absolut _itu.

_P.S : Kadar keabsolutan Sasuke=Meragukan. Harus dites secara berkala di ITB dan IPB._

Setelah itu, ia tertidur. Tidak ingat untuk mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bertukar Sementara**

_Libur telah tiba, horrey!_

Naruto bernyanyi a la anak TK. Tas ia lempar sembarang arah, melayang ke meja, menyenggol lampu belajar hingga jatuh berbantal-bantal(bosen berguling-guling melulu, terlalu mainsetrum). Seragam ia buka a la Superman, sampai kancing lompat semua. Sabuk ia lepas, langsung ia lempar asal-asalan—kebetulan kena Kakek Tazuna, tukang kebun Naruto yang sukses tepar seketika.

Naruto memang jagonya _headshoot_.

Rok seragam kurang bahan dari SMU Izanami itu Naruto injak-injak. Ia tertawa keedanan, libur musim panas sudah datang. Seragamnya dibuka begitu, Naruto mau bertelanjang, belajar praktek video 18 tahun ke samping? Enggak juga. Naruto pake baju berlapis kok. Iya dilapis, pake atasan jaring-jaring, bukan jaring nelayan atau jaring Spider-Man, walau itu yang ditakutkan. Celana boxer hitam gambar barbie _death metal _hadiah ulangtahun dari Kurama, ia pakai sebagai bawahannya. Tinggal tambah armor anti peluru—oleh-oleh hasil piknik ke markas FBI tahun lalu, terus berlari di pusat kota dengan tawa edan, Naruto dapat tiket gratisan liburan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Setelah meyakinkan diri-seyakin-yakinnya kalau Kurama dan Kushina ada di rumah, sibuk main kartu remi dengan taruhan yang kalah harus berdiri telanjang di atas gardu komplek mereka, Naruto menerjang kekasih hidupnya—_springbed King-size _berlapis seprai mie ramen, lalu memejamkan mata, mau tidur hiberpadi(bukan hibernasi, karena ini bukan musim dingin). Atau kalau tidak begitu, Naruto memilih menalikan gorden d leher, berpose a la Superman di depan kipas angin menyala. Setelah itu menerjang kaca jendela hingga pecah dan terjun ke kolam renang—yang kebetulan memang berada di bawah jendela kamarnya.

Yah... Naruto memang rada ekstrim soal mengekspresikan diri. _Mafhum_kan saja, di saat anak lain main masak-masakkan pakai pisau plastik, Naruto asyik mengiris kodok percobaan Kurama menggunakan pisau bedah ayahnya. Seharusnya Naruto menjadi tersangka utama terpidana kasus mutilasi saat itu. Tapi beruntung sekali, kesaksian _Kodok Zuma _menyelamatkan bungsu Namikaze-Uzumaki ini dari ancaman _boogieman_.

Tapi begitu sampai di rumah, semua imajinasi sepanjang perjalanan itu menguap begitu saja. Naruto membeku di ruang tamu, meragukan kemampuan penglihatannya sendiri. Di sana, di sofa, di tengah Kurama dan Ibunya, duduk dengan tenang seonggok kepala pantat pertengahan antara bebek dan ayam.

Iya, Uchiha Sasuke yang itu. Yang membuat Naruto diteror satu bulan penuh oleh setan Izanami alias gerombolan fans Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin mereka lapar, sampai-sampai rajin mengacungkan garpu di depan wajah Naruto. Mau Naruto traktir makan, merekanya malah ngajak main kucing-kucingan. Hah, memang sulit, jadi orang keren. Tapi Naruto berterimakasih juga, karena mereka begitu perhatian dan rajin mengirim kertas bertuliskan "kau akan mati, Namikaze", lengkap dengan _capslock_, _bold_, _italic_, _underline_, _tinta merah type ALGERIAN pt maximal_, tambahan cap bibir _sexy lips_ di sudut kanan bawahnya. Menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dia itu seorang manusia, bukan bidadari sebagaimana orang lain menilainya. Ia tobat, menyerah untuk membohongi semua orang. Mulai sekarang Naruto akan jujur, kalau dia memang malaikat paling cantik yang pernah dilahirkan oleh Uzumaki Kushina.

Kembali pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terlihat akrab berbincang dengan Kushina. Naruto mulai khawatir, saat tatapan lembut nan langka dari sang ibunda mengarah padanya. "Syukurlah, Naruto! Selama liburan Sasuke akan menginap, menemanimu dan Kurama di rumah,"ucap beliau, sambil menghampiri dan mengelus rambut Naruto. "Jadi, Ibu tak perlu khawatir meninggalkanmu, dan bisa tenang selama _Tour Shopping_ bersama ibu-ibu arisan,"Kushina menyeret koper, sudah berkemas rupanya.

"Ibu pergi sampai kapan?"Naruto bertanya, mulai was-was.

"Sampai liburanmu selesai, nanti. Kalau Ayahmu sudah puas bermain dengan ebola di Afrika, dia akan menyusul Ibu. Kalian betah-betah di rumah, ya! _Adios~_" Kushina berangkat, menutup pintu perantara dunia luar dan dunia rumah damai—yang sebentar lagi berubah.

Melirik ke belakang, Naruto mendapat seringai mengerikan daru duo member aliansi Raja Tega. Tanduk iblis imajiner mulai tumbuh di kepala keduanya. Naruto bersumpah, Lucifer kalah menakutkannya dari Kakak dan Kompetitornya itu.

Naruto mulai berpikir, didandani a la boneka santet oleh ibunya terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada liburan di rumah.

"Apa rencanamu, Sasuke?"

Naruto sadar, dia salah. Bukan libur yang telah tiba.

"Kau juga tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku, Kurama,"

Naruto terkekeh gugup.

Dua iblis, telah tiba di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Mungkin saja, ini jadi liburan terakhir Naruto.

.

.

.

Seperti liburan-liburan yang sebelumnya, pemerintahan wilayah dapur dialihkan sementara pada Naruto, tanpa terikat dengan sistem sentralisasi, otonom, atau apapun yang disebutkan guru Kewarganegaraan. Iya, Naruto ingat, saat kecil ia memang sering meledakkan dapur. Tapi setelah dijelaskan oleh Ibunya bahwa bahan-bahan yang digunakan Naruto ngaco, alhasil dia mulai bersahabat dengan bumbu dapur dan semua sanak saudaranya. Memang salah Naruto sih, yang minta diajari cara mencampurkan bahan dengan takaran pas, pada Kurama yang anteng meneliti letupan cairan di Lab pribadinya. Alhasil bukannya mencampurkan dua _sachet _bumbu penyedap rasa 7gr ke dalam air mendidih, Naruto malah memasukkan Natrium, tambahan memasukkan gelas Kimia bekas klorida. Atau pernah juga mencampurkan permen dengan Kalium Klorat-KClO3.

Yeah, Naruto memang jagonya memasak.

"Aku mau bentuk Ryuk, Sasuke minta Jack Frost lagi _ngeden_,"

Ah, hampir saja lupa. Naruto belum memberitahu alasan ia jadi malas memasak, ya?

"Gimana caranya aku bisa tahu wajah Jack Frost lagi _ngeden_?"Naruto menggerutu, mengacungkan dan menodongkan tongkat keramat dapur, alias spatula, tepat ke hidung Kurama.

Kakaknya menggendingkan bahu. "Sekarang masih pagi. Kenapa tidak kau coba mengintip ke kamar mandinya? Siapa tahu Jack Frost sedang _setor_,"ucap Kurama, melengos tanpa dosa.

_Oh, damn great! _Jack Frost lagi _ngeden_? _Boro-boro susun resep, kebayang juga kagak!_—Naruto menggerutu dalam batinnya.

Yeah!

Terimakasih pada Kurama dan Sasuke, Naruto jadi benci kepandaiannya dalam bidang memasak. Dua raja tega itu meminta dimasakkan makanan a la bento bocah SD, yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa membentuk wujud suatu karakter. Mending kalau pesanannya normal. Lha, ini? Mulai dari Spider-Man ngakak, Hulk Jatuh cinta, dan sekarang, Sasuke minta Jack Frost lagi _ngeden_?

Uh-oh. Apakah selanjutnya Sasuke akan meminta bentuk Raikage A pakai bikini?

Ini lagi Kurama, menyuruhnya membuat karakter ribet sekaliber _bakemon_. _Ghoul_, _Shinigami_, _Juubi_, dan banyak lainnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, dua pengganggu liburan idaman Naruto itu terus mengomel hasil jerih payah Naruto menguras otak untuk mengurai resep dadakan. Ngomel iya, mengolok iya, ngabisin iya, nyuruh iya, gak pake bon terimakasih pula. Tambah lagi kerjaan keduanya selain memerintah Naruto sesuka hati hanya bermain PS, menghabiskan bukit cemilan di persediaan Naruto, kalau lagi kena PMS.

"Naruto! Minuman kaleng habis! Beli ke pasar _rametuk_, gih! Ingat, pasar _rametuk_, gak boleh di _supermarket_!"

Sejak kapan, pasar tradisional yang memiliki bau semerbak itu menjual minuman kaleng?

.

.

.

Kumplit sekali liburan Naruto kali ini.

.

.

.

"Bangun, heh, kebo!"

Naruto menendang Kurama dan Sasuke, keduanya mencium lantai dengan mesra. Ah, sial. Naruto harus ingat untuk mengancam mereka menjilat lantai sampai bersih mengkilat. Kemarin Naruto baru saja mengepel, dan ciuman Kurama-Sasuke masih bau _jigong_, penuh bakter dan kuman tidak sehat. Naruto tidak rela, wilayah kekuasaanya untuk mengepel ternodai oleh _jigong_ mereka. Uhh, Naruto harus melakukan sterilisasi secepat mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kurama dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan, saling mengusap wajah satu-sama-lain, berdo'a agar ketampanan mereka tetap sewajarnya. Karena kalau mereka menghantam lantai dan—oh, _god_—jadi semakin tampan seperti Squidward, mereka bisa membuat semua wanita di dunia ini mati jantungan dan kehabisan darah.

Mungkin terkecuali, gadis kurang normal yang saat ini berdiri bersidekap, di atas kasur Kurama. Menginjak-injak teritori tahta sulung Namikaze-Uzumaki itu. Ya, terkecuali Naruto, satu-satunya manusia yang sampai hati menendang kedua pemuda tampan ini disertai pelototan tajam.

_Jika Naruto normal, dia pasti jatuh pada pesona absolut Kurama dan Sasuke_—Duo Raja Tega's Logic..._bffft_.

Kembali pada Naruto, gadis itu melempar dua sikat WC basah, sukses mengenai kepala Kurama-Sasuke yang benjol seketika.

"Pakai baju olahraga kalian. Aku tak mau disalahkan atas terjangkitnya kalian terhadap obesitas menahun. Kalian terlalu banyak makan, tapi hanya duduk main PS. Kalian harus ikut aku lari pagi keliling komplek!" Naruto lompat turun, merapikan kasur sang kakak. Perkataannya sudah menyerempet intonasi absolut khas ibu-ibu pada anak mereka. Maklum, sedang kesal. "Sikat gigi kalian pakai sikat yang kulempar. Kamper bubuk sudah kusiapkan satu karung, bonus satu runtai sabun colek anti bakteri—jangan lupa telan! Agar mulut kalian steril dengan 4 tahap pemurnian,"sambungnya, menggurui. Gadis itu berjalan keluar, lalu menutup pintu sekeras yang ia bisa.

Syukur-syukur engselnya tidak rusak.

Kurama dan Sasuke mulai saling tatap. Hati mereka berdesir, _background _badai salju mengelilingi mereka. Kesabaran Naruto yang mulai menipis ternyata membalikkan keadaan. Jika Naruto mode dongkol-tapi-pura-pura-tidak-peduli tetap menonjolkan keabsolutan dua raja tega, Naruto mode blak-blakan benar-benar menyeramkan. Persis ibu mereka.

Keduanya saling menggeram, menatap jijik pada sikat WC, yang susah payah Naruto dapatkan dari hasil menolong tetangga sebelah mengorek WC tetangga yang keselek dua sikat tersebut. Cara mengoreknya? Iya, Naruto pake tangan. Tangannya Kakek Tazuna. Gak mungkin Naruto celupin tangan indahnya ke kubangan tidak steril itu.

"Sasuke..." "Kurama..."

Dua-duanya mulai mewek, ngeri membayangkan jika mereka harus mengikuti tata-cara membersihkan badan yang baik dan benar a la _Chef _Naruto. Diam-diam mereka curiga. Kalau Naruto rajin mengingatkan mereka untuk sikat gigi pakai sikat WC, jangan-jangan gadis itu menuangkan _body foam_ ke jaring tenis meja? _Body foam _yang dipakai pastinya sabun cuci piring, biar kulit cerah mengkilap—bebas kuman, tanpa perlu memakai _body lotion _tambahan. Lebih ekonomis lagi, sabun cuci piring tersebut Naruto gunakan untuk program diet, ia telan satu bungkus 40gr per harinya.

Lemak bandel di piring saja tandas, kenapa tidak pula pada badan?

Sasuke-Kurama mengangguk yakin, perkiraan mereka tentang teknik mandi Naruto memang benar adanya. Mereka memang jenius.

Tapi keduanya sadar, mereka hanya manusia haus kepastian yang butuh bukti akurat. Satu-satunya jalan menguji persentase akurasi deduksi mereka itu hanyalah...dengan mengintip Naruto mandi saat itu juga.

"...Setuju?" Sasuke bertanya, memastikan rencana tak tertuang dalam lisan yang sama-sama bergerak dalam otaknya maupun Kurama. Kurama mengangguk, lalu menopang dagu.

Pemuda itu sedang berpikir, seberapa banyak keuntungan yang didapatnya dengan mengorbankan waktu jadwal main PS mereka, menggantinya dengan mengintip Naruto—tak lupa menyandingkan taksiran untung-rugi itu dengan Hukum Jual-Beli-Harga-Pasar yang didapat Kurama semasa SMA dulu.

"Rugi, bro,"ucap Kurama, ketika sampai pada titik koordinat kartesius kurang dari 50% keuntungan. Wajahnya berubah _madesu_. Dengan rambut liar macam singa baru bangun tidur, jejak iler di ujung pipi, mata merem-melek setengah mengantuk. Dia yakin dia tetap keren.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia mengerti isyarat terbatas dari Kurama, karena dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya. Sasuke bersumpah, ia sudah berhenti minum susu formula pertumbuhan ekstrak rasa tomat sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dia sudah dewasa, bukan?

"Iya, benar. Gak ada untungnya. Papan datar begitu mana enak dilihat. Kurang lekukan, gak menggoda sama-sekali,"kata bungsu Uchiha itu, sambil menggaruk pantatnya yang berlapis boxer warna pink bermotif bunga-bunga itu.

Sebelum keduanya mencoba jadi jantan, mengambil resiko kerugian, memulai menyusun misi pengintaian dengan modus membuktikan deduksi mereka, pintu terbuka keras—sudah mirip dengan adegan di film horror saja. Bukan makhluk astral yang muncul, ini lebih mengerikan. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang kuncir dua, muka merah terbakar karena marah, kepala dan telinga mulai berasap, dan paling penting yang mengangkat mesin penyedot debu. Rupanya Naruto masih mangkal di depan kamar Kurama—lanjut beres-beres rumah. Mesin penyedot itu ia lempar, tepat mengenai kepala Kurama dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Keduanya otomatis tepar, tak perlu diperintah, dengan kepala benjol bertingkat. Masih untung tidak gegar otak juga.

_Hell yeah_, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Naruto memang jagonya _headshoot_.

Memastikan dua iblis itu aslian tepar, Naruto menyeringai sadis. Gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil peralatan menggambar. Dia sengaja menelanjangi Kurama dan Sasuke, memfoto mereka bertelanjang hanya memakai celana dalam. Bukan, Naruto bukan fans berimajinasi liar maupun paparazzi kurang kerjaan. Naruto mau mencetak foto itu, untuk urusan komersil. Jual ke jajaran _fans_ mereka, taruh harga 5000¥ per lembar. Lumayan buat nongkrongin Ichiraku Ramen.

Selesai dengan urusan perut, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan bakat terpendamnya. Ia lukis wajah Kurama dan Sasuke, ia buat lebih 'lucu' dari boneka Annabelle. Badan mereka Naruto buat sebagai penuang design baju. Dress Snow White untuk Sasuke, tarzan kerasukan Kuchisake Onna untuk Kurama.

_Aw yeah...! _Naruto memang seniman hebat.

Memastikan Sasuke dan Kurama tidak bangun dalam waktu dekat—inginnya sih selamanya, Naruto menyuntikkan obat bius pada keduanya. Membereskan kembali peralatan keramatnya, Naruto menyeret mesin penyedot debu, melanjutkan tugasnya.

Lari pagi keliling komplek terlupakan, Naruto mulai membayangkan kunjungan berkala ke kedai Ramen ternama di hatinya itu.

.

.

.

Dan, ah... Bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen jumbo.

.

.

.

**Author's Note**

**Nih, yang minta dilanjut. Chic kayaknya mulai berencana menambah chapter "Yang Benar Saja", selagi otak masih bisa bersuara.**

**Gimana? Apakah sudah cukup somplak?**

**Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima. Kalau ada yang mau usul 'plot' juga boleh. Misal, "Chic, gimana kalau chapter depan Sasuke beneran jadi anak ayam, terus Naruto kesulitan mengerti isyarat 'ciak-ciak'-nya Sasuke?"**

**Setting tempat tidak benar-benar mengikuti kebudayaan aslinya. Sekali lagi, ini hanya hasil obsesi seorang fans dan kegilaan otaknya.**

**Jawaban review :**

**~Khioneizys**

Ini udah lanjut. Masih suka?

**~Aiko Michishige**

Makasih sudah dibilang keren, walaupun lebih kerenan yang buat daripada ceritanya. ***narsismode* **Sekarang imbang, kan? Khukhu~ Naruto tidak akan kubiarkan menderita begitu saja~

**~ikatriplesbingers**

Naruto emang sial, khu~ Iya enggak end. Gimana chapter ini?

**~Xiaoo**

Ini udah '3'

**~Snlop**

Dia memang jagonya kena sial :v

Entah ini sequel atau lanjutan...Gimana nih?

**~Guest**

Khukhu... Butuh lebih dari ucapan selamat untuk diberikan pada Naruto. Dia benar-benar mendapat _jackpot _atas terjadinya aliansi dua Raja Tega. Karena mereka biasa bermusuhan itulah Chic bikin mereka beraliansi. Biar greget, khu~

**~hanazawa kay**

Selama mereka dikontrak tanpa bayaran oleh Chic, kebahagiaan mereka patut dipertanyakan. ***grin***

**~Arum Junnie**

Iya deh, enggak end. ***chuckles* **Seriously, cinta mati? Okeh, akan Chic coba. ***mental notes : prepare with unexpected love-style***

**~Aristy**

Humor dapet? Syukur deh, walaupun Chic sama sekali enggak menempatkan fanfic ini dalam genre itu. Kalau untuk family Chic memang merencanakannya. Hmm...kasian? Jangan terlalu cepat kasihan, masih banyak keabsurd-an yang akan dia hadapi :v Bffft... Sasuke suka Naruto? Harus diuji dulu ke ITB dan IPB.

Orochimaru di sini guru paling serius bin killer, _image_ banci cuman sebagai persyaratan ujian masuk klub Jurnalis yang Naruto hadapi. Ah, ini dibilang awesome? ***berlinang air jamban* **thanks!

**~ .948**

Chic juga suka ***salah fokus***

Nih dah lanjut :v

**~Hibari-Sayaku Shiina**

Member aliansi Raja Tega punya segudang rencana untuk Naruto, tenang saja

Dan, ya... ini sudah dilanjut

Jelas gak diterima. Naruto masih menganggap Sasuke Kompetitor, lagian mereka mengenal baru sembilan hari. Nasib Naruto? Bantu do'a saja agar dia tidak menderita :v Sasuke? Serius-gak-serius, sepertinya.

Iyaa ini udah lanjut kok :v

**~UzumakiDesy**

Chic memang keren ***lagi-lagi salah fokus***

Iyaa ini dilanjut kok

**~Kris hanhun**

Ok siap. Jika ide memenuhi :v

**~Guest(2)**

Aku sudah bertabah, bunda :'v

**~kenozoiky**

Terimakasih sudah dibilang bagus dan makasih untuk masukannya. Sebagai klarifikasi, Chic tidak menyebutkan letak pasti setting cerita ini. Anggap saja ini adalah negara fiksi 'Konoha' sebagai kerabat dari Nippon a.k.a Jepang. Untuk pencampuran sistem pendidikan, ini sebuah tantangan dari seorang teman, sekaligus media curhat Chic untuk pelepas pikiran.

Tidak apa, tak usah segan mengungkit segala keganjalan yang ada dalam cerita ini. Chic hanyalah seorang manusia yang jauh dari kesempurnaan. Tentunya hasil kreasi otak ini pasti memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Terbuka saja dengan Chic, jangan sungkan

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung

**~levfus kit**

Naruto bukan sekadar senang. Dia amat-teramat-sangat senang :v

Silahkan tunggu sampai bulukan ***ehh***

Fave? Silahkan, dan terimakasih XD

**Nah... adakah yang terlewat?**

**Jujur Chic cukup kaget, saat tahu 17 review sudah muncul dalam waktu lebih kurang dua hari. Jadi semangat nih, untuk melanjutkannya **

**Oh ya... Sistem ff ini berlanjut dengan wujud sequel/pre-quel. Jadi dibaca terpisah, namun tetap berkaitan.**

**Thanks untuk segala jenis **_**reward**_** yang kalian berikan.**

**Any question?**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	3. Cinta Pertama Makhluk Sosial (Bag I)

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, freak-time!knowledge, freak-time!bash, possible!nyempil!4L4Y word, and other standard warnings**

**Siapkan google, sebelum hujan(istilah)**

**Enjoy, Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terjengkang dari tempat duduknya. Tidak peduli kepala pantat pertengahan antara bebek dan ayamnya itu dikunjungi sebuah benjolan, Sasuke menggebrak meja belajarnya, menatap tajam pada layar laptop hitam legam, yang didapatnya dari kuis tebak jumlah serat celana dalam Akatsuki Inc—Sasuke memang jagonya menghitung. Bukan. Di layar itu tidak ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua, kulit jengkol kini ada ekstraknya. Tambahan dijual di sudut etalase warung terjauh, bonus sekilo jengkol setiap pembelian 3 varian rasa—Jengkol-mint, Jenggot (Jengkol+manggo+terong), Jenggot 7 rupa(Jengkol+air got 7 rupa)—siapa tahu mau buat bubur jengkol. Dengan sekali _Haah~ _satu pleton teroris mulai berjatuhan.

Hemat senjata, _man_! Bisa diusulkan pada para petinggi negara.

Tapi, bukan itu fokus si Uchiha bungsu...

Hari ini, _website _sekolah ada di tangan Naruto. Tadinya Sasuke pikir, Naruto hanya akan membuka jurnal "What's Up, Izanami?", arsip artikel berisi seputar program sekolah, dengan narasumber Ketua OSIS. Atau bisa juga jurnal "Hello World!", arsip yang penuh dengan artikel pengetahuan umum. Siapa tahu Naruto mau menulis tips-tips jitu hebat-luar biasa khas-nya dia. Seperti untaian cara menggunting kuku pake gunting rumput, yang sudah direndam dalam larutan sabun berkekuatan sepuluh tangan, lalu dikeringkan di tengah padang Sahara, setelah 4 tahap pemurnian? Bisa juga Naruto meluncurkan artikel tentang tata cara merapikan rambut memakai gergaji mesin dengan bahan bakar kentut, ramah lingkungan minim polusi, begitu sakti mandraguna.

Efek samping overdosis polusi penggunaan : Tepar.

Yang Sasuke tidak bayangkan adalah...Naruto membuka jurnal "Sharing Room", lalu memulai diskusi tentang...cinta. Seriusan? Manusia langka macam Naruto yang tidak bisa membedakan mana teritori cewek—dunia penuh gosip dan kikikan edan, _activity _mangkal di salon(meni-pedi dan sanak saudaranya), ekspedisi rutin ke toko baju dan aksesoris, hiking di eskalator mall, interview rame-rame seputar curahan hati dengan makhluk sederajat, _cry-time_ bersama dorama...Ketika "Sakit Hati" hanya ditanggapi mereka dengan mewek tersedu-sedu, bukannya periksa ke dokter. Siapa tahu terjangkit sakit hati Hepatitis B, kan ngeri—dengan yang mana teritori cowok—_weekly Gym_, _hangout _bareng sohib seperjuangan, jejal kuliner, mempertahankan kebersamaan di tengah semerbak ketek berbulu tidak mandi dua bulan, _cuwit-cuwit_in cabe yang lewat. Yeah, dunia tempat otot berkuasa, di mana logika tak dapat mengalahkan perintah absolut dari apa yang ada di antara selangkangan mereka. Apalagi kalau kebelet.

Iya, Naruto. Yang berhasil bikin banyak siswa Izanami mewek nelangsa atas tanda tanya super besar yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk _gender_ Naruto semata. Cewek cantik tapi hode itu? Ngirim artikel tentang cinta?

_Please_, tunda dulu tanda kiamatnya. Sasuke ngeri.

Mengucek mata tidak percaya, Sasuke mulai membaca batang tubuh diskusi itu, bukan batang tubuh konstitusi Indonesia—yang panjangnya minta dihajar, waktu disuruh dijelaskan secara rinci.

**C-I-N-T-A.**

**Cinta.**

**Huh? Cinta?**

**Iya itu, yang ngisi hati. Bukan ngisi pulpen, itumah tinta.**

**Come! Spill your mind, fellow readers!**

**-N. Naruto-**

_Post by : Ramenteir(ramen-teritory-ichiraku-ramen)_

Sasuke menyelami kiriman itu, sambil mengemut jari jempol. Gemes. Nyaris saja laptop malang itu dilempar, ketika satu komentar dari kakak senior berhasil Sasuke baca.

**Memcard, 025-XII : Cinta itu kamu, Naruto.**

Sialan! Siapa yang berani menggombali pacar masa depan Sasuke? Hidungnya mulai kembang-kempis, saat komentar-komentar berunjuk kepada pertanyaan balik, apa pendapat Naruto tentang cinta. Iya, tentang cinta. Kalau minta saran pendapat lain mereka angkat tangan, lambaikan ke arah kamera. Mungkin mereka lelah, bertanya saran pada Naruto yang luar biasa terlalu baik hati itu.

Satu contoh.

**Memcard, 322-X : Qaq Nar, aq bingung, nich. Si bebz kadang ilang, kadang ada. Gmn biar memperjelas stats qta? Aq digantung gug sih?**

Sasuke buru-buru mengambil obat tetes mata, menyelamatkan matanya dari iritasi menahun yang mungkin terjadi.

**Ramenteir(ramen-teritory-ichiraku-ramen) : Hmm... Aku sudah mencoba menghitung kadar kejelasan status kalian dari sin : cos + tangen : 34/3,3 ****π**** radiant, biimplikasikan dengan ****α****-****β****/f(x)=1/3akartujuh ****Ѡ/rad. Tak ada hasil pasti antara Benar dan Salah. Berada dalam keadaan gamang ketidak pastian itu memang tidak enak. Biar jelas gantungnya, coba kau beli tali tambang, ikatkan ke leher, kaitkan ke dahan kuat pohon tinggi. Beres. Kau tidak perlu bingung lagi dengan statusmu. Selamat, kau aslian digantung. **

Sasuke melongo. Naruto memang ekstrim. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah, apa-apaan jawaban Naruto itu? Biimplikasi? Materi Logika kelas sepuluh? _Hell no... _Apa-apaan dengan rumus semerawut itu? Pantas saja Naruto sikat gigi pake sikat WC. Kepalanya itulho...

Benar-benar _ultimate_-ekstrim.

**Memcard, 623-XI : Apa pendapatmu tentang cinta?**

Sasuke mulai dag-dig-dug. Takut namanya Naruto sebut, langsung di depan semua member.

**Ramenteir(ramen-teritory-ichiraku-ramen) : Pendapatku? Cinta itu menyebalkan, namun indah pada saat bersamaan. **

**Memcard, 623-XI : Waa... Kau terdengar sedang jatcin alias jatuh cinta, huhuy!**

**Ramenteir(ramen-teritory-ichiraku-ramen) : Kelihatan ya? XD**

**Memcard, 331-X : Describe it, kakak~!**

**Ramenteir(ramen-teritory-ichiraku-ramen) : Dia sering menghancurkan hari indahku, tapi tetap mempesonaa...Walau kami jarang bertemu, aku selalu memimpikannya. Dan, uhm...dia cinta pertamaku.**

**Memcard, 324-XII : Kami mengenalnya?**

**Ramenteir(ramen-teritory-ichiraku-ramen) : Haha...tentu! Doi sangat populer di Konoha, kkk~**

**Memcard, 623-XI : Ada di Izanami?**

**Ramenteir(ramen-teritory-ichiraku-ramen) : Ada.**

Sasuke mulai menyeringai. Semakin yakin, bahwa ia berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya. Memang siapa lagi yang terkenal seantero Konoha dan menghuni daftar siswa SMU Izanami selain dirinya?

Ah, dia memang tampan.

**Memcard, 332-X : Qaqa bru kenal doi di Izanami? Qaq Saskey, kah?**

**Ramenteir(ramen-teritory-ichiraku-ramen) : Wutt?! SASUKE?! ABSOLUT-DAMN-FREAK-PERVERT-BOYISHgirl-MACAM DIA?! TIDAAAAAAAKKK! *sfx : kaboom* **

**Hehe... Aku mengenalnya dari kecil, kok. Kami bertemu minimal 2 hari seminggu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya **

**Kau harus segera mencuci otakmu pakai sabun colek. Sikat kawat digerakkan satu arah dengan alur GGL Induksi. Gak mungkin aku cinta Sasuke.**

Sasuke menganga. Seriusan, serendah itu Sasuke di mata Naruto? Dan lagi...siapa gerangan yang berhasil mencuri hati Naruto? KENAPA KURAMA TIDAK BILANG APAPUN?!

Oh, tidak... Sasuke meringis kecil, mencengkram atasannya dengan gerakkan mellow. Dadanya sesak, bro...

_Sakitnya tuh, di sini..._

.

.

.

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Pertama Makhluk Sosial(bag I)**

_**Manusia tercipta sebagai makhluk pribadi sekaligus makhluk sosial. Dalam memenuhi kebutuhannya, manusia tidak akan hidup sendiri.**_

_Kalau seperti itu, aku mengundurkan diri jadi manusia, daripada harus berurusan terus dengan Sasuke._—batin Naruto, mengangguk mantap. Desosialisasi ia lakukan, dari manusia menjadi orang. Identitasnya saat ini sebagai manusia dengan sukarela ia cabut, asalkan bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke. Sekarang, Naruto bukan manusia, tapi orang. Salam kenal.

_**Sosialisasi yang dilakukan manusia, bisa mempengaruhi kepribadian.**__—_Naruto menggigit pensil.

Mungkin dia mulai lapar.

_**Selain itu, kepribadian juga dipengaruhi oleh beberapa aspek berikut ini.**_

_**Warisan Biologis (Heredity)**_

Tunggu... Kepribadian dipengaruhi aspek biologis? Apa ini artinya, kepribadian Sasuke banyak sangkut-pautnya dengan pernikahan Tante Mikoto dengan Paman Fugaku? Serius, Sasuke, si absolut-freak itu? Iya deh, Tante Mikoto memang ibu-ibu. Tapi dari berjuta kemungkinan yang ada, wanita itu terlalu baik hati untuk memiliki rumus absolut pribadi. Kalau ibunya Naruto sih, lain cerita. Urakan nan menyeramkan, sampai-sampai kadar absolut-nya sudah kelewatan, overdosis, harus dibawa ke IGD, takutnya kenapa-kenapa.

Paman Fugaku juga sama. Wajah ayah-anak itu mungkin mirip, Naruto mengakuinya-dengan-sangat-terpaksa. Tapi, sifatnya beda. Dia memang tegas, lebih dingin dari puncak Everest, Uchiha pula. Namun, beliau tidak punya kadar otoriter berlebihan seperti Sasuke maupun ibu Naruto.

Duh? Apa Naruto baru bilang sesuatu yang berkonjungsi dengan nilai benar? Uchiha Sasuke, absolutely-damn-otoriter-person. Uzumaki Kushina, absolutely-otoriter-devil-person-too. Naruto melotot, mulutnya mengap-mengap. Konklusi yang saat ini terbang di kepalanya Cuma bohongan, kan? Umurnya dan Sasuke tidak beda jauh, Naruto tahu. Dan dirinya tidak memiliki setitik pun ciri-ciri Uzumaki.

Nahlho? Ayahnya tidak menyabotase akta kelahirannya, bukan?

Ibu Naruto bukan simpanan Uchiha Fugaku, kan?

Naruto buru-buru bangkit, meninggalkan buku tebal milik Kurama itu—yang katanya punya sisipan bab dalam materi pelajaran Tata Krama. Melempar bantal, langsung mengambil buku catatan yang ia sembunyikan di sana. Naruto menulis catatan mental, ia harus jadi istri yang baik hati dan rajin menabung. Selingkuh tidak boleh ada dalam jadwal aktifitas hariannya. Ia juga harus bilang pada suami masa depannya : _"Jangan ada Hello Kitty di antara kita."_. Ya, Naruto mengangguk. Tidak boleh ada makhluk nyentrik macam Hello Kitty yang menyelusup ke dalam rumah eskalator(hindari rumah tangga, udah modern, mamen) mereka. Tidak boleh.

Membaca kembali buku milik Kurama, Naruto mengemut pensilnya. Daripada ngemut permen, mending ngemut pensil. Kalau ngemut permen, ia bisa tersedak, mati kehabisan nafas. Mending kalau permen-nya permen rasa emas. Sudah mahal, berkelas pula. Lha ini? Permen yang seribu dapat tiga? Enggak elit.

Unggulnya emut pensil itu, tidak menyebabkan apa-apa. Ada sih, sekiranya 15% peluang terinfeksi bakteriofag. Paling ujungnya sakit perut, ke puskesmas didiagnosa diare, rujuk ke RS ternyata kena disentri. Telat penanganan, ko'id, beres deh. Elit, kan? Seandainya dimuat di headline koran, ada bahasa _sains_-nya, keren. Eh...Tapi kalau ketahuan dia yang cantik tiada tara imut sakti mandraguna ini adalah anak dokter profesional macam Minato bagaimana? Bisa-bisa Ayahnya jadi terkenal bukan karena kekerenannya lagi. Dikira sabotase seantero rumah sakit keluarga, buat bikin dia jadi dokter yang hebat. Keahliannya bisa dicurigai, nih! Jangan-jangan masyarakat mengira ayahnya Cuma nyamar jadi Ki Jokojenius!

Mending kalau Cuma pasien yang berkurang. Ini kalau dipecat?

Naruto melempar pensilnya, ia injak-injak pake sepatu _boots_ antibakteri, bukan sayang nyawa ataupun sayang pada ayahnya. Biarlah Naruto tidak jadi mati keren terkena disentri, dari pada nisan namanya diukir nama seorang pengangguran. Percuma kalau wajah ayahnya keren tapi pengangguran, gak elit.

Lagipula kalau Naruto mati sekarang, _fans _-nya mau dikemanakan?

Oke, kembali belajar.

Naruto kini sampai di Bab Anti Sosial, halaman 320. Keren ya?

Pastinya, orang Naruto asal buka halaman. Naruto tidak mau, setelah membaca penuh buku ini, dari sampul sampai daftar pustaka, jadi kayak Kurama. Enggak, makasih. Naruto sudah bersyukur dengan segala kekerenannya. Dia bukan anak yang masih terjerat dalam proses identifikasi. Naruto memang mengidolakan kakaknya—dalam subjek kecerdasan otak, tapi tidak mau sepertinya.

Jadi ilmuwan gila macam Kurama?

Lebih baik jadi kodok Zuma!

_**Sikap antisosial adalah bentuk sikap seseorang yang secara sadar atau tidak sadar tidak dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan norma-norma atau nilai-nilai sosial dalam masyarakat.**_

Naruto menusuk-nusuk halaman itu memakai jangka, seolah ia sedang menyiksa boneka Voodo penyusun buku ini. Sumpahnya, _**tidak dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan norma-norma atau nilai-nilai sosial dalam masyarakat**__? _Jadi, kalau Naruto tidak mau menyesuaikan diri dengan norma gila dari Sasuke—kalau Naruto adalah pelayan XI IPA 3, Naruto termasuk antisosial?

_GO TO HELL!_

_**Adapun bentuk-bentuk antisosial antara lain :**_

_**Antisosial karena Deviasi Individual**_

_**Misal : pembawaan, kecelakaan, **__-blablablabla_

_**Antisosial karena Deviasi Situasional**_

_**Situasi di mana individu menjadi bagian integral di dalamnya.**_—Naruto berkedip. **Individu** **menjadi bagian integral**—gadis itu mencatat dalam otaknya, mulai memikirkan maksud dan tujuan teori itu. Yang benar saja. Individu alias manusia, menjadi bagian dari Logaritma, Trigonometri, Pecahan Parsial, dan rumus sejawat mereka?

Sungguh, di mana pun pembuat buku ini berada, tolong cepat muncul di hadapan Naruto dan ucapkan pesan terakhir.

Materi ini benar-benar membuat kepala Naruto hampir pecah.

Melewati beberapa halaman, Naruto kembali membaca. Ia bersumpah akan membakar buku tersebut saat itu pula, jika ada teori yang berniat membuat otaknya _gagal loading_ lagi.

_**Beberapa bentuk sikap antisosial yang bersifat sosiokultural, yaitu sbb :**_

_**Primordialisme, suatu sikap yang berpegang teguh pada satu pandangan kepada hal-hal yang melekat pada diri individu.**_

_**Hedonisme, suatu sikap yang mendasarkan diri pada pola kehidupan yang serba mewah**_—Persis Sasuke, Naruto membatin. Dia benar-benar bersyukur, Ibu dan Ayahnya selalu membiasakan Naruto hidup apa adanya. Meskipun dianggap keluarga tajir, rumah mewah(alias mepet ke sawah), tapi keluarga mereka selalu hidup dalam payungan status sederhana. Sesekali, makan jengkol harus dicoba.

Naruto manggut-manggut, mulai asyik membaca. Sampai pada nomor enam, dia melongo.

_**6\. Sadomasochist, suatu sikap pemuasan nafsu dengan melakukan penyiksaan.**_

Rasa-rasanya, kalimat ini sangat familiar, namun beda penyampaian. Naruto bersidekap, berpikir.

Ah... Naruto ingat, Sasuke!

Pemuda itu memiliki hawa nafsu, sebuah perasaan _suka _padanya, tapi malah menyampaikannya lewat penyiksaan jiwa dan raga. Naruto masih ingat, pertama kali ia mencap Sasuke kompetitornya, pemuda itu mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk. Lalu...insiden dengan Pak Orochimaru? Bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa?! Itu hari di mana harga dirinya _mojret_, tidak ada yang diinginkannya selain mencincang Sasuke hidup-hidup, lalu menelannya sebagai makanan penutup setiap sarapan pagi. Sebulan mendengar tawa edan dari Sasuke setelah deklarasi penembakan lewat _broadcast _ LIVE? Jangan lupa dihitung.

Dan berapa banyak lagi kejahilan-kejahilan berbekas dendam, dari Uchiha Sasuke itu, yang pernah Naruto alami?

Jadi... Apakah Sasuke adalah seorang _Sadomasochist_? Naruto curiga. Jangan-jangan, untuk memenuhi nafsu makannya, Sasuke bahkan menyiksa Tante Mikoto yang malang?

Uh... Ini mengerikan! Naruto harus mengadakan konsolidasi bersama pemuda itu, memastikan agar intensitas penyiksaan Sasuke tidak bertambah apabila mereka bersama nanti.

Hey... Ngapain Naruto memikirkan Sasuke, sih? Ak! Gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu tidak masuk satu minggu! Otak Naruto jadi error begini!

Baru sadar dia, sedari awal baca, setiap materi dihubung-hubungkan dengan kepala pantat pertengahan antara bebek dan ayam itu—yang sedang tepar di rumah sakit kena demam. (Awas orang-orang yang mau mendekat, jika kepala unggas itu sakit, ada kemungkinan bertebarnya virus H5N1)

Naruto mendengus kesal, melempar buku luar binasa tebal itu ke luar jendela. Kena kepala Kakek Tazuna lagi, lalu memantul dan menimpa Kurama, yang sedang tidur terlentang, menghadap sang mentari.

"UWAAAAH! ADIKKU! MASA DEPANKUU!"

Kali ini bukan Cuma _headshoot _maupun _chainshoot_. Tapi...

.

.

.

_Twinball-birdshoot_.

Naruto memang luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Cari siapa, dek?" Suster berpakaian ketat itu bertanya. Sengaja merendahkan badannya, memperlihatkan dua bukit kebanggaannya yang selalu membuat iler lelaki menetes begitu melihatnya. Naruto manyun, merasa disindir. Seragamnya sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi badan masih bocah.

Tepat seperti kata Sasuke-Kurama, papan datar tak menggoda.

"Coba cari Uchiha Sasumpit, Uchiha Sasumpret, Uchiha Sasinting, Uchiha Sasuling, humm...siapalah namanya aku tak peduli," jawab Naruto, tidak berminat.

Si suster mengernyit, menopang dagunya sok imut. Naruto memasang senyum poker-face, menahan diri untuk tidak menendang keluar suster gila itu dari lantai enam ini. "Mungkin maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke, dek?"ucap Suster itu, memvalidisasi perkataan Naruto.

Naruto melotot, menodongkan batang loli yang sudah habis, ingin mencolok-colok mata suster itu. "Oke, Uchiha Sabunting, jangan protes!"

Suster itu _sweatdrop_. Tapi, ia berakting semanis mungkin, mulai mengira bocah SMU di hadapannya itu adalah anak tajir. Lihat saja seragamnya! Seragam langka khas murid SMU Izanami begitu mana mungkin bisa dibuat versi KW-nya!

"Siapanya dek, temannya?"

"Pacarnya! Kenapa? Mau protes, huh?!" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke lantai, mulai tidak sabar. Demi bulu ketek Rhoma Malki*st Abon, Naruto tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan suster ini!

Dia tidak sadar, apa yang sudah diucapkannya, sampai membuat si suster melongo. "Aku ingat Uchiha pernah bilang di interview kalau dia suka cewek tipe M*yabi,"ucap suster itu, malah melamun.

Kesal menunggu pintu jenguk dibuka, Naruto membuka rompi sekolahnya, ia balutkan di kepalan tangannya. Satu tinjuan, pintu kaca itu berhasil rusak. "Khu~ Kau akan mati di tanganku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naas, teriakan Naruto disalah tanggapi oleh semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Mereka langsung berebut menahan Naruto, saat si suster pakaian ketat memencet tombol panggilan darurat, _security_.

Naruto memang ekstrim, apalagi tanpa pawang.

.

.

.

Salah Naruto sih, sudah untung-untung jadi manusia normal, tidak bermasalah walau selalu dihampiri biang masalah.

Kalau sudah jadi orang, begini kan jadinya?

_Mental notes : 1. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._

_Jangan ucapkan kata makna terbalik, jika kau tidak ingin semua orang salah fokus dan menganggapmu teroris._

_Jangan memecahkan kaca rumah sakit_

_Terlalu keren dapat membuatmu terlibat masalah_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sistem Kebut Se-sore(?), Done!**

**Ha—ah... Kepala Chic bener-bener plong nulis yang satu ini.**

**Sumpahnya, Sosiologi? Integral? *chuckles* Media balas dendam ke guru, khukhu *jangan ditiru!* Maaf kalau garing-garing nyoy. Saya bukan pelawak, ff ini bukan humor, maupun itu yang ditakutkan. Sekali lagi, hanya gabungan dari obsesi dan kegilaan seorang fans.**

**Balesan review "Bertukar Sementara"**

**~Ichiro Makoto~**

Syukur kalo menghibur, soalnya ini juga media curhat pelepas kepenatan Chic, khekhe...

Wahaha, yang sabar! Chic juga kalo baca ff terkadang suka begitu. Suka kesal sendiri, akhirnya lempar hp *jangan diikutin, sayang banget hpnya XD*

Sasuke? Coba tanyain pada yang bersangkutan

Nih lanjut, walau pendek sangat XD

It's okay. Salam kenal juga, Ichiro-san (boleh panggil begini?)

Khu~ Bukannya bagian kemarin Chic udah ngasih adegan kissu? Itulho... Pas Sasuke kissu jalan, bekas berak anjing pula. Sama waktu Kurama-Sasuke ditendang Naruto. Mereka 'kan nyium lantai.

So, adegan kissu, done! *innocent smile*

**~Levfus kit~**

Chic emang pelit, baru tau? *toyor* *gampared by levfus*

Muehehe thanks for support!

With love, *kissu*

Chicken katsu

**~Hyull~**

Syukur deh, kaka~k.

Gimana kabar? Baik?

Kangen~ :3 *hug pohon*

**~Arum Junnie~**

Heheh... Gimana nih?

**~Ryuusuke583~**

Syukur kalau kau sukaa

Saran ditampung, sankyuu!

**~Guest~**

Amiin *yasinan*

Ngakak berkepanjangan? Kau mau tiket liburan ke RSJ, tidak? Chic nyimpen satu :v Siapa tahu kau berminat. Mau awet muda? Minum bayg*n! Masa tua hilang, nyawa melayang! Kkk~

Sekarang gimana nih? :D

**~Aristy~**

Hehe... Maklumin Chic yoo... Korban iklan ngenes :v Habis mau nonton tontonannya kurang mendidik, mellow-sinetron semua, khekhe

Biasanya tiap pagi nonton berita. Tapi berhubung sekarang sekolah jauh, berangkat nyubuh, gak sempet nnton *malahcurhat*

Hehe, happy to hear that :D

**~Kris hanhun~**

Cerita ini bikin orang ngakak?

Err... apa Chic harus menyediakan tiket kloter kedua liburan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Untuk orang yang ngakak? Tuh, guest juga Chic tawarin tour, kok :trollmeme:

**~UzumakyDesy~**

Kirain Chic-nya :v Tak apalah, kalau kau malu dan tidak mau jujur mengakui kekerenan Chic *ngaca*

Saran ditampung, terimakasih! :D

**~Anonim~**

Haha... Mau Chic tawarin tiket liburan ke RSJ bersama Guest&amp;UzumakyDesy?

Gratis, kok :v

**Well... Ada yang terlewat?**

**Bagaimana yang satu ini?**

**Sungguh, Chic benar-benar terhibur, tahu kalian senang dengan cerita abal plot kacau ini wkwk...**

**Meskipun Chic menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu disebutkan dalam cerita, kalian tetap membacanya. Sesuatu banget :v**

**Mau menebak, siapa cinta pertama Naruto?**

**Clue :**

**Terkenal/populer di Konoha**

**Ada di Izanami**

**Naruto kenal sejak kecil**

**Sering menghancurkan hari-hari Naruto, tapi tetap mempesona**

**Chic sangat keren *abaikanyangsatuini***

**Thanks for all view-fav-foll-reviews! I love you guys! *tebar kissu***

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	4. Cinta Pertama Makhluk Sosial (Bag II)

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, freak-time!knnowledge, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

**Siapkan google, sebelum hujan(istilah)**

**Enjoy, Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu program khusus yang wajib dijalani setiap murid yang terdampar di SMU Izanami. Bukan hanya dituntut berdompet tebal(hanya permainan kata, bukan dompetnya yang tebel, tapi isinya), setiap murid diharuskan memiliki kaliber kecerdasan otak yang tinggi. Cerdas di sini bukan berarti nilai akademikmu harus tinggi. SMU ini punya jajaran bimbingan konseling yang memiliki mata setajam silet. Mereka bertugas untuk menggali kemampuan tiap siswanya.

Program ini menambahkan beberapa mata pelajaran wajib di jadwal masing-masing siswa, dari strata kelas manapun dia berada. Salah satunya adalah Tata Krama dan Manajemen.

Ah... Tata Krama?

Hota Iwaki-sensei, guru buntet berkumis tebal itu? Yang nyeremin tiada duanya itu? Mana mungkin murid Izanami tidak tahu? Guru yang mengaku paling baik karena rajin menugaskan portofolio 75 lembar per minggunya itu, memang benar-benar sensasional.

Tapi, kelas Naruto anti mainsetrum.

Ketika kelas lain mewek kejang hingga tepar mulut berbusa setelah guru itu mengajar, maka di kelas Naruto, posisi guru-murid bertukar sementara.

"_**...Ketiga, Teori Diri Antisosial. Teori ini dikemukakan oleh Sigmund Freud. Digagas oleh beliau, bahwa : masyarakat sebagai makhluk sosial besar peluangnya untuk mengalami konflik yang berikatan dengan kesendirian yang dapat menghalangi seseorang untuk mencapai kesenanagannya...**_"—untaian teori itu terus bergulir. Bukan oleh Hota-sensei, si guru Tata Krama yang terkemuka di dunia maupun akhirat. Kelas Naruto sudah jengah dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerbu tiap bibir guru muda itu bergerak. Ya, Hota-sensei memang berhasil membuat mereka tidak memancing keributan seperti biasanya. Tapi justru itulah titik pusat masalahnya. Daripada merasa kantuk, mereka lebih memilih mengikat dan menggantung Hota-sensei bagai pajangan di tembok belakang kelas. Jangan lupa bola kasti yang baru saja selamat dari tragedi nyaris tenggelam di dalam comberan—kemarin sore, yang disumpalkan di mulut Hota-sensei, tanpa dicuci sedikitpun.

Tadinya mau disumpal pakai apel, tapi terlalu elit—katanya.

Yeah, mereka memang murid yang baik.

Sekalipun Hota-sensei mulai mewek dengan mulut berbuih, mereka pura-pura peduli. Sesekali tersenyum iba dan menanyakan "Kau tidak apa?", lalu kembali konsentrasi ke depan kelas tanpa mendengar rintihan guru killer(ganti 'r' dengan 'd') versi kelas Naruto itu. Teori terasa lebih komunikatif ketika yang menyampaikannya kawan mereka. Toh kurikulum duaributigabelas yang sempat diterapkan menuntut para murid untuk menyiapkan bahan materi sendiri, presentasi ke depan, diskusi oleh mereka pula, bukan? Kalau mentok baru bertanya pada guru. Tapi untuk murid berotak luar biasa macam mereka? Guru jadi tidak ada kerjaan, kan?

Daripada menghalangi pemandangan, mengganggu konsentrasi, tak jelas pekerjaan, kenapa tidak mereka tempel saja Hota-sensei di belakang kelas sebagai pengusir setan?

Beliau tidak perlu lelah mengomel dan menjelaskan teori dengan cara membosankan, mereka bisa belajar dan memahami ilmu pengetahuan ke-Tata Krama-an dengan selamat sentosa.

Itu kalau pelajaran Tata Krama. Lain lagi ketika pelajaran Manajemen yang kebetulan setelahnya.

Ketika bel pergantian pelajaran berkumandang, Naruto dkk buru-buru melepas jimat pengusir setan mereka dari tembok, menendang dan mengusirnya dari teritori kekuasaan mereka. Tak perlu takut bimbingan konseling menegur. Siapa pula yang berani mengusik ketentraman jiwa kelas _pertengahan _miliknya Uchiha Sasuke?

Kalau mereka siap hidup di dasar jurang, silahkan saja.

Memasang wajah anak baik, Naruto dan yang lainnya duduk dengan manis. Pelajaran Manajemen dimulai, ketika walikelas tercinting mereka sampai. Walikelas tercinting bukan titel plesetan semata dari kaum kreatif 4L Y. Tapi, walikelas mereka memang sinting. Ini serius.

Di balik wajah bermasker dan seragam KW militer—yang selalu membuat mereka merasa masuk akademi kemiliteran tempatnya kepala kinclong itu, jajaran guru bilang, Hatake Kakashi punya otak yang terlalu melenceng dari sudut α yang seharusnya.

Guru mana yang tidak cukup gila, mengajarkan anak didiknya meretas sistem keamanan negara, untuk mengetahui _update_ Pendapatan Negara versi terbaru? Survey harga pasar, sampai pada titik -95% dari harga aslinya? Lalu membuktikan sebab-akibat inflasi, dengan cara meminta Sasuke mendorong sedikit harga saham perusahaannya, hingga harga nyaris seluruh barang melonjak 350% dari harga aslinya?

Kakashi memang luar biasa.

Tapi, berbeda dengan yang lain. Setiap pelajaran ini berlangsung, Naruto tidak mau menyentuh alat tulisnya sedikit pun. Dia bisa, namun tidak suka. Khusus untuk hari ini, Naruto lebih memilih mengeluarkan cermin datar dari tas Shiho. Daripada mendengarkan ocehan Kakashi dan semakin menyadari kebenciannya pada pelajaran Manajemen, lebih baik Naruto memandang kaca dan semakin menyadari kecantikannya.

Aw, yeah!

"...Sebagai contoh, Namikaze Naruto. Apa langkah yang kau lakukan untuk menguatkan keuntunganmu?"

Naruto terlonjak. Cerminnya lepas, pecah berkeping-keping. Giginya menggertak kesal, mengutuk Hatake Kakashi dalam hatinya. Tapi ketika berjongkok dan hendak meraih cermin itu, Naruto nyengir lebar. Cerminnya pecah, tapi tidak rusak. Benda keramat itu masih memantulkan wajah jelitanya, jadi banyak pula. Tidak yakin dengan jumlah bayangannya, Naruto langsung menarik kertas dan menuliskan rumus fisika.

Yeah... Berkutat terlalu lama dengan fisika memang tidak terlalu baik. Bisa jadi ketika kau berada di tengah jalan dan truk rem blong tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri, kau malah menghitung percepatan truk tersebut, jarakmu dan truk, lalu menggabungkannya dalam rumus untuk mencari berapa waktu yang diperlukan truk hingga menabrakmu. Untung jika otakmu bekerja lebih cepat daripada cahaya. Kalau tidak?

Rumus lupa, hasil tidak ditemukan, tanpa kau sadari truk itu sudah mencium badanmu.

Menyesal deh, tak bisa menghitung jarak pental badanmu setelah ditabrak.

"...NAMIKAZE!"

_Syuuut! BLETAK!_

"ADAW!"

Kali ini, _headshot _Kakashi lakukan. Pakai infocus bermassa 2 kg itu, sukses mengenai kepala Naruto dengan percepatan—ahh, sudahlah!

Naruto meringis, menendang benda elektonik yang digunakan sebagai proyeksi slide materi itu dengan emosi. Kali ini, ia memaksakan dirinya menghadap gurunya yang menyebalkan itu. "Apa sih?! Tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk?!" Naruto mulai nyerocos, mengomeli Kakashi. Setelah sekian minggu berhadapan dengan guru ini, masih belum sadar juga Kakashi bisa membuat semua temannya bertekuk lutut—gosipnya, Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun. Mungkin Naruto masih dendam perihal hari pertamanya di sekolah yang berhias kaki kesemutan gara-gara guru teroris yang satu ini. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar siapa yang punya tahta di atas awan selama pelajaran Manajemen berlangsung.

"Apa yang kutanyakan pada Namikaze, Tokio?" Kakashi mengabaikan protesan Naruto.

"T-taktik pembludakan rekening p-pribadi, sensei!" Tokio menjawab, agak merinding. Jelas saja. Kakashi sudah berasap begitu. Jawabannya jadi ngaco. Harusnya taktik penaikkan laba tertinggi, malah pembludakkan rekening pribadi. Ya sudahlah, toh akhirnya sama-sama masuk rekening juga. Lagipula kalau diterapkan pada materi Logika Matematika, konklusi itu masuk akal juga.

"Kau tidak mendengar jawaban teman-temanmu, Namikaze?" Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum palsu di balik maskernya.

"Dengar, kok!" tukas Naruto. "Mereka bilang dengan cara menaikkan harga saham, bukan? Cih... Cara tradisional begitu, kurang greget!" Kakashi melongo, saat Naruto duduk di atas meja dan bersidekap angkuh.

"Pembludakkan? Mudah! Cantumkan tarif untuk bernafas. Satu hirup ¥5000. Mustahil untuk dilakukan? 95% oksigen yang kalian hirup berasal dari hutan Konoha. Ingat lagi siapa yang berjasa membuat Konoha sejuk dengan pepohonan yang mengitari wilayahnya. Hutan buatan yang merupakan jantung kehidupan kita saat ini adalah milik Namikaze," Naruto tertawa sarkastik. "Teman-temanku bilang, menaikkan harga saham, bukan? Cih, terlalu naif. Hanya begitu yang terkena dampaknya langsung adalah dunia bisnis. Masyarakat menerima hasil sekundernya, sudah berupa inflasi. Kan kalau pencantuman tarif bernafas, semua juga wajib membayar. Tiap satu orang dimisalkan menghirup seribu kali oksigen, dapat lima juta, tuh. Kalikan dengan jumlah penduduk. Itu tiap hari, sensei!" Naruto mulai menggebu.

Satu kelas melongo, mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Mengkhayal? Tidak juga. Jika dia memang berniat menyiksa semua orang, hal itu sangat memungkinkan dilakukan oleh Naruto. System hutan buatan itu memang milik kakak Naruto, ilmuwan gila yang satu dan satu-satunya itu. Gagasan ketika Konoha dalam keadaan gersang minim oksigen, ketika generasi muda hingga tua-nya banyak yang terserang kelainan sistem pernafasan. Kurang oksigen. Paru-paru tidak bekerja secara maksimal.

Akibat penebangan pohon, man! Makanya, jaga lingkungan!

Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto bukan Uchiha yang ngakunya berperikemanusiaan, tapi terjun di dunia bisnis yang kejam. Naruto adalah Namikaze. Manusia pemilik otak rada-rada dengan tingkat perikemanusiaan yang tinggi. Seorang pahlawan nuntut tanda jasa.

"...Tapi gak tega deh, sensei! Sepertinya..." Naruto menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada semua orang yang menghuni kelas itu. Sebuah artikel lama, tentang virus mematikan yang pernah menyebar di Konoha dan berhasil dihapuskan tanpa korban jiwa oleh Minato—ayahnya. "...Lebih menguntungkan untuk menyisipkan sisa virus itu pada pompa oksigen ciptaan Kak Kurama. Lalu menyemprotkannya ke seantero Konoha—sedunia kalau bisa. Pasang tarif untuk vaksin antivirusnya, bisa nego. Harga penawaran tertinggi didahulukan. Khusus untuk seorang perjaka ngenes bernama Hatake Kakashi, vaksin tidak disediakan. Sekian, terimakasih telah memberikanku ruang untuk berbicara di pelajaran menyebalkan ini, sensei~!"

Baru kali ini, Kakashi benci pada murid yang jujur. Hell... Jujurnya Naruto terlalu ekstrim. Iya sih, Kakashi suka dengan ide penyengsaraan dunia itu. Tapi, jika ia ikut disengsarakan seperti itu, apalagi dapat diskriminasi spesial begitu, tidak jadi suka-nya deh. Eh, tapi... Apa ini hanya perasaannya, atau Naruto memang sedang mengancamnya?

"...Kau mengancamku, Namikaze?"

"Iya. Apa sensei senang, sekarang? Ini berkat sensei, yang mengajariku konsep manajemen Uchiha!"

Senyum manis dari Naruto, benar-benar membuat Kakashi dongkol. Yeah, dia memang terlalu jujur.

"Bisa kau tolong Sensei, tutup pintu dari luar?"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian tolong Sensei tutup usia saja? Naru bersedia kok! Ikhlas!" Naruto tertawa lebar.

Kali ini, Kakashi benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran.

"NAMIKAZE! SINI KAU!"

"TIDAAAK! AKU BUKAN LOLI, MR. PEDO!"

"SIALAN!"

Sekali lagi, Naruto tanpa pawang memang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Setidaknya... Kelas XI IPA 3 bisa bersantai dari kekangan pelajaran Manajemen, selagi Naruto dan Kakashi mempraktekan adegan romance berlatar awan Colomunimbus. (Jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada pesawat Air Asia yang jatuh lagi)

* * *

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cinta Pertama Makhluk Sosial (Bag II)**

* * *

"Pahit,"Sasuke bergumam lemas, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bubur di atas sendok pemuda itu abaikan. Terjangkit virus tipus memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau yakin tidak mencampur bubuk kamper di dalamnya, Naruto?" Kurama bertanya, dengan tangan sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada laptop Naruto—yang dipinjamnya.

"Aku tidak memasukkan apapun, Kak. Memang inilah penderitaan seorang pasien tipus. Harus makan banyak, tapi lidah konslet. Makanan seenak apapun juga akan terasa pahit atau hambar, apalagi bubur menjijikan ini?" Naruto merengut kecil, menyimpan kembali mangkok bubur itu ke atas meja. "Gerak sedikit, demam tinggi. Enggak digerakkin, lemes banget. Harus full bed-rest. Berak di kasur kalau perlu. Ckckck... Mati aja deh, Sas!" sambung gadis itu—setengah sinis.

Sasuke menggetok puncak kepala Naruto pakai remot AC. Tidak keras, tapi cukup bikin _nyut-nyutan_. "Kau tidak membantu meningkatkan nafsu makanku sama sekali, _dobe_!" Sasuke protes, mengerut pelipisnya ketika pening kembali menyerang.

"Beruntung kau sedang sakit, _teme_. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau sudah tinggal nama~" Naruto menyeringai kesal. Remot AC yang membuat kepalanya nyeri ia hantamkan ke lantai, tak lupa menginjaknya dengan brutal. Seolah remot itu adalah badan Sasuke.

"Kau mengerikan!"dengus Sasuke. Tidak berani memprotes ataupun menuntut kerusakan remot AC itu. Dia berbaring di teritori Namikaze, bro. Uzu Hospital! Pintu kaca rusak bukannya Naruto diberi hukuman, malah suster-setengah-cabe di meja suster jaga yang mendapat hadiah surat PHK. Ish... Sebanyak apapun harta Uchiha yang akan diwariskan padanya, Sasuke tidak sanggup mengotori saham keluarga Namikaze. Mereka tidak dalam jangkauan target rudal Uchiha. Makanya, mencari masalah pada Naruto saat ini tidak baik untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. "Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya menghajarku, bantu aku agar sanggup menelan nutrisi makanan dan bisa cepat pulang!" Sasuke kembali merengek. Rupa-rupanya dikurung seminggu lebih di penjara bau obat ini cukup membuatnya rindu udara segar.

"Bukan salahku kau sakit begini! Salahkan virus _Salmonella tiphy_!" Naruto menggerutu. Memilih mendekati dan memperhatikan apa yang Kurama lakukan. Diam-diam mengutuk kakaknya agar cepat dapat jodoh, wanita sederhana namun tinggi budi pekerti. Naruto kapok mengutuk aneh-aneh pada Kakaknya ini. Sekali-kali harus kutukan yang bagus, biar jadi adik idaman. Walaupun gara-gara ulah Kakaknya, ia terdampar di satu ruangan yang sama dengan seonggok kepala pantat pertengahan antara bebek dan ayam.

"Aku punya ide bagus!" Kurama menjentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum lebar pada dua remaja kelas 2 SMU yang ada di depannya. "Gimana kalau Naruto ganti metode suap? Dari suapin pake sendok, jadi suapin pake mulut?" usul Kurama, langsung ketawa ngakak, bangga dengan ide cemerlang dari otaknya. Dia memang seorang jenius.

"...KAKAK!"

Mendapat sinyal bahaya, Kurama langsung mengangkat laptop di pangkuannya sebagai tameng dadakan. Kaki Naruto bergerak cepat, lihai, mengenai laptop itu, terpelanting, hingga menghantam tembok. "Bukan aku yang menendang, lho, ya..." Kurama mengekeh tanpa dosa.

Naruto melongo, menatap nanar pada laptopnya yang mati mengenaskan.

Sebelum Naruto kembali mengamuk, Kurama buru-buru angkat kaki.

"L-laptop...ku..."

Sasuke meringis kecil, menatap iba pada Naruto yang melangkah gontai, menghampiri jasad benda elektonik itu. Pemuda itu kira, Naruto akan menangis, atau minimalnya langsung mengadu pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi ternyata, gadis itu malah melompat kegirangan, tertawa kesetanan.

"YEAH! LAPTOP BARU, I'M COMIIIIIIIING!"jerit gadis itu penuh euforia, sukses membuat Sasuke _speechless_.

Oke, kepala Sasuke sudah pening. Jangan membuatnya semakin pusing!

"Kurama sudah pergi, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Naruto sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menggendikkan bahu. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Sasuke, mendorong pemuda itu agar berbaring. "Meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian? Oh, tidak! Aku masih ingin menonton detik-detik kematianmu," ucap gadis itu, nyengir lebar.

Sasuke menepuk wajahnya—_facepalm_. Untuk sekali saja, ia berharap kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan tadi hanya modus untuk menutupi bahwa Naruto ingin merawatnya yang sedang sakit. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Kalaupun Naruto peduli, hanya sebatas hubungan antar-kompetitor. Naruto sudah punya tambatan hati, kenal dari kecil pula! Sasuke tidak punya kesempatan...

"Tipus bisa menyebabkan kematian jika salah penanganan, _dobe_. Aku belum sembuh bukan karena mau mati, tapi karena kurang nutrisi. Antibodi-ku takkan kembali sampai pola makanku sudah benar, itu yang dokter bilang,"Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sialnya, infusan pengganti nutrisi makanan ini sukses mengganggu pola tidurku," Sasuke mulai curhat.

Naruto hanya manggut. Dia tahu. Terkadang, obat-obatan yang dikonsumsi tubuh bekerja menyembuhkan yang satu dan menghancurkan yang lainnya. "Sekarang kau coba tidur saja, Sas!" ucap Naruto. Tangannya menarik selimut hingga setengah dada Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa..."

"Pakai baygon?"

"Serius, tidak bisa!"

"Oke, aku ambilkan _Botulinum Toxin_ agar—"

"—NARUTO!"

"Oke, maaf!"

Naruto tertawa garing saat Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam. Yeah... Mungkin Naruto rindu cekclok dengan kompetitornya ini, sampai-sampai memancing masalah segala. Klub Jurnalis terasa sepi tanpa adanya Sasuke. Anggotanya galau semua, sih, tidak bertemu dengan ketua mereka ini. Walau Sasuke adalah ketua paling aneh yang ada di dunia, tapi dia punya tanggung jawab dalam tugasnya. Lumayan keren, kalau Naruto boleh berkomentar.

"Jadi, apa aku harus mengelus rambutmu sampai kau tertidur, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Tante Mikoto ketika kau mimpi buruk?"pertanyaan Naruto membuat pipi Sasuke merona, malu. Sialan! Siapa yang mengumbar-umbar ibunya sering mengelus rambut Sasuke ketika ia mimpi buruk?

Apa...Naruto mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?!" Naruto jadi sewot sendiri saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan aneh. Seolah Naruto sudah menelan tomat karungan yang Sasuke sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidurnya. "Lebih baik kau tidur, sana! Atau...harus kubacakan sebuah dongeng?"Naruto manyun.

"Bagaimana kalau dongeng tentang cinta pertamamu?"Sasuke bergumam, langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi menyamping, memunggungi Naruto.

Sebutlah dia malu membuka topik ini.

"Cinta pertamaku?"beo Naruto, bingung. Ketika teringat dengan kirimannya di website sekolah tempo hari, gadis itu mengerling. "Ou...! Ada Uchiha yang patah hati, di sini~ Manisnya~!"

Sasuke mendengus, mengabaikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan bisa menyaingi cinta pertamaku. Menyerahlah~!" nada main-main dari Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke dongkol. Pemuda itu langsung bangun, mencubit kesal kedua pipi Naruto.

"Describe it! No one can defeat Uchiha Sasuke!" deklarasi Sasuke secara sepihak. Benar-benar tidak terima jika ada yang tidak bisa ia kalahkan. "I'm popular, dobe!"

"Cinta pertamaku lebih populer, teme,"

"Aku tampan!"

"...Dia lebih menakjubkan,"

"Semua gadis takluk padaku!"

"Semua? Hei! Aku tidak takluk padamu!"

Satu botol menghantam kepala.

"Oke, oke, kutarik yang tadi! Aku punya banyak fans!"

"Duh? Kau mengakui fans ababil-mu itu? Kau sudah tidak waras, Sasuke..."

"..."

"Lagipula dia dikagumi seluruh lapis penduduk, gyaaa~!"

Naruto mulai tertular virus _fansgirling_.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Tapi, Sasuke? Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Agar aku bisa menunjukkan kalau aku lebih pantas darinya!"

"..."

"..."

"...Oh,"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya—merasakan pening yang semakin menjadi. Inginnya sih berbalik lagi, melihat Naruto. Sasuke tentunya ingin mengetahui respon Naruto dengan setiap untai kata yang diucapkannya. Tapi kalau kepala begini, buka mata pun jadi malas.

_Srat..._

"...Kau mau dengar lagi, semenakjubkan apa Cinta Pertamaku itu?" Sasuke terhenyak, ketika ia merasakan jemari lembut menyentuh mahkota pertengahan antara bebek dan ayamnya yang sangat ia banggakan.

Tidak salah lagi, tangan Naruto.

"...H-hmm?"

"...Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dua hari seminggu bertemu dengannya tidak cukup untukku. Inginnya sih setiap hari, bermangkok-mangkok jumbo! Hehe..."

_Nahlho? Mangkok jumbo?_

"Menyebalkan, selalu membuatku mengantri. Tapi tetap saja. Dia...benar-benar fantastik, nempel di lidah!"

_H-hoi?_

"...Singkat kata, lezat,"

_Lezat? Jangan bilang...!_

Sasuke reflek membalikkan dirinya, langsung duduk dan mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"...Ramen? Cinta Pertamamu adalah RAMEN?!" hujan lokal dimulai.

Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa, mengangguk dengan semangat.

"...Wow! Aku...cemburu pada ramen?" Hidung Sasuke kembang-kempis.

"Hm! Bukankah bagus untuk rubrik mading minggu depan?" Naruto ngakak.

Merasa direndahkan, Sasuke menggetok kepala Naruto dengan kesal."Sialan kau, dobe!" umpatnya kesal.

Naruto meringis kecil, masih terkekeh menahan tawa dengan tangan mengusap puncak kepalanya yang lagi-lagi _nyut-nyutan_. "Heheh! Jangan-jangan, kau sakit tipus karena virus _Salmonella tiphy _bereaksi dengan kecemburuanmu?"

"..."

"Sudah kuduga! Aw~ Kau benar-benar manis, _Saskey_~"

"...Shut up!"

Wajah Sasuke kini benar-benar terasa panas. Bukan hanya karena demamnya, ataupun rasa dongkol diekori malunya. Melainkan karena _rasa menggelitik _di perutnya saat Naruto mengalamatkan _pet-name _padanya. Entah itu hanya main-main, menyindir, atau apapun itu, yang jelas...

Cukup ampuh untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengalami _melting _dadakan.

Naruto memang luar biasa.

"Aslinya, kau cemburu, Sas?" tawa Naruto sudah reda. Kali ini dia bertanya dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"Sasuke mendengus, kembali membaringkan dirinya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Gadis itu malah membuka ponselnya, mengetik _e-mail_, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti tadi—mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"...Naruto?" Suara Sasuke terdengar bagai bisikkan. Sepertinya dia mulai mengantuk.

"...Hmm?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Naruto tertawa. Kenapa Sasuke jadi lembek begini?

"Sungguh, Sasuke. Jangan membuatku tertawa. Cepatlah sembuh, dan jadilah Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu. Kau membuatku takut, haha!"

"...Whatever. Temani aku sampai kau lelah, lalu pulanglah,"

Sasuke mulai merasakan matanya semakin berat. Dia memang sulit tidur belakangan ini. Jadi tak mengherankan, jika kantuk langsung datang saat ada yang mengelus kepalanya.

Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di negeri mimpi, Sasuke mendengar bisikkan kecil.

"_Have a nice dream, Sas. See you tomorrow,"_

.

.

.

_Drrt! Drrt!_

Kurama terlonjak. Meraih ponselnya, mata setengah-terpejam itu langsung terbelalak saat itu pula. Di sana, di layar ponselnya, tertera jelas nama kontak Uzumaki Naruto, adiknya. Kepalanya sudah memutar _bloody-scene_, takut Naruto akan menuntutnya mengembalikan keadaan laptop adiknya itu. Kurama tidak sanggup, lalu Naruto akan membunuhnya. Shit! Adiknya terlalu jenius. Bisa-bisa kematian Kurama tidak ada yang mengetahui dalam kurun waktu satu abad. Satu dunia banjir air mata, menangisi kepergian pemuda tampan sepertinya. Kasus bunuh diri merajalela, tidak ada yang rela kehilangan pemuda keren sepertinya.

Yeah, begitulah imajinasi Kurama yang masih meler bagai Kodok Zuma.

Tapi pada faktanya, badan _e-mail _dari Naruto malah membuat pemuda itu nyengir.

_**From : Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Subject : Wanna guess?**_

_**Resosialisasi, kak! Gak jadi orang, jadi manusia lagi aja, rela kok! *whiteflag up***_

_**Hehe... Jadi makhluk sosial itu emang ribet, yak?**_

_**Gapapa deh, demi jadi manusia, ngemban tahta makhluk sosial juga akan kutelan!**_

_**Jangan lupa tegur jika Konformitasku melenceng, ya kak!**_

_**...**_

_**PS : Kompensasi apa yang harus kulakukan karena melakukan desosialisasi menjadi orang?**_

_**To : Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Subject : re:Wanna guess?**_

_**Resosialisasi, huh? Kondisi di mana seseorang diberi identitas baru? Goffman akan tertawa jika tahu teori-nya kau wujudkan dengan Resosialisasi dari manusia ke orang, adik! Apakah itu yang membuatmu berubah belakangan ini? Yokatta! Kembalilah jadi adikku yang manis!**_

_**Ribet? Tidak juga. Kemarin aku mendapat laporan dari guru konselingmu, soal skandal dengan guru Manajemen. Kau bukan hanya berhasil kembali menjadi manusia—makhluk sosial, tapi juga berhasil menjadi Namikaze. Selamat! Hidupmu akan luar biasa dengan status Namikaze!**_

_**PS : Kompensasi atas desosialisasi? Hmm... Mungkin, merespon Cinta Pertama Makhluk Sosial, yang membuatmu kembali jadi Makhluk Sosial? (Kakak yakin kau mengerti siapa yang kita maksudkan di sini)**_

_**PSS : Kontakmu akan kurubah nanti. Traktiran ditunggu~**_

Satu laporan pengiriman diterima, Kurama membuka mulutnya."Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Naruto! Kan kalau begini, penelitian apapun yang kulakukan pasti terwujud!"ucapnya disertai tawa laknat.

.

.

.

_Dua Namikaze siap tampil beraliansi._

_Well... _

_Sekedar peringatan untuk yang merasa berdarah Uchiha, di manapun anda berada._

.

.

.

**Duh? Ini apaan coba?**

**Wkwkwk maaaaf kalau lama dan aneh, kepala Chic kemaren-kemaren lagi penuh sama proposal, sponsor, proposal, sponsor. **

**Btw, ada yang punya jalur buat sponsor, rayon Bandung? *plak*modus***

**Hmm... Bagaimana yang ini? Gak seperti chapter sebelumnya yang penuh dengan kegilaan, di chapter ini Chic mengedepankan F aksi-reaksi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. *mulaifisika***

**Mungkin kalian bisa menafsirkan sendiri, maksud dari e-mail antara Kurama-Naruto? Khukhu~**

**Re-review :**

**~levfus kit**

Yang Chic lakuin sama Naru? Gak ada :trollmeme:

B-bagaimana kau tahu Chic itu gelo dan sinting? C-chic...j-jadi m-malu *blushing* #lho?

Haha... yang ini bagaimana? Masih bikin pusing kah?

Semoga iya *gampared*

**~Nabila Chan BTL**

Gak kuat? Kuatin XD

Wahaha, Chic dipanggil senpai? Gak salah nih?

Oh, ya. Nih udh lanjut

**~Hyull**

Sengaja ditanggungin kak :v

Khekhe...tapi udah lanjut kok!

Hmm...Terus Chic harus peluk apa? *pose mikir*

**~Ryuusuke583**

Sekarang lebih berasap lagi~!

Noh udah dijawab siapa first love-nya Naru :v

Iya ini udah lanjut kok!~

**~Guest**

Hai juga, Guest :D

Wkwkwk... Chic udah keseringan liburan ke sana :v (ini bohong, kok)

Mudah-mudahan bahasanya makin gak nyampe, bro. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan *gampared*

**~UzumakiDesy**

Hahaha peace, mamen! XDv

Iya ini udah lanjut~!

**~efi. astuti .1**

Wkwkwk... Sasuke masuk RS karena Tipus... Tapi stress karena Naru punya Cinper juga memungkinkan :v

Iya ini udah lanjut~!

**~Ichiro Makoto**

Oke, Ichi.

Hmm... Ichi, Chic. Kita sama-sama berkanji _chi_ alias darah. Jangan-jangan... kita anak ayam yang dipisahkan? Tidaaaaaak! *mulaierror*

Wahahaha... Telen sekalian hpnya~

Hehe... Udah gak penasaran lagi, kan? *kedipkedip*

**~Fap-kun**

Mueheheh... Hati-hati, senyam-senyum sendiri merupakan salah satu gejala kangen sama Chic *BLETAK!*

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang nista :v

**~Aristy**

Khekhe... Pelepas penat, un! Kemarin-kemarin otak Chic lagi bolot gara-gara pelajaran Sosiologi. Makanya Chic tumpahin ke sini :v

Wkwkwk

Cinper Naru? Sasuke gak dalam bahaya, ah :v Terjawab di chap ini kan

Kurama? Dia ada, kok di chap kemarin. Cuma numpang nama, kena _twinball-birdshoot_. XD

Ini udah lanjut~!

**~Arum Junnie**

Wahaha~! Jujur, pelajaran ini paling bikin Chic bengong di kelas, tapi jadi gila di rumah. Sadomasochist de el el Chic lampiasin ke seperangkat alat tidur (baca : guling dan sanak saudaranya)

Hehe semoga tetap keren, yak!

**~Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sejak Chic berkehendak, khukhu~! Habisnya tiap baca ff, kebanyakan Sasu sama Kurama itu musuhan terus. Kan kurang greget :v

Ne, sama-sama

#bales SunJauh

**~zadita uchiha**

Wkwkwk bisa jadiiii :v

Nih udh update. Maaf gak kilat. Biasa, sibuk di duta *gampared*

**~Jasmine DaisynoYuki**

Waaa, Chic terhura lho, ada yang bisa menebak Cinper Naru itu apa XD

Selamat! Kau mendapatkan sepuluh cincin batu ali/akik berbeda warna. Segera ambil di tambang batu terdekat :v

**~ hendrawan. putra .948**

Ini udah mulai keren belum? Duanyanya mulai saling jitak, sekarang :v

Nanti-nanti Chic bikin mereka saling tebas, kkk *jderr*

Iyaa ini udh lanjut

**~SNlop**

Konklusi yang bagus, khukhu!

Noh, udh tau kan apa yang dilakuin Naru? Xixi

**~Nita Nitachi**

Iyaaa ini udah update kok! Masih suka? :v

**~Kris hanhun**

Iya ini udh lanjut~!

**~Khioneizys**

Haha, nih udh terjawab kok

**~November With Love**

Wkwkwk... Iyaaa ini udh lanjut

**Yosh! Akhirnya beres, hehe...**

**Ada yang terlewat, kah?**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan ini, Chic kemarin-kemarin nyaris gak bisa buka e-mail buat liat notifikasi fanfiction, hehe... Lagipula mulai tempo hari, Chic jadi punya jadwal tambahan belajar Matematika setiap pulang sekolah. Jadi pulang makin sore, dan gak bisa janji lanjut secepat 3 chapter sebelumnya. Nasib jadi kandidat olimpiade *mewek***

**Hontou ni gomenasai~! *bow***

**Sekali lagi thanks buat all support**

**View-read-review-follow-fave-etc, terimakasih! :D**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	5. Dunia Pasti Berputar

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, freak-time!relationshipbasis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

**Enjoy, Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hik!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Di punggungnya, naik bagai koala, sesosok Naruto yang tengah menyenandungkan berbagai macam melodi. Dari lagu Cicak-Cicak di Dinding hingga Balonku Ada Lima versi _death metal_. Bagaimana caranya lagu-lagu bocah ingusan nan menggemaskan itu di aransemen menjadi ras _death metal_?

Jangan tanya Sasuke, tanyakan saja pada Namikaze Naruto yang sedang mabuk ini.

Nahlho? Mabuk?

Sasuke tertawa sarkastik. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari sebuah hotel tempat di adakannya pertemuan kolega-kolega bisnis, sebagai wakil dari keluarga masing-masing. Tadinya Sasuke akan berangkat bersama dengan Kurama. Tahu-tahu mahasiswa Psikolog yang rajin membuat dosen utamanya lari ke psikiater itu malah menyeret Namikaze Naruto, lengkap dengan setelan gaun.

"_Selamat bersenang-senang dengan adikku, Uchiha~!"_—itu kalimat perpisahan dari Kurama.

Sasuke sudah curiga dari awal, dengan seringai dari rubah buluk itu. Semua masih normal, sampai mereka di hotel. Naruto dan Sasuke tentu cekcok tidak jelas seperti biasanya. Namun saat acara bebas dimulai, Sasuke agak takjub dengan sikap Naruto. Gadis itu begitu mudahnya mengajak para penghuni dunia eksekutif itu untuk berbincang dengannya. Yang lebih menakjubkannya lagi, omongan gadis itu bisa membuat para pemimpin perusahaan kehabisan kata-kata.

Namikaze memang mengerikan.

Yang Sasuke tidak suka dari pertemuan antar-kolega adalah..._cocktail_. Badannya tidak pernah bersahabat dengan minuman beralkohol itu. Cukup satu teguk, dan Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke toilet terdekat.

Isi perutnya langsung keluar semua.

"_Yang benar saja, Sasuke... Kau ini penerus Uchiha Group? Hanya cocktail dengan kadar alkohol rendah begini kau tidak kuat? Payah!"_—itu ejekkan dari Naruto yang entah sudah minum berapa gelas.

Setelah itu, Naruto meninggalkannya merana di dalam bilik kamar mandi. Hitunglah setengah jam setelah itu, Sasuke menemukan Naruto cekikikan sendiri di salah satu meja _ballroom_. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak memegang gelas tinggi bekas anggur, Sasuke sudah membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat.

Alhasil, beginilah ia, menggendong Naruto di punggung, meninggalkan hotel tempat pertemuan itu berlangsung. Sasuke bisa saja memanggil supir pribadinya untuk menjemput, namun harga diri tidak mengijinkan. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ayah dan keluarga besarnya, jika Sasuke kabur dari kolega-party lagi, hanya karena tidak kuat dengan bau minuman beralkohol itu?

Ini sungguh tidak-Uchiha-sama-sekali!

"_Saskey~_"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya gugup. Sudah berapa kali telinganya dihantui suara menggemaskan itu? Sasuke bersumpah, jika Naruto sadar keesokan harinya, ia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"_Saskey yang tampan~_"

Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba tersenyum sebisanya, walau hati tak mengizinkan. Ya sudahlah... Ada baiknya juga terperangkap bersama Namikaze mabuk. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendengar pujian 'tampan' dari Naruto?

"...Hn?"

"_Saskey~ Kau menyukaiku, kan? Ya kan?" _Naruto mulai cekikikan lagi.

"Percaya diri sekali kau? Aku tidak menyukaimu," Sasuke mengelak, terkekeh ketika Naruto merengut di belakangnya.

"_Buktinya Saskey cemburu pada ramen!" _

Sasuke menarik kata-katanya. Terperangkap dengan Naruto mabuk bukan hal yang menyenangkan sama sekali. Mabuk-tidak-mabuk Naruto masih semenyebalkan yang ia ingat. Tidak imut sama sekali.

"Don't remind it!"

"_Aku kira... Saskey menyukaiku..._"

Sasuke meringis. Apa hanya bayangannya, atau intonasi Naruto memang terdengar kecewa?

"_Padahal, aku senang kalau Saskey menyukaiku!_"

Oke, wajah Sasuke terasa panas.

"_Ternyata Saskey tidak suka Naru ya... Naru jadi sedih..._"

"...Sedih?"

"_Hu'um!_"

"..."

"_Saskey?_"

"Kalau kubilang aku suka padamu, kau senang?"

"_Tentu saja!_"

"Oke, aku menyukaimu," Sasuke ingin sekali menggaruk kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Untuk apa dia mengaku pada orang mabuk? Jika pada pagi harinya orang tersebut tidak akan mengingat apapun?

Oh, man!

_Sakitnya tuh, di sini..._

"_Bagus deh..._"

"...N-naru sendiri bagaimana? Suka padaku, tidak?"

"_Hmm...tidak! Hehe..._"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Telinganya berdenging.

Ini benar-benar...

_Sakitnya tuh, di sini_...

Kaki mulai berjalan lagi, syukur-syukur masih kuat juga.

"..."

"_Saskey kenapa diam?_"

"..."

"_Kak Kurama bilang, kalau Naru bilang sesuatu dan Saskey diam, itu artinya Saskey patah hati... Benar?_"

Sasuke tertawa sinis dalam hatinya. Kurama memang jenius.

"..."

"_Saskey! Jawab Naruu!_"

"Kau bawel sekali? Mau kuturunkan?!"

"_T-tidak mau...!_"

"Bagus, diam dan jadi bayi koala yang baik di situ!"

"_Oke, mami koala~!_"

**Twitch!**

"Heran sekali, mengapa aku bisa menyukai gadis gila sepertimu!" Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas, ketika Naruto di punggungnya kembali cekikikan.

Ngenes sekali Sasuke ini.

"..._Mungkin karena aku ini tipe pacar idaman Saskey_?"

Sasuke merengut. Naruto? Tipe pacar idaman? Kalau Sasuke ingin memperpendek umurnya, sih, bisa saja! Pacar sadis begini, siapa yang mau, coba?

Eh...tapi... Ngomong-ngomong soal tipe pacar idaman, Sasuke jadi penasaran. Apa sih yang Naruto cari dari seorang lelaki? Bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengalahkan kecintaan gadis itu pada ramen?

"Kau sendiri...apa tipe pacar idamanmu?"

"_Seperti Saskey_," jawaban spontan dari Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "_Apa adanya... Baik, pintar, bisa membuat Kak Kurama senang, bisa diajak sadis-sadisan bareng...seperti Saskey_,"

_Aw, man! _Sasuke _melting!_

"Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"_Tidak mau!_"

Harapan Sasuke tandas seketika.

"_Pacaran itu picik_,"

"..."

"..."

"...Picik?"

"_Hum! Picik,_" Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di lehernya. "_Di depannya manis. Terlalu banyak janji, terlalu banyak yang bisa dikhianati. Ada yang kinclong sedikit langsung belok, selingkuh. Kalau udah gak sayang ditinggal. Mereka pikir manusia itu permen karet, yang habis manis sepah di buang? Katanya bosen, jadinya putus. Kalau memang serius gak mungkin bosen. Belum lagi banyak tuntutan. Jadwal apel malam minggu. Hell... Malam minggu itu bagian diskon di Ichiraku ramen, tahu!_"

Sasuke merengut. Abaikan kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan. Mengapa...Naruto terdengar seperti sudah merasakan semua itu? Seolah-olah dia adalah korban dari status 'pacaran'?

"Kau...sudah pernah pacaran?"

"_Belum,_" Sasuke bersumpah, ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut Naruto saat ini juga. "_Kurama yang bilang. Katanya pacaran itu picik. Kakak-kakak sok cantik itu ninggalin Kak Kurama, padahal Kak Kurama sampai memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya segala. Kak Kurama, bro! Yang sadisnya tiada duanya!_"

Sasuke menyeringai. Satu info di dapat. Kurama trauma patah hati.

"Kalau langsung menikah denganku, bagaimana?"

"..._Tidak mau._"

"Kenapa?"

"_Saat aku dikenalkan pada orangtuamu, ternyata kau sudah dijodohkan, pada pewaris perusahaan besar yang lainnya. Nanti aku jadi simpanan. Tidak, terimakasih. Masih banyak laki-laki mapan yang mengantri untuk jadi pendamping hidupku. Atau...kau dan aku kabur, kawin lari. Ujung-ujungnya hidup menderita, tidak diterima kedua keluarga kita. Untung kalau saat itu aku langsung ko'id. Ini kalau kau duluan yang mati kelaparan? Aku jadi janda muda. Tidak mau, terimakasih. Pilihan ketiga... Aku mungkin saja diburu oleh pengawal Ayahmu, aku mati. Tamat,"_

"..."

"_Seperti di Drama yang Ibu dan Kakak tonton,_"

Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar menjatuhkan Naruto di trotoar.

"..._Sasukeeee!_"

Sasuke tersenyum kering, langsung berjongkok dan menodong Naruto dengan ranting pohon yang entah di dapatnya darimana.

"..._Sasuke?_"

"Kau tidak mabuk!" tuduh Sasuke.

"_Aku mabuk_," Naruto nyengir lebar. "_Tapi masih sadar!_"

"...Sudah kuduga,"

"..."

"..."

"..._Sasuke?_"

"...Sialan...!"

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berlari, wajahnya terbakar di bawah temaram bulan.

Naruto tertawa lebar, mulai mengejar Sasuke. Kepalanya berputar, namun kakinya masih bisa seimbang.

Berterimakasihlah pada Kurama, yang sering menjadikannya kelinci percobaan. Sehingga pengaruh alkohol tidak benar-benar memengaruhinya.

"_Come on, Saskey! Kau benar-benar menggemaskan! Ayo lanjutkan lagi adegan yang tadi, nyiahahaha!_"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"_Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku jika kabur seperti itu! Ayolah! Sini! Aku belum merekam pengakuanmu!_"

"DIE, YOU IDIOT!"

"_Hahaha...!_"

Pertama kalinya, Sasuke dihantam rasa malu yang luar biasa.

Harga dirinya, benar-benar _mojret _kali ini.

Naruto memang luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dunia Pasti Berputar**

"_Selamat pagi, Saskey!"_

"_Menyingkir dariku!"_

"_Saskey, ayo sekelompok dengan—"_

"—_Aku sudah punya kelompok!"_

"_Saskey, ayo makan siang bers—"_

"—_Aku sudah makan!"_

"_Saskey, ayo ke ruang broa—"_

"—_AKU MAU PULANG!"_

Naruto tertawa kesetanan. Karin-Juugo-Suigetsu-Shikamaru-Sakura jaga jarak. Squad Jurnalistik tidak mau tertular kesintingan Namikazedan itu. Mereka ngeri. Seharian penuh, satu sekolah melongo semua. Uchiha Sasuke berlari, bersembunyi, terus menghindari Namikaze Naruto yang tampak benar-benar ceria. Padahal seingat mereka, yang terus menghindar adalah Naruto. Bahkan fans Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya mengacungkan garpu, kini menyisi perlahan.

Dunia sudah terbalik, bro. Kiamat benar-benar di depan mata.

"Khu~ Dia benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Naruto sendiri masih menikmati dunia penuh tawa setannya. Mengingat terus bagaimana wajah panik Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah di luar _image_. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, seperti yang Kurama bilang padanya.

Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kurama, Naruto harus melapor, nih!

_**To : Kakak**_

_**Subject : We did it!**_

_**Seperti rencana kita kemarin, Kak! Aku berhasil melepaskan anak ayam dari induknya!**_

_**Haha! So fun, bro!**_

_Send?_

_Yes!_

Tidak lama, balasan Naruto dapatkan.

_**From : Kakak**_

_**Subject : re:We did it!**_

_**Apa kataku, khu~**_

_Reply?_

_**To : Kakak**_

_**Subject : SO?**_

_**Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?**_

_**PS : Kau tidak ada mata kuliah, Kak?**_

_Send?_

_Yes!_

_Drrt...Drrt..._

_**From : Kakak**_

_**Subject : re:SO?**_

_**Rencanaku? Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahnya?**_

_**PS : Ada. Professor juga sedang melotot padaku. Mau melihatnya? Nih...**_

_Attachement : 1 image _

Naruto terkekeh, memaklumi ulah Kakaknya pada tiap gurunya. Professor dalam bidang Psikolog pun wajib datang ke psikiater seminggu sekali jika berurusan dengan Kakaknya yang luar biasa ini.

.

.

.

_**To : Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Subject : Agreed!**_

_**Naruto sudah terperangkap, man~!**_

_Send?_

_Yes!_

"Men-_setting _medan perang memang menyenangkan~! Khukhu!"

Di seberang sambungan, Kurama tertawa laknat. Entah dia berpihak pada Sasuke atau Naruto, kita tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Namikaze memang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, berdiri di depan gerbang megah hunian Uchiha. Rok ia buka, berlapis celana PDL hitam yang bisa disambung. Tas ia lempar, reflek ditangkap oleh dua penjaga gerbang berbaju hitam itu. Ia langsung memanjat gerbang itu, sekalian membuktikan kalau Ayahnya memang Spider-Man yang menyamar. Ia lompat, sukses menginjak dua kepala plontos penjaga gerbang. Satu suntikkan di pundak, keduanya langsung tepar seketika.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal!"

Uchiha Itachi—yang sedari tadi cengo tak jauh dari dua penjaga rumahnya—menganga. Baru tahu ia, kalau muncul di tengah malam, memanjat pagar, lalu melompat dan menepar(?)kan penjaga adalah cara berkenalan. Tapi, mengingat kembali di mana ia pernah mendengar marga Namikaze itu, Itachi _mafhum_. Sangat-sangat _mafhum_. Berinteraksi dengan sulung Namikaze di forum Mahasiswa selama ini, ia benar-benar _mafhum_.

Aksi Naruto belum seberapa dengan ulah Kurama, yang bahkan pernah membuat Ketua forum tepar dengan mulut berbusa, hanya karena tambahan jam rapat.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?"tanya Itachi, mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya.

"Mau maling!" Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

Sejak kapan, ada maling yang mengaku?

Itachi _facepalm_.

"Maling apa?" sungguh! Kenapa Itachi bertanya? Ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras!

"Maling hati Uchiha Saskey~!"

Itachi bergidik.

"Tapi gak jadi deh! Kakaknya lebih _sexy~ _ KYAA UCHIHA ITACHI, I LOVE YOU~ MUACH!"

"...HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Kurama benar. Uchiha Itachi, pemuda the most wanted yang sering nongkrongin majalah remaja di masa-masa SMA-nya, terkena _fansphobic_. Info yang benar-benar luar biasa.

Naruto tertawa, puas melihat adegan di mana Uchiha Itachi lari terbirit-birit untuk menghindarinya. Kakak maupun adik sama-sama menggemaskan!

"Khukhu~"

Ketika puluhan pria berpakaian hitam mulai mengerubunginya, Naruto tertawa keedanan.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, PRINCESS SASKEY!"

Di kamarnya, Sasuke tertawa garing. Apa yang Naruto lakukan, coba? Apa dia baru saja mengandaikan bahwa ia adalah pangeran bermotor(kuda udah kuno, mainsetrum un!) putih, dan Sasuke adalah putri yang dikurung yang harus diselamatkan olehnya? Otaknya semakin ekstrim saja!

Saat Kurama bilang Naruto berhasil jadi Namikaze, ia baru sadar.

Namikaze memang benar-benar mengerikan!

.

.

.

"H-habisnya... Sasuke menghindariku terus di sekolah, _hiks_!"

Sasuke berusaha memasang poker-face sebaik mungkin. Ia benar-benar dongkol. Bagaimana mungkin, Naruto bisa berakting bagai gadis manis yang tersakiti, setelah semua kekacauan yang dilakukannya?

"Sasuke! Sudah berapa kali Ibu bilang, kau harus baik-baik pada seorang gadis?!"

"Ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu menyakiti wanita, Sasuke..."

Lebih parahnya lagi, kedua orangtuanya sedang ada di rumah.

Kalau boleh, Sasuke ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Bagaimana mungkin orangtuanya menyisikan segala kekacauan, dan hanya terpaku pada drama yang Naruto buat? Uh-oh... Sasuke sampai lupa. Wajah Namikaze macam malaikat. Tidak heran, orangtuanya terhipnotis pada wajah menggemaskan itu. Mengabaikan bahwa rumah mereka nyaris saja dibobol oleh gadis tak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

Sasuke benar-benar sial.

Peduli amat dengan jajaran penjaga yang tepar karena ingin menyelamatkan Tuan Muda Itachi. Peduli amat Itachi sedang apa dan di mana saat ini.

Keadaan Sasuke lebih _ngenes_ saat ini.

"Apa masalahnya? Coba cerita sama Tante..." Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum khas, mulai menyeka jejak air mata buaya dari Naruto.

Sasuke melotot panik, saat tanduk imajiner tumbuh di kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan langsung berlari. Aku ingin menjawab, tapi dia menghindariku terus—hiks! Sebenarnya dia suka atau tidak padaku, sih? Hiks..."

Sudah Sasuke duga. Bekerja sama dengan Kurama saat ini hanya akan membahayakan mentalnya.

"...Sasuke? Menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

Kali ini, Sasuke dipandangi kedua orangtuanya.

"Sasuke?"

'Kalian benar-benar mengerikan!' Sasuke mewek dalam hati.

"Nak? Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis ini?"

"Siapa namamu? Boleh kami tahu?"

Sasuke meringis. Dunia pasti sudah gila. Ayahnya tidak pernah bertanya nama, pada siapapun itu. Selalu orang yang mengenalkan diri padanya. Ayahnya, bro! Pemilik Uchiha Group!

"Namikaze Naruto, Paman!"

"...Huh?"

"...Huh?"

"...HUH?!"

Entah Sasuke harus bersyukur atau merana, ketika kedua orangtuanya menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto?!"

Keduanya, mengenal Naruto.

Sasuke lagi-lagi meringis. Berapa banyak kejutan yang akan Naruto hadirkan lagi pada hidupnya?

Tolong, jangan ingatkan lagi mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada Naruto.

Ini...terlalu...

_Menakjubkan._

.

.

.

Kali ini, Sasuke yang mendapat informasi _jackpot_.

Namikaze Naruto ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang itu. Iya, bocah jenius yang pernah menyelamatkan krisis moneter Konoha di umurnya yang baru menginjak empat tahun. EMPAT?! Ya, Sasuke sudah memastikan, itu bukan pemalsuan Akta maupun ulah dari serum APTX 4869 dari fandom sebelah. Naruto memang bocah 4 tahun saat itu.

Iya, Uzumaki Naruto yang itu. Yang rajin diundang Kakek Madara untuk main ke rumah, saat beliau masih hidup. Satu-satunya bocah, yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersudut. Kalah telak, mamen. Sasuke masih ingat jelas, bagaimana bawelnya sang Kakek ketika membanding-bandingkannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Iya, itu dia. Uzumaki Naruto dengan senyum menggemaskan yang sudah memiliki otak bisnis dari kecil. Sekarang Sasuke ingat, mengapa jajaran action figur langka di kamar Naruto begitu familiar di matanya. Tentu saja! Orang semua koleksi itu hasil dari kunjungannya ke Mansion Uchiha! Hadiah dari Kakek Madara, hasil pemanfaatan tampang menggemaskannya!

Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya, sekarang.

Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa, dengan bocah pemilik cengiran paling menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya merasa kalah telak itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa, dengan bocah yang berhasil membuatnya diolok-olok _cemen _oleh Kak Itachi? Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa, dengan bocah yang mewek buaya dan memeluknya seolah mereka adalah anak kembar yang akan dipisahkan, saat bocah itu akan berangkat ke Amerika?

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke lupa, pada kompetitornya yang paling menyebalkan itu?

Dan sekarang, Sasuke menyebut Naruto kompetitor? Padahal biasanya kebalikan?

Ouh... Dunia memang telah berputar!

"Ne, Sasuke. Sekarang kau antar Naru ke kamar tamu, ya! Dia pasti lelah!"

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarkan?!" Sasuke jadi sewot sendiri.

"Hush, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau harus baik-baik pada tamu kita. Dan, ingat! Uchiha Group takkan jadi seperti ini tanpa bantuan Naruto di masa lalu,"

Sasuke meringis kecil.

Skakamat, men!

.

.

.

"Come on, Uchiha! Jangan menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu!"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tajam, saat Naruto mulai tertawa lagi. Sungguh, ia sudah kenyang ditertawakan seharian ini!

"Kalau saja aku bawa kamera, Sas! Dimasukkin ke website sekolah rame, nih!"

Sasuke menghantamkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Hah... Kukira orangtuamu masih di luar negeri. Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!" Naruto mulai sewot. "Kau tahu bagaimana bencinya aku pada segala hal yang berkaitan dengan eksekutif, Sasuke!" gerutu gadis itu kesal.

Memangnya salah, kalau Naruto bilang berbincang dengan pasangan Uchiha itu tidak menyenangkan? Oh, god! Terperangkap dengan _economic_-stuff bukanlah hal yang Naruto sukai! Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan ocehan berbasis biologi a la Ayahnya di ruang makan!

"By the way, tadi malam itu benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Aku jadi tak bisa berbincang denganmu," Naruto menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Pemuda itu bersidekap, memejamkan mata. Berada di tengah keramaian khas Konoha Land benar-benar membuat telinganya berdenging. Melodi berbeda tiap arena saling membentur satu-sama-lain. Heran, bagaimana suara Naruto bisa terdengar olehnya di Amusement Park seperti ini?

"Berbincang apanya? Berteriak 'I'LL SAVE YOU, PRINCESS SASKEY' dan menghajar puluhan penjaga kami, kau sebut sebagai berbincang?" sindir Sasuke.

"Bikin ulah di Mansion-mu itu menyenangkan, tahu! Semua penjaga kelimpungan. Seolah aku ada di dalam laga film Action!"Naruto tertawa. "Kau sendiri di sekolah pake kabur segala! Aku jadi gemas, tahu!" sambung Naruto, Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"...Kalian Namikaze benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Terimakasih~!"

"Aku tidak memujimu!"

"Whatsoever, yang penting terimakasih, hehe..."

"..."

"..."

"...Seandainya orangtuaku tidak ada, dan kita tidak disuruh mereka bermain ke tempat bising ini, kau mau apa?" Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Mulai menguap, masih ngantuk. Tidur setengah jam memang bukan porsi tidurnya yang biasa.

"...Err..."

"...?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Hei, Naruto?!"

"..."

Sasuke mendengus. Sekarang, apa yang gadis itu lamunkan? Sampai tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari pemuda tampan sepertinya?

"Bumi pada Naruto, bumi pada Naruto!"

"...H-huh?"

Sasuke mencelos. Apa hanya perasaannya, atau...pipi Naruto memang merona?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Diriku?"

"B-bukan!"

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup?"

"Kenapa k-kau m-menyentuh pipiku?"

"..."

"..."

"...Kau tidak mau menjawab."

"...Oh..."

"Wow, lihat! Kau tersipu?"

"T-tidak!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menepuk pipi Naruto ia geser ke dagu Naruto. Sengaja, ia condongkan badannya, hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

"S-sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"K-kau mau apa?"

"Mau maling!"

Naruto berkedip. Kenapa rasanya..._deja vu_?

"M-maling apaan?"

"Hatimu, Naru-_honey_. Saskey sudah jatuh hati padamu~!"

Naruto jadi panik, ketika wajah Sasuke semakin dekat. Tangannya reflek memegang tangan Sasuke, menempelkannya di pundak, berbalik, lalu membanting Sasuke dengan tekhnik-entah-beladiri-apa-Naruto-lupa. Setelah itu, ia kabur, wajahnya merona dengan sempurna.

Sasuke meringis, ketika dua security tempat ini membantunya berdiri, lalu mengejar Naruto yang mereka kira telah melakukan penganiayaan.

Walaupun Dunia pasti berputar, setidaknya Sasuke bisa membalikkan keadaan kembali.

Walau pinggangnya jadi encok.

.

.

.

"Khu... Score kalian impas!"

Di salah satu stand, Namikaze Kurama tertawa laknat. Teropong jarak jauh tergantung di lehernya.

...Ralat. Walaupun dunia pasti berputar...

Keedanan Kurama bisa merubah apapun.

Yeah... Dia memang raja sinting.

"Selanjutnya harus lebih greget!" Kurama mulai menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

.

.

.

Kali ini peringatan, untuk siapapun yang pernah berurusan dengan Kurama.

Pastikan, persediaan nyawa kalian mencukupi batas minimum untuk melakukan panggilan malaikat maut.

.

.

.

**Gosh! Cerita ini makin gak jelas! Nyiahahaha!**

**Untuk bagian pendeskripsian 'pacaran', jangan mengira Chic berpengalaman, ya! Kalau berpengalaman sadis sih, iya! XD**

**Ngeri kalau ngebayangin mode pacaran anak zaman sekarang, bro! Bukan Cuma melenceng dari agama, tapi moral juga lewat! Hii... Apa enaknya coba? Sekolah belum beres, masa depan sudah dihancurkan secara perlahan oleh diri sendiri.**

**Chic gak bisa nyalahin mereka. Media massa milik pemerintah dan kurangnya toleransi orangtua menyebabkan semua penyimpangan ini terjadi, man! Bahkan di sekolah Chic, yang udah jelas-jelas melarang pacaran, anak-anaknya banyak yang bandel, tuh!**

**Ssst, jangan bilangin siapa-siapa Chic ngomong begini :v Bisa digampar guru Sosiologi, nih! Sama kayak Naruto di pelajaran Manajemen, Chic itu bisa, tapi gak suka. #malahcurcol Teori paling hapal, mau dari Sigmund Freud, Rocek and Warren, sampai Soerjono Soekanto pun nempel di otak. Temen curhat, bisa ladenin. Tapi urusan masuk ke pelajarannya, gak tau kenapa sebel banget. Ujung-ujungnya kabur, mojok di perpustakaan #janganditiru!**

**Oh ya... Cerita ini akan semakin tidak jelas dan menggentayangi kalian, kalau kalian memang menginginkannya, dan otak Chic masih error juga. Khukhu~**

**Balesan Review?**

**Hyull **: Makin gelo? Waks! Please jangan laporin Chic ke RSJ terdekat. Chic pasti dikejar-kejar sama perawatnya dan dipaksa nginep di sana :v

Yes, ini sudah dilanjut

**Nasyachoco **: Wahaha... Chic juga buat ini untuk pelepas dongkol :v Senang ada yang satu respon... Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih sudah menyukainya :D

**Arum Junnie **: *deadpanned* Seneng? Hoho... Chic juga seneng, tiap pulang ke rumah bawa oleh-oleh tugas makalah-potofolio-slide presentasi. Seneng banget. Saking senengnya, pengen nelen guru yang ngasih tugas :v Tapi emang bener. Pas dicabut kurikulumduaributigabelas jadi kateespeduaribuenam lagi, Chic merana. Dari anak MIA, berubah jadi anak umum dan tersangkut dengan sosiologi. Sakitnya tuh, di sini #ikutancurcol

Waks... Andai dia segila Kakaknya, dia pasti udah ngelakuin itu, baru dijelasin di depan kelas. Semua panik, kan tuh. Lebih greget :v

**Viraoctvn **: Iyaa ini lanjut. Lama gak? (Duh, Chic dipanggil kakak! *jingkrak*)

**Levfus kit **: Baca review-mu Chic ikutan ketawa gelo :v Well, inilah hasilnya jika dua Namikazedan bertemu dengan ayam galau :v Hope you like it~!

Thanks for standing applause. I'd like to wait your payment to *gampared*

**Anonim **: Sounds great! *ngakak kesetanan* Chic punya semua senyawa yang dibutuhkan. Mau bantu suapin Chic? Elektrode karbon-nya juga ada lima nih, kebetulan bulan lalu Chic habis praktek di Lab sekolah :v

Hehe... Hope you still like this

**Ryuusuke 583 **: Haha, oke! Request accepted! Fanfic ini semakin gila, dan akan lebih gila di tiap chapternya selama Chic masih punya persediaan kopi rasa baygon :v Ne, ne... Thanks!

**GazzelE VR **: Wkwkwk... Untuk e-mail, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang berdugem :v

**UzumakiDesy **: Wkwkwk! Yang penting kau bisa menulis review. Berarti bibi tidak menyeretmu ke RSJ kan *gampared*

Well... Ini sudah dilanjut~

**RisaSano **: Nih Itachi sudah dimunculkan ItaKyuu friendship? Oke! Kalo romance, tunggu fanfic gila Chic yang lain deh :v Iyaa makasih sudah menunggu~

**Fap-kun **: Wahahaha... Chic suka kalau kau suka, terimakasih! Yip! Kalau diibaratkan, Namikaze itu hanya seonggok(?) keluarga biasa, yang kalau lagi sadis gak ada yang bisa mengalahkan.

Wahahah... Ini baru permulaan untuk Sasuke XD Iya, ini udah dilanjut

**Akira Kuroyuki **: Dari part pertama Chic sudah menegaskan bahwa Kurama adalah seorang pemuda, alias laki-laki. Bisa dilihat di pendeskripsian keluarga Naruto Terimakasih sudah berkunjung~

**Nita Nitachi **: Iya sama-sama, terimakasih juga sudah suka~ Ini tidak terlalu lama, kan?

Wkwkwk... Di part ini mereka belum bekerja sama sepenuhnya. Kurama masih mengutamakan rencananya, khukhu~ Lihat di chapter depan, aliansi mereka mulai jelas!

**Khioneizys **: Itu juga bagian favorit Chic, khu~ *kenaraikiri* Kan sudah diperingatkan dari awal, ini hanyalah obsesi dari seorang fans. Dan kalau Chic sudah menyebutkan 'obsesi', satu dunia bisa gila :v Oke, Chic tanggung jawab. Nih, baygon. Sakit perut hilang, nyawa melayang! Huahahaha!

**Zadita uchiha **: Khu~ Chic ralat perkataanmu. Seharusnya, pantesan aja Naru gila begitu, authornya aja raja sinting, huahahaha! *ketawa edan*

Haha... Bisa jadi~ Iya ini udah dilanjut kok! *grin*

**Arc-kun **: Waa benarkah? Apa Chic harus mulai memikirkan untuk menggeser genre fanfic ini? *chuckles*

Maaf jika eksistensi fanfic tidak jelas ini membuat kewarasanmu diragukan seperti pembaca yang lain *digamparallreaders* Chic tidak berniat membuat kalian tertawa, walau itu yang ditakutkan XD

Drop the honorific, just 'Chic' it's okay :D

**Ichiro Makoto **: Catatan penting dalam membaca fanfic Chic : Jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Waks... Banyak yang bilang Chic ini jagonya PHP. So, try to not hope too much :v

Haha... Iya masih lanjut, karena masih ada yang meminta untuk dilanjutkan dan lagipula otak Chic masih mendukung jalannya cerita ini.

**meisya. putritahani ** : Haha iya, terimakasih sudah berusaha menyemangati. Iyaaa ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah dibilang awesome :D

**cahyagustina **: Wkwk... Terimakasih. Ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update ini. Selain karena Chic emang super-sibuk, kuota Chic abis :v Tadinya mau nunggu sampe gajian dua hari lagi, ternyata eh ternyata ada secret admirer yang mengirimkan pulsa 10rb. Lumayan buat paket dadakan :v Terimakasih buat dikau yang jauh di sana XD**

**Semoga memuaskan, yo~!**

**Mind to review?**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**

_PS : Part selanjutnya berjudul Winter-War. Spoiler: berisi liburan tahun baru Uchiha-Namikaze bersaudara di teritori Uchiha. Apa yang akan terjadi? Bukan Cuma perang bola salju, peang bola beklen, perang bola-bola susu. Mungkin saja perang bola bowling akan terjadi~_


	6. Winter-War

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, freak-time!storyline, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

**Enjoy, Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau Doraemon itu nyata, Itachi ingin meminta Pil Penghilang Ingatan. Bukan karena ia sedang patah hati dan ingin melupakan Sang Mantan. Bukan juga karena dua garis kedewasaan di wajahnya, yang sering membuatnya dikatai terjangkit penuaan diri, gara-gara miripnya garis itu dengan keriput permanen.

Memang, sih. Keriput—yang tak mau Itachi sebut sebagai keriput—itu sering membuatnya terdampar di golongan orang-orang _ngenes_. Pernah sekali, Itachi ikut sohib satu jurusan-satu asrama-nya ke pasar. Dengan baju masih berhiaskan oli khas mekanis di bengkel, Itachi benar-benar tak mengerti temannya itu mau membeli apa. Seingat Itachi, kamar asrama mereka sudah penuh cemilan dan beberapa bahan makanan untuk memasak. Itachi Cuma tersenyum simpul, saat temannya itu langsung menghampiri seorang pedagang, lalu mulai mengangkat karung. Memulai tanggung jawab mulia-nya, sebagai kuli angkut di pasar.

Tidak...Ngenesnya Itachi bukan karena ia punya teman seorang kuli angkut. Itachi bukanlah _remaja ababil_ yang memandang kasta berdasarkan kesterilan—jangan tanya kenapa Chic pake kata ini, Chic juga gak tahu—pekerjaan. Justru Itachi terharu, temannya itu bisa cari uang dengan kerja banting karung(bukan banting tulang, karena yang dibanting memang karung)sendiri. Di saat Itachi tinggal menelpon dan menggesek kartu ATM.

Ngenesnya Itachi itu bermula, saat ia mendapati sesosok bidadari(Itachi bohong. Itu manusia, hanya saja kadar kecantikannya luar binasa)tengah kesusahan menjinjing belanjaannya. Terdorong oleh insting Sang Pahlawan Kesiangan yang tersembunyi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Itachi berinisyatif menolong gadis jelita itu. Singkat cerita, mereka sampai di rumah nyaman sederhana milik si Gadis. Itachi terus disuguhi senyum terimakasih yang bikin _klepek-klepek_, bahkan saat gadis itu menyeret neneknya untuk bergabung. Itachi tersenyum lebar. Di kepalanya, ia berandai. Ketika seorang gadis mengenalkan Itachi pada salah satu anggota keluarga tercinta, Itachi yakin gadis itu terpesona padanya, bilang pada sang nenek bahwa dialah heroik penolongnya. Mungkin saja mereka berjodoh, mereka akan PDKT. Sesudah bermain kakak-adik-an dengan modus biar dibilang ada yang perhatian, mereka akan jadian. Selanjutnya, imajinasi Itachi mulai merambat kemana-mana. Maklumkan, kawan. Biasa, imajinasi seorang _jones_ sejati.

"Kau sangat baik,"Itachi sempat _melting_ mendengar pujian si Gadis."Untuk itu...maukah kau menikahi nenekku, wahai Kakek Perkasa?" sambungan dari gadis itu membuat Itachi melongo.

Sudah mengimajinasikan sesuatu yang membuatnya terbang di khayangan dan nyaris ngiler—membuktikan betapa jones diri Itachi ini, lalu disuguhkan seorang nenek sudah tua giginya tinggal dua, disebut Kakek Perkasa pula oleh gadis yang mendadak ia taksir itu. Kurang ngenes apa dirinya?

Seorang Uchiha Itachi, cover boy majalah remaja yang pensiun sementara gara-gara tugas kuliah merajalela, disebut Kakek Perkasa? Di situ kadang Itachi merasa sedih.

Oke, jangan salahkan keriputnya. _Da Itachi mah apa atuh._

Nah, Itachi minta Pil Penghilang Ingatan ini bukan karena skandal-keriput-Kakek-Perkasa tersebut. Melainkan, agar ia lupa, mengapa ia sekarang bisa satu mobil bersama Namikaze. Ada dua pula.

Inginnya, Itachi melompat ke jurang, agar kepalanya terbentur batu dan jadi hilang ingatan. Tapi Itachi tak mau hidupnya mendadak _nyinetron_. Tahu-tahu ia hidup bahagia bersama keluarga barunya, lalu jatuh cinta pada gadis jelita, yang ternyata adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Jangan tanya aneh-aneh, anggap saja Itachi kena amnesia dadakan sampai lupa bahwa adiknya yang satu dan hanya satu-satunya itu adalah laki-laki. Tulen.

Masih untung kalau hidupnya _nyinetron_, saat lompat/jatuh ke jurang hanya berbuah hilang ingatan. Ini kalau otomatis _ko'id_?

Oh...tidak. Itachi masih sayang wajah kerennya. Ia lebih memilih menjalani kengenesan ini, daripada mengambil resiko mati di dasar jurang. Tidak elit.

Kembali lagi. Apa masalah Itachi tadi, sampai menyeret robot kucing(atau musang?)karya Fujiko-Fujio itu? Ah...ya! Semobil dengan Namikaze. Dua pula.

Itachi benar-benar mengutuk ide gilanya, sehingga ia harus semobil dengan dua manusia _limited edition_ itu, hanya karena ingin ikut campur akan masalah percintaan adiknya.

_Tunggu dulu...!_

Masalah percintaan?

_Sasuke?_

Itachi tersenyum kering. Dia tak akan bertindak _sok-brothercomplex sok-makcomblang_ begini, kalau saja ia tak melihat perubahan dari adiknya. Bukan, Sasuke bukan berubah tiba-tiba jadi rese karena mulai lapar seperti di iklan produk makanan ringan itu. Bukan pula adiknya tiba-tiba dianugerahi kekuatan dan berubah jadi Sailor Moon berkuncir dua. Sasuke tetap Sasuke yang Itachi kenal. Masih Uchiha bungsu menyebalkan yang angkuhnya tiada banding. Hanya saja, adiknya itu jadi lebih sering tertawa di depan layar ponsel, atau bahkan melamun di depan benda segi empat itu pula. Jangan lupakan tatapan yang—_apa kalian menyebutnya?_—penuh harap. Menantikan balasan e-mail, sepertinya.

Terkadang...Itachi menangkap basah Sasuke menggumamkan satu nama mengerikan sembari menatap langit. Ya, nama yang adiknya sebut itu kepunyaan Namikaze. ...Bukan Namikaze Kurama! Jangan salah! Apalagi kalau sampai Tuan Besar Namikaze Minato. Itu terlalu horror untuk dibayangkan. Tapi, nama yang disebut adalah...

...Namikaze Naruto.

Itachi berulangkali menganggap dirinya berhalusinasi saat itu. Tapi...tidak. Sasuke memang menggumamkan nama Naruto. Seolah membisikkan pada bintang di atas sana, untuk menyampaikan pesan rindu-nya pada Naruto. Mungkin dia habis pulsa, makanya tak bisa mengirimkan pesan lewat ponsel. Tadinya mau mengirim lewat kode morse, tapi takut Naruto tidak mengerti. Atau Sasuke terlalu malu? Entahlah! Yang Itachi bisa lihat, perubahan Sasuke lebih kentara setelah ulah Naruto di Mansion Uchiha di awal musim gugur. Yang Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan puluhan penjaga, setelah meneriakkan 'I'LL SAVE YOU, PRINCESS SASKEY!' diekori tawa gila, itulho...

Itachi tidak sebodoh itu, untuk dapat menyadari bahwa adiknya...telah jatuh cinta. Satu saja yang Itachi pikirkan.

_Yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke-yang-kadar-ke-Uchiha-annya-lebih-dari-Uchiha-Fugaku itu jatuh hati? Metode apa yang Naruto buat? Sasuke tak mungkin tergoda jika Naruto menggunakan godaan murahan. Apa...santet? Sihir, kah? Ramuan gila ciptaan Kurama, kah? Atau bahkan...memang kutukan Sasuke sejak lahir?_—berbagai konklusi mampir di otak Itachi, mengiringi satu pertanyaan mutlak tentang bagaimana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh hati pada Namikaze Naruto. Yang jelas-jelas mengenalkan diri padanya dengan cara tak lazim.

Karena itulah, ia sengaja mengadakan liburan bersama antara Uchiha-Namikaze bersaudara, di salah satu Villa milik Uchiha, di Prefektur Yukino—yang mulai bersalju di malam natal. Hanya untuk memastikan, adiknya tak akan patah hati apalagi depresi karena salah sasaran cinta, Itachi tanpa sadar menyuguhkan nyawa berharganya, pada dua makhluk lebih mengerikan dari malaikat kematian macam Namikaze?

Itachi baru sadar. Sepertinya lebih baik ia lompat ke jurang, daripada berada di dalam satu mobil yang sama dengan Namikaze. Lebih horrornya, ia akan menghabiskan liburan langka-nya, dengan Namikaze ini pula. Satu. Minggu. Penuh.

Greget sekali.

"Kak, ngebut...! Ngebut...! Ada geng motor yang mengejar kitaaaa!"teriakkan panik dari Naruto sukses membuat Itachi terlonjak menginjak gas.

_Oh damn great...!_

Sekarang, mereka dikejar oleh geng motor? Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata adalah geng yang memegang ideologi _begal squad_? Yang _kadek_ dulu nyopet belakangan?

Ingatkan lagi, agar Itachi tidak memilih jalan memotong gelap-gulita seperti ini di lain waktu. _Hell..._ Mobil ini terlalu berharga untuk Itachi.

"Rem! Itachi! REEEM!"gantian, Sasuke yang jadi panik saat dua motor berhasil menyalip dan memblock jalan mereka. Itachi tentu langsung menginjak rem saat itu pula, sukses membuat jidatnya linu menghantam kaca. "Nyaris...saja, kak..."

"Kerja bagus, anak-anak. Kalian memberikan intruksi tepat, pada **supir pribadi** kita~!" Kurama malah cari masalah, tidak membaca situasi. Itachi tak sempat membalas mahasiswa-calon-ahli-psikologis-yang-hobi-ngancurin-psikologis itu, saat sadar mobilnya kini dikelilingi motor tak karuan _merk_-nya, membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka adalah _begal squad_.

Lihat, berbagai macam benda dari pisau kater hadiah permen susu berbungkus hitam-pink-coklat, hingga tongkat baseball, samurai, dan sekalibernya yang mereka bawa. Gila. Kenapa Itachi jadi teringat game GTA Vice City yang sering membuatnya terpojok oleh geng? Iya, game itulho... Yang ngebosenin kalau misi, tapi meng-greget-kan kalau keluyuran kesana-kemari. Apalagi kalau sudah _india-indiaan_ bareng polisi.

Salah satu yang paling sangar mengetuk kaca supir. Itachi membukanya, merengut kecil saat orang itu memindai seisi mobil tercintanya. Itachi jadi ingin mencolok mata jelalatan itu. Ia cemburu. Tak boleh ada yang memandangi mobil-_chan _se-intens itu. Hanya dirinya yang boleh! Tapi...Itachi agak mengernyit, saat pimpinan geng itu menatap Naruto dan menyeringai.

Yeah, _menyeringai_.

"Mobil unik ini, atau gadis itu?"ucap pria itu, dengan kekehan jahat.

Itachi salah kaprah ternyata. Mereka hanya geng biasa. Bukan _begal squad_ yang membuatnya takut pulang sendirian belakangan ini. Padahal sasaran _begal squad_ terfokus pada kendaraan bermotor, bukan mobil. Itachi tidak sadar. Mungkin ia terlalu takut mobil-_chan_ direbut darinya. Logika memang takkan berguna jika cinta sudah berkuasa.

"...Huh?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kalian! Kau pertahankan gadis ini, mobil untuk kami. Atau kau pertahankan mobil, kami bersenang-senang dengan gadis menggiurkan itu?"pria itu tertawa maniak.

Sasuke, Itachi, dan Kurama melongo kompak. Seriusan...Naruto? Gadis menggiurkan? _Hell no..._ Sepertinya pria ini tipe pengidap pedofilia. Papan datar begitu menggiurkan apanya coba?

Naruto mulai panik, saat tiga pemuda itu berpandangan, berdiskusi lewat tatapan. Seolah-olah antara mobil dan dirinya, memang susah untuk ditentukan.

Mobil sialan. Naruto jadi terlupakan!

"Cepat! Kami bisa tidak sabar, bocah!"

Itachi mengekeh emosi. Apa-apaan pria ini? Bagaimana mungkin Itachi bisa memberikan salah satu begitu saja?! Kecintaannya pada sang terkasih alias mobil, tak usah ditanya. Tapi...Naruto? Itachi bukannya peduli. Uchiha masih butuh eksistensi gadis berkumis kucing itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan Konoha mengalami krisis moneter lagi. Kalau dia bisa memanfaatkan Uchiha—parahnya lagi Kakek Madara—saat umurnya masih belia, kenapa Itachi tidak mendorong gadis itu agar bisa dimanfaatkan Uchiha balik? Otak bisnisnya bagus sekali, selaras dengan ketamakan dunia eksekutif milik Uchiha. Jadi, Naruto tidak boleh mati sebelum Uchiha mengizinkannya.

"Kami—"belum juga Itachi selesai berbicara, Kurama langsung memotong,"—Kau mau dia? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"KURAMA...?!"

Itachi menganga, saat Kurama membuka pintu dan menendang adiknya sampai jatuh jumpalitan keluar. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, pemuda itu kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu. Sasuke yang panik hendak menolong Naruto ia beri tatapan tajam, seolah Kurama akan memenggal kepala pertengahan antara bebek dan ayam itu, satu senti saja Sasuke bergerak. Padahal adiknya terancam menjadi korban asusila. Kurama malah mengekeh santai, tambahan bersidekap dan menyender ke kursi mobil.

Di luar, Naruto berjengit protes. Pimpinan geng itu menariknya berdiri, lalu memojokkannya di mobil Itachi. Satu detik tangan nakal itu menyentuh pahanya, Naruto langsung melayangkan tendangan keras, tepat pada pertengahan di antara selangkangan pria itu.

"Kalian... berencana melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, bukan?"Naruto mendesis, melayangkan seringai pada sisa anggota geng yang masih di dekat motor masing-masing. "DIE!" gadis itu mulai mengamuk.

Itachi dan Sasuke menutup—melindungi tempat di mana 'masa depan' mereka berada. Ikut merasakan ngilu, saat Naruto tertawa puas, di tengah puluhan pria—sok—sangar itu yang berlutut memegang 'anu' masing-masing, yang jadi sasaran tendangan empuk Naruto.

Bermain-main dengan Naruto memang ekstrim. 'Masa depan' kaum adam berada dalam ancaman bahaya, mamen! Oke, ini terlalu ekstrim untuk para laki-laki.

"Kau yakin kau menyukainya, Sas?" Itachi meringis, masih tidak percaya kalau adiknya bisa jatuh hati pada makhluk_ vertebrata-mammalia_ yang _genus_-nya tidak dapat dispesifikasikan itu.

"Aku t-tidak mungkin menyukai gadis menyeramkan seperti itu!"

Sanggahan dari Sasuke, tambahan respon salah tingkah itu, membuat Itachi kembali menepuk jidatnya.

Seriusan, Sasuke jatuh hati pada Naruto? Semudah itu?

_Yang benar saja!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winter-War**

"CHRISTMAS! YEY!"

Itachi tertawa garing, saat Naruto berlari menuruni tangga dengan penuh semangat. Tidak percaya ia, Naruto yang sebegitu ekstrimnya ternyata punya sisi lucu juga. Seperti bocah, yang selalu excited berlebihan ketika musim dingin tiba. Lihat saja senyum inosen itu, saat Naruto menabrak isteri penjaga villa, hanya untuk bisa membuka pintu dan melihat lingkungan bermantel putih, lalu jingkrak kesenangan.

Hanya karena salju, _man_.

"Jangan heran, Itachi. Naruto memang selalu begitu. Keluarga kami biasanya menghabiskan liburan tahun baru-musim dingin di negara beriklim tropis. Dia paling excited jika sudah berhubungan dengan salju," seolah mengerti tatapan bingung dari Itachi, Kurama menjelaskan dengan tenang. Tanpa seringai buluk gila-bin-menyeramkan itu. Tanpa kerlingan nakal yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri. Tanpa kegilaan seorang Namikaze. Hanya ada sosok Kurama, satu-satunya kakak yang Naruto miliki.

Sejenak Itachi berpikir, dia dan Kurama tak jauh beda. Mereka sama-sama Kakak, yang terkadang harus menyembunyikan rasa sayang dan perhatian mereka pada sang adik dari sudut pandang lain. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar mengerti, seberapa besar rasa sayang mereka pada adik masing-masing. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Itachi maupun Kurama berani mengambil resiko demi adik mereka.

Nahlho? Apa Itachi baru saja menyamakan dirinya dengan Kurama?

Itachi berhenti berjalan, menghampiri tembok terdekat, lalu menghantamkan jidatnya. Niat ingin melindungi Sasuke dari Namikaze, ia justru terancam ikut terinfeksi virus kegilaan mereka. Tidak. Sampai kapanpun Itachi tidak mau disamakan dengan Namikaze Kurama. Dia sudah keren dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya—termasuk dua keriput dekat hidung. Itachi sudah puas dengan semua titel yang jatuh padanya. Jangan sampai ia disamakan dengan Kurama. Jadi Kakek Kriput pun Itachi rela, asal jangan disamakan dengan Kurama.

Terkadang Itachi meringis. Kenapa orang se-jenius Kurama harus segila itu.

Namikaze memang luar biasa.

"Kak? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke yang melihat Itachi terus menghantamkan jidatnya ke tembok, dengan wajah penuh masa depan suram itu buru-buru menegur kakaknya. Cukup sudah ia punya calon pacar ekstrim. Cukup sudah ia punya sahabat-on-the-way sekaligus calon ipar raja edan. Jangan tambahkan kakak jones kurang kerjaan di dalam hidupnya.

"Sedang meratapi hidup kali, Sas!" Kurama tertawa mengejek.

Itachi merengut kesal. Di kampus mungkin ia diam saja, jaga image untuk keluarga. Ia tak mau tercap sebagai pencari masalah. Dia sudah nekat melawan keinginan Kakek dan Ayahnya untuk tidak meneruskan bisnis keluarga, lalu belok ke Jurusan Otomotif. Jika dia bertindak diluar batas-teritori-cara-bersikap-Uchiha, Itachi tak yakin ia akan bisa bernafas lega. Tapi kali ini lain. Tak ada pihak lain yang melihat. Jadi, sekalipun Kurama terbunuh gara-gara perlawanan dirinya, Itachi takkan dituntut.

Itachi menyeringai yakin. Kali ini dia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya. Tak akan ia biarkan, Kurama menginjaknya lagi di depan Sasuke. Harga diri seorang kakak dipertaruhkan di sini. Yeah! Itachi akan memperjuangkannya!

Selagi Itachi sibuk dengan monolog batinnya, Sasuke tertawa garing. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, kakaknya itu malah asyik sendiri, naik ke atas meja, mengacungkan kepalan tangan ke udara. Seolah dia adalah pimpinan demonstrasi, memperjuangkan hak warga mengisi perut, menuntut penurunan harga beras.

Yeah, kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Apa cuma aku sendiri yang normal, di sini?" Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Kurama merangkulnya dan terkekeh.

"Kalau kau normal, kau tak akan jatuh cinta pada adikku, Uchiha," Kurama menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke, mulai tertawa edan.

Sasuke merengut. Benar juga apa kata Kurama. Kalau otaknya masih waras, ia tak mungkin jatuh hati pada cewek gila macam Naruto. Di luar sana masih banyak wanita anggun yang mau menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Sasuke terdengar menyesal telah jatuh hati pada Naruto?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak boleh menyesal. Ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak memainkan perasaan seorang gadis. Mungkin takdir memilih tidak sesuai harapan Sasuke, di mana ia jatuh hati pada sesosok putri jelita idaman para pangeran. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyesal.

**Note added : Sasuke anak mami.**

"Say, Sasuke... Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang adikku?"Kurama bersidekap. Mata merah tajamnya melembut, terfokus pada sosok Naruto yang sedang melompat kekanakkan di tengah halaman bersalju.

Sasuke mencelos melihat Kurama bisa lembek begitu. Ia ingat, Naruto pernah bilang sesuatu. Kurama memang kakak paling tega, paling sinting, paling tidak berperasaan, yang pernah terlahir di dunia. Namun di waktu-waktu tertentu, Kurama bisa bertransformasi menjadi _the real guardian_. Kakak idaman, _bro_.

"Pendapatku tentang Naruto?" mendapat anggukkan Kurama, Sasuke mulai mengikuti arah pandangan sulung Namikaze itu. Perlahan, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Naruto...ya?" pemuda itu malah tertawa kecil.

"Tentu. Aku ingin memastikan aku tidak menyerahkan bocah itu ke tangan yang salah," Kurama terkekeh kecil, menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Kau meragukan Uchiha Sasuke-sama?"Sasuke mendengus."_She's annoying, irritating, the most troublesome girl that I've ever faced. Different from other people. But...for some reason..._"

Itachi, yang kali ini memperhatikan interaksi Kurama dan Sasuke, berkedip tidak percaya. Di sana, di sebelah Kurama, adiknya tengah tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar tenang. Itachi belum pernah melihat Sasuke secerah itu. Sisikan dulu rencana balas dendam untuk Kurama. Itachi penasaran adiknya akan mengatakan apa.

"..._I-I...Well... Dia gadis paling jujur yang pernah kutemui. Aku sering bilang padamu dia tidak menggemaskan sama sekali. Tapi untuk waktu-waktu tertentu..._"Sasuke teringat kembali detik-detik kebersamaannya dengan Naruto di kamar rawat rumah sakit. "..._She's so warm...yet gorgeous..._"

"Bagaimana dengan penampilannnya?"

"Sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak melihatnya dari raga!"Sasuke melotot protes.

Kali ini, Kurama tersenyum."Aku tahu, Sasuke. Katakan saja apa yang kupinta, bisa?"

Sejenak, Sasuke terdiam. Itachi dapat melihat jelas, pipi adiknya itu tiba-tiba merona. Ah... Itachi tidak tahu adiknya bisa semenggemaskan itu!

"Bukankah adikku sangat cantik, Uchiha Sasuke?" Kurama berucap, nada bicaranya mulai terdengar jahil. Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil, saat Sasuke lagi-lagi salah tingkah di hadapannya."Kenapa kau terlihat gugup begitu?"

"Aku tidak gugup!"

'_Intonasi suara mu yang naik jelas-jelas menunjukkan kau gugup, Sasuke!'_—Itachi membatin, mulai _facepalm_.

"Then...tell me!"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya gugup. Naruto memang cantik, Sasuke baru sadar. Selama ini dia terlalu terfokus pada sikapnya yang unik. Bukannya dia tidak bisa membedakan gadis cantik dan yang tidak atau bagaimana. Bukan pula dia tidak normal. Hanya saja, dia memang tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan rupa gadis itu. Hanya satu pertanyaan dari Kurama, dan kepalanya sukses dipenuhi bayangan Naruto.

Sial. Sasuke sudah bertindak jauh di luar karakter Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Ayo! Banyak salju!"

Sasuke terlonjak, saat Naruto tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan menggenggam tangannya. Wajah itu benar-benar cerah. Mata birunya..._Oh no_! Sasuke ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Gara-gara Kurama! Kenapa Sasuke jadi terpesona begini?

"...Sasuke?"Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, benar-benar imut. Kurama tertawa lepas melihat terbakarnya wajah Sasuke.

"Dia imut, bukan?"bisikkan dari Kurama Sasuke tanggapi dengan delikkan tajam.

"Sasuke?"Merasakan genggaman pada tangannya sedikit mengerat, Sasuke kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya.

_Mata biru sialan!_—umpat Sasuke, menunduk. Padahal mata Naruto tidak punya salah. Sasuke-nya saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Namun bukannya membaik, jantungnya jadi lebih tidak karuan, melihat tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Naruto.

Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto melepas genggaman itu. Wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. "M-maaf! Kelepasan!"

"...Hn,"

Melihat interaksi keduanya, Kurama bersiul pelan. Ini pertama kalinya Kurama melihat sang adik menunduk malu-malu seperti itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan! Dia memang tak salah memilih. Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan senyum geli, saat Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, lalu menariknya ke tengah tumpukkan salju. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka kembali saling meneriaki satu-sama-lain, memulai perang bola salju berekor tawa. Seolah detik-detik bikin hati dag-dig-dug itu tak pernah mereka alami.

Roman picisan memang bukan _genre_ hidup mereka. Lebih menyerempet pada _genre _ dangdut metal, sepertinya.

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa seperti ini, Kurama,"Kurama berjengit, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi toh setelahnya, ia kembali menatap ke medan perang bola salju.

"Ini untuk adikku, Uchiha. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya menyukai orang yang salah,"ucap Kurama, disertai senyum. Itachi memang setuju dengan pendapat Kurama. Dia juga tak akan merelakan liburan berharganya untuk bertemu pemuda gila ini jika bukan karena Sasuke. Mau tak mau, Itachi merasa lega. Namikaze tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi tetap saja, mendengar Kurama mengatakan sesuatu yang keren seperti itu membuat Itachi bergidik. Dia takut di sebelahnya ini adalah alien yang datang menakluki bumi, demi koko yang dicari-cari. Karena berdasarkan isu yang beredar di channel bocah ingusan, mereka kan tiba tak lama lagi, apa mungkin terjadi?

"Kau memilih adikku, kenapa? Kalau ini kau, pastinya ada suatu alasan, bukan?"Itachi terlonjak, saat Kurama tiba-tiba merangkulnya, melayangkan kerlingan nakal yang selalu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Untung Itachi bukan homophobic. Kalau iya, matilah sudah.

"Tadinya aku ingin mendekatkan Naruto denganmu. Tapi karena bukit harta Uchiha ada di pundak Sasuke, makanya langsung saja kutemui dia, begitu Naruto tanpa sengaja ada masalah dengan adikmu itu. Aku bisa memintanya memberikan modal penelitian, khukhu~!"Kurama mulai tertawa edan lagi. Itachi menghela nafas lega.

Setidaknya, ini memang Kurama yang Itachi kenal. Bukan alien.

.

.

.

"Ini...tidak beracun, kan?" Itachi menatap menu di hadapannya dengan tatapan horror. Itachi sebenarnya bisa saja langsung melahap masakan yang disediakan. Tapi begitu mendengar dari pengurus Villa ini kalau bukan beliau yang memasak melainkan Naruto, nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

"Aku lihat Naruto masak, Uchiha. Adikku hanya memasukkan satu sendok kalium sianida, cat minyak untuk pewarna _cupcake_, dan menyemprotkan deterjen cair sebagai penambah semerbak aromanya," Kurama menjawab dengan tenang.

Itachi mendelik kesal, saat adiknya malah tertawa.

"Tenang, Kak Tachi. Kurama bohong, kok. Naru gak masukkin apa yang dia bilang. Cuma masukkin bubuk obat diabetes, jus ekor cicak, tambahan saripati biji kasturi, kok!"tambahan dari Naruto membuat Itachi semakin kehilangan nafsu makan.

Ingatkan lagi, mengapa Itachi masih tetap bertahan di sini. Beres liburan, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kewarasannya. Minimal.

"Aku makan duluan. _Ittadakimasu_," Sasuke mengangkat sumpitnya. Satu gigitan, dia jatuh dari kursinya, terlihat mengalami kejang-kejang. Spontan Itachi menghampirinya dengan panik, langsung mengguncangkan badan Sasuke.

"SASUKE! BERTAHANLAH!" mata Itachi mulai basah. Ia benar-benar panik. Yang tidak diperkirakan olehnya adalah...

Duo Namikaze tertawa lepas, bahkan sampai memukul-mukul permukaan meja. Itachi tahu mereka memang gila, tapi ini tidak lucu! Kalaupun racunnya tidak berbahaya, tetap saja adiknya jadi korban. Dia jadi panik! PANIK!

"Ini tidak lucu, kalian berdua!"protesan Itachi malah membuat tawa Kurama semakin membahana. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang masih bisa mengontrol diri, mencoba menahan tawanya. "Coba kau lihat Sasuke, Kak!"ucap gadis itu, lalu tertawa lagi.

Mengikuti intruksi Naruto, Itachi dongkol. Sasuke sudah tidak kejang-kejang lagi. Bahunya bergetar—menahan tawa.

Dia bohong pemirsa.

Kurang ajar!

"KAU MENJAHILI KAKAK?!" satu jitakkan keras berhasil Sasuke dapatkan. "ADIK BIADAB!"

Bukannya minta maaf, Sasuke malah tertawa. Dia memang sengaja berakting keracunan, tadi. Dia hanya penasaran. Kurama bilang, Itachi mode panik benar-benar menarik untuk dilihat. Dan yeah. Kurama benar.

Ckck... Dasar adik durhaka.

"Aku tidak menjahilimu, Kak. Aku hanya sedang men-tes kemampuan beraktingku! Hebat, kan?"Sasuke berdalih, kembali memasang tampang stoic-bikin-dongkol-nya. Itachi mendengus, kembali duduk di kursinya.

Setelah Sasuke kembali duduk dan mulai makan, Kurama ikut menyiapkan piringnya. Mengambil beberapa jenis lauk yang Naruto buat, lalu memulai sarapannya dengan tenang. Naruto tertawa geli, melihat Itachi masih bersidekap dan memalingkan wajah. Merasa dikhianati adiknya sendiri. Gadis itu bangkit, berdiri di sebelah Itachi dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa?!"sinis Itachi, pada bungsu Namikaze.

"Kau harus makan, Kak!" Naruto nyengir, mengambil alih piring kosong milik Itachi. Gadis itu meletakkan dua singkup nasi, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Itachi. Tangannya bergerak gesit, mendekatkan beberapa menu yang ia yakini akan Itachi sukai. "Sasuke bilang Kakak paling suka Aburage, kan? Kubuat spesial nih, hehe!"

Setelah semuanya siap, Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya, mulai makan. Itachi tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Pemuda itu terperangah, melihat bagaimana anggunnya Naruto saat makan. Khas keluarga terpandang. Benar-benar sopan, mengikuti adab makan masa Edo. Berbau keluarga kaisar Jepang, nenek moyang Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya kau segera makan, Kak. Atau sumpitku terbang mencolok matamu,"teguran dari Sasuke membuat Itachi terlonjak. Pemuda itu menggerutu, terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan.

Untuk sesaat, Itachi tersenyum. Ia mulai mengerti, mengapa Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh hati.

"Berani memikirkan pacar masa depanku, kubunuh kau, Itachi!"

"Sopanlah pada kakakmu, Sasuke! Lagipula aku bukan pacar masa depanmu!"

"You're!"

"Am not!"

Tidak perlu ada perang batin lagi dalam dirinya. Itachi yakin ia mengerti.

.

.

.

"Truth or Dare?"

Itachi mengusap letih wajahnya. Mentalnya sudah benar-benar letih, tak tahan melihat ulah Kurama dan Naruto. Dan sekarang, kakak-beradik Namikaze itu menawarkan permainan 'Truth or Dare', di tengah malam?

"Aku—Uaaah!"Itachi jatuh terjembab, mendapat dorongan dari belakang. Matanya mendelik tajam. Ternyata adiknya sendiri yang melakukannya. Tidak minta maaf pula. Ini pasti gara-gara ajaran Kurama.

"Kami ikut!" Sasuke memutuskan secara sepihak.

Di sinilah Itachi, membuat lingkaran kecil bersama Sasuke, Kurama, dan Naruto. Di tengah mereka ada botol, yang akan diputar sebagai penentu maut. Bukannya Itachi berlebihan. Hanya saja terbiasa dari masa SMA, siapa yang jantan akan memilih Dare. Untuk dalam keadaannya kali ini, Itachi tidak yakin ia akan bertahan hidup setelah menjalani dare dari duo Namikaze. Apa yang akan mereka ajukan, nanti? Menyeduh baygon bersama alkohol sintetik dan meminumnya? Mencolokkan dua jari di terminal? Atau bahkan mencoba lompat indah dari Yukino tower setinggi 40 meter itu, tanpa pengaman ataupun penahan di dasarnya?

Apapun itu, Itachi optimis, besok nisan batu telah mengukirkan namanya yang keren.

Nah, ini optimis atau pesimis?

"Karena aku yang mengusulkan, aku memutarnya lebih dulu!"Kurama menyahut, memutarkan botol itu. Berputar...berputar...hingga berhenti menunjuk Itachi."Sasuke duluan!"usul Kurama, membuat Itachi menghela nafas. Setidaknya...satu menitan lebih ke depan ia masih hidup.

"Truth or Dare, kak?"

"Dare!"

Sasuke sempat terdiam, memikirkan tantangan apa yang akan ia ajukan untuk sang kakak. Sesuatu yang spesial...spesial...ah! Sasuke tahu!

"Pakai salah satu dress Ibu dan berdandan seperti wanita selama permainan ini berlangsung!"

Itachi tarik kata-katanya. Ia memang hidup, tapi harga dirinya takkan bernyawa jika begini caranya. Lebih baik ia dianggap pengecut dan keluar dari permainan gila ini. Itachi tidak rela jika badan atletisnya dibalut oleh gaun, milik ibunya pula. Dan apa-apaan yang didengarnya? Harus berdandan? Selama permainan? NO WAY!

Melihat gelagat dari kakak Sasuke, Naruto mengekeh pelan, mengacungkan lima buah suntikan dengan jarum kecil di tiap ujung bawah tabungnya. Diameter suntikan itu sekitar 1 inchi dengan tinggi 3,6 inchi. Menampung cairan yang cukup banyak. Mengerikan. "Ini cairan _cicutoxin _yang kuekstrak langsung dari _Cikuta Maculata_—oleh-oleh dari Amerika pertengahan musim semi yang lalu. Kupastikan akan menyatu dengan darah siapapun yang meninggalkan permainan dengan cara tidak terhormat,"gadis itu berucap, diakhiri seringai menyeramkan.

Melirik pada pelempar Dare pertama, Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya. Bukan yang terakhir, walau itu yang ditakutkan. "Sas? Kau tahu apa itu _cicutoxin_?"tanya Itachi, memastikan. Sasuke masuk jurusan IPA, adiknya pasti tahu sesuatu, bukan?

Kulit wajah Sasuke yang memucat membuat Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya—gugup.

Separah itukah?

"_Cicutoxin _adalah senyawa beracun yang terkandung dalam tumbuhan Water Hemlock dan lebih terkonsentrasi di akarnya,"Sasuke memulai. Itachi berdo'a, semoga kali ini hanya kepalanya yang terlalu berpikiran buruk pada Namikaze. Racun ini tak semenyeramkan yang ia bayangkan."Satu atau dua gigit, _cicutoxin _dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang, berlanjut kegagalan pernafasan atau fibrasi ventrikel, hanya beberapa jam setelah dikonsumsi. Belum ada obat penawar. Kau juga tahu, Kak. Fibrasi ventrikel=kematian."

Itachi meringis kecil. Perang batin kembali terjadi dalam sanubarinya yang paling dalam. Bagaimana mungkin, Sasuke bisa jatuh hati pada seorang gadis yang begitu enteng mengancam menggunakan senjata biologis begitu, hanya karena permainan kecil? Gadis ini gila!

"Jadi, Kak Tachi... Kau mau—"

"—Aku mengerti,"potong Itachi cepat. Dia memilih ditembak mati daripada mati di tangan Namikaze. Terlalu menyiksa, _man_."Aku ambil tas _make-up _dan _dress _Ibu di kamar," Setelah itu Itachi memasang wajah dingin, lalu bangkit untuk melakukan apa yang diucapkannya.

Selama tak ada yang pegang kamera, harga diri Itachi masih bisa diselamatkan dari sakaratul maut.

Selang beberapa menit, Itachi kembali, dengan badan yang terbalut oleh dress sebatas lutut berwarna merah mencolok—satu-satunya model gaun yang _cukup normal _menurut Itachi. Betis berbulu lebatnya kelihatan. Belum lagi wajahnya yang sudah mirip bences di taman lawang.

"Tinggal buka ikatan rambutmu, Itachi-chan!"Kurama bersiul.

"Riasan yang menakjubkan, Kak! Lebih menor dari geisha!"tambah Naruto, mesem-mesem.

"Uchiha tidak mengajarkan generasi laki-lakinya untuk berdandan, Kak. Bagaimana bisa?"hidung Sasuke kembang-kempis, menahan tawa.

Itachi mendelik."Bakat terpendamku. Kenapa? Mau protes?"dengusnya, kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Naruto-Kurama-Sasuke tertawa lepas, benar-benar kompak. Kompak menghina Uchiha Itachi, maksudnya.

"Yeah! Lanjut!"seru Naruto semangat, berusaha menahan tawa.

Itachi menyentuh botol pembawa sial itu, memutarnya dengan hati-hati. Matanya melotot, saat ujung botol lagi-lagi menunjuk padanya. Double Turn, heh.

"Giliranku!"Naruto menepukkan tangannya semangat. "Truth or Dare, Kak?"

Kali ini, Itachi dilanda kebingungan. Apa yang harus dia pilih? Ini bukan lagi soal harga diri, tapi bisa menyangkut nyawanya!"...Truth,"

"...Pengecut,"ejek Kurama, menyeringai lebar.

Itachi mencoba menahan diri, agar tidak menggampar Kurama saat itu juga.

"Kakak sehat?"Naruto nyengir, mendapat anggukan dari Itachi. "Ajalnya kapan?"

Itachi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pertanyaan apa itu? Naruto. Sialan."Satu pertanyaan,"protesnya bergumam, memutar kembali botol di tengah mereka.

Tap.

Lagi-lagi, ujungnya mengarah pada Itachi.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Triple Turn, man. Ini mulai mencurigakan.

"Kurama! Aku yakin ini ulahmu!"Itachi menuduh, mencengkram kerah piyama Kurama dengan emosi. Matanya menyipit tajam, saat teman satu organisasi di kampus-nya itu mengekeh."Katakan apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Ini Cuma percobaan kecil, Itachi. Kubuat sebagaimana keras pun kau putar, akhirnya akan menunjuk ke arahmu. Menyenangkan, bukan?"Kurama menjelaskan tanpa dosa, begitu santai.

"Sialan..."

"Jangan marah padaku! Aku Cuma menempelkan sesuatu pada botol! Tidak seperti Naruto yang berbohong dengan menyebut air keran sebagai racun _cicutoxin_ , atau berakting jadi adik lugu nan penurut padahal ikut bersekongkol! Bukan Cuma aku yang salah!"Kurama melipat tangannya.

Mendengar penjelasan Kurama, Itachi melongo.

Ini semua...ulah mereka?

Racun gila itu Cuma air?

Sasuke ikut-ikutan merencanakan ini?

Jadi, dia dandan bagai boneka santet seperti ini untuk apa?!

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Nyatanya teritori Uchiha yang damai nan dingin, tak lupa musim salju yang terjadi tidak mampu untuk menahan gejolak perang dalam batin Itachi.

Bukan Cuma mengapa Sasuke bisa jatuh hati pada Naruto. Kali ini, Itachi bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa ia harus terperangkap di antara tiga makhluk gila ini?

Berdo'a saja, Itachi masih sanggup mempertahankan kewarasannya, hingga ajal benar-benar menjemputnya, seperti yang Yang Kuasa kodratkan pada tiap manusia.

.

.

.

_Mental notes : Punya adik menyebalkan adalah resiko seorang Kakak. Satu sekolah dengan Namikaze merupakan takdir tak terelakkan. Namikaze lain berhasil membuat adikmu jatuh hati patut dipertanyakan. Jahil gabungan dari ketiganya..._

_Itachi benar-benar sial._

_**Winter-War—END.**_

**Berapa lama Chic tidak update? Bulatkan satu hari, terhitung satu bulang. Khukhu... Maaf untuk keterlambatan ini. Alasan? Sempat bimbang untuk meluncurkan naskah awal. Yang itu terlalu...gila. Bahasanya terlalu pelangi, kalau kata sohib Chic. Cuma Chic seorang yang akan terhibur dengan chapter yang anu. Alhasil setelah saring ulang dan sedikit pemilihan topik tidak nyambung apa yang akan diangkat, jadilah chapter(atau part?) yang ini.**

**Kadar kegilaan berkurang, khekhe... Apa ini sudah cukup memuaskan?**

**Bagi yang menunggu perkembangan relationship SasuFem!Naru, sequel selanjutnya Chic khususkan untuk mereka.**

**I guess... Balesan Review?**

**Mimo Rain **

Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya

**Orenjiii**

Chic tidak segokil kelihatannya. Dibanding gokil, Chic lebih tepat disebut makhluk kurang ajar dengan pola pemikiran kurang kerjaan :v Kalaupun seperti itu, terimakasih kepada Ayahanda tercinta yang mencebloskan Chic dalam dunia lawak tradisional sejak kecil :v

Oh ya... Chic menerima jika ada yang ingin berteman dengan salah satu sosmed Chic. Sudah dikirim lewat pm, kan?

Semoga tidak kecewa :D

**Choikim 1310**

Mereka? Jadian? (Mungkin) part depan. Tapi tidak bisa janji, karena tanggapan Naruto tentang pacaran masih tetap sama. Dan ya, hubungan mereka tidak akan beres dan malah semakin koplak. Uchiha-absolut-biang ulah, Namikaze-yang-baru-dibangkitkan. Jika keduanya bertemu, apa lagi yang akan terjadi?

Sudah ditambahkan tulisan 'END', seperti saranmu. Terimakasih.

**shin. sakura. 111**

Dia tidak perlu dikasihani. Itu salahnya sendiri, mengganggu Naruto sejak awal :p

**Khioneizys**

Gak mempan? Bagaimana kalau racun _cicutoxin _yang Naruto sebutkan di atas? Tidak secepat sianida, tapi sama-sama membuat korban mengalami fibrasi ventrikel. Lebih lama, lebih greget. Mau coba? Atau langsung telen biji kasturi aja. Herbal Alternatif memang lebih berkhasiat daripada baygon, khu..

Haha... Kurama sepertinya yang paling difavoritkan di sini.

Ya. Seperti kata Chic, selama ide memenuhi, cerita ini akan tetap berlanjut. Jika tak akan dilanjutkan lagi, Chic pasti menuliskan pemberitahuannya di bio.

Progress chapter juga bisa dilihat di sana.

**Thaandie 553**

Peluk boleh, tapi jangan bikin Chic binasa juga, ya. Chic masih ingin menghirup udara :D

Terimakasih, thaa ;)

**ana. karina. 12576**

Salam kenal, ana-nee(boleh panggil begini?). Semoga lulus tanpa ribet bolak-balik ganti skripsi dan dimudahkan untuk terjun ke dunia pekerjaan.

Hehe... Sudah dicantumkan dalam warning, ff ini mengandung freaktime!knowledge. Memang tujuan Chic mem-parody-kan(atau malah mengacaukan?) banyak teori keilmuan. Tidak sepenuhnya untuk menyinggung orang, guru, atau siapapun yang bersangkutan. Iseng tidak sepenuhnya iseng. Sebuah tantangan dan hiburan untuk diri sendiri, tentang bagaimana caranya agar Chic dapat menggeser banyak hal dari sudut sebenarnya, tapi tetap dalam batas kewajaran(bisa dibilang wajar, kah?) dan menarik minat pembaca. Setidaknya, Chic berhasil. He. He.

Thanks sudah menyukainya, sist :)

**aya 092**

tiket? Masih ada. Butuh yang kelas VIP, I, II, III, atau kelas ekonomi? :v

Maaf membuatmu dibilang gila. Chic tidak berniat melakukannya, walau itu yang ditakutkan.

**UzumakiDesy**

Kau yang sakit perut, mengapa Chic yang harus bertanggung jawab? Hayo :v

Yang ditunggu sudah datang ;)

**meisya. putritahani**

Terimakasih, hehe... Ouu White himbau jangan biarkan rubah buluk itu membuatmu tergila-gila padanya. Kau bisa ikutan sinting, wkwk!

Pihak ke-3? Wanna guess? *smirk*

**careless 7**

Chic tersanjung, terimakasih :D

Ini sudah dilanjut ;)

**Viraotcvn**

Syukurlah. Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf jika lama XD

**Fap-kun**

Dia memang pantas dianiaya, khu *dichidori*

Maaf permintaanmu belum terpenuhi sepenuhnya. Mungkin...part depan? *smirk*

Yo, terimakasih juga sudah setia menunggu dan membaca :D

**Daisy Faustian Panthomhive**

Syukur, deh!

Eh? Iya juga ya? Haha! Baru kepikiran ternyata mereka mirip XD

Iya, terimakasih dukungannya ;)

**Guest**

Wkwkwk... Mengkonsumsi fanfic ini tidak akan membantu anda memperbaiki kekonsletan otak. Yang ada malah makin konslet! XD

But, thanks!

**Aristy**

Syukur deh, wkwk. Walau Chic tak begitu mengharapkan kejelasan tingkat humor cerita ini, Chic tetap mengharapkan senyuman kalian saat membacanya, walau cerita ini ngaco. Nah, kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri.

Thanks untuk dukungannya ~.~

**zadita uchiha**

Haha... Hanya dalam keadaan serius, terdesak, atau...salting, seperti yang satu itu. Thanks jempolnya, Chic sangat menghargai dukunganmu :v

Dan maaf lama, khukhu

**Anonim**

Yang Benar Saja... Gubuhan kalimat yang kau susun sedemikian rupa benar-benar luar biasa sakti mandraguna. Chic mesem-mesem baca review-mu, haha... Usulan ditampung, terimakasih :D

**Arum Junnie**

So cold *mewek*

Iya sudah dilanjut~!

**Arc-kun**

Haha terimakasih sudah disanjung. Chic jadi malu :v

Yang edan? Sudah jelas-jelas author-nya lah! *ngakusendiri*

Lha? Ilang bagaimana? Dimana? Sedang apa? Semalam berbuat apa*lanjut nyanyi*

**Levfus kit**

Gua jadi bahan percobaan, lu malah kasih selamat, jiahh...(Oi, Chic! Bahasa! Bahasa! XD)

Gak jadi deng. Nyawa ini masih Chic butuhkan untuk melanjutkan hutang-hutang ff :v

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki**

Haha... Semoga tidak bosan terus, ya!

Terimakasih dukungannya :)

**Ichiro Makoto**

Iya, sudah. Ini juga sudah lagi :D

Haha... Paling juga Itachi ngumpet di ketek tetangganya, gak akan jauh lah~

**Intan. padini 85**

Syukur, deh! Hehe...

Kau suka bagian ItaNaru-nya? Chic juga suka di bagian itu. Waktu mengetiknya Chic sambil tertawa kesetanan, malah.

Jadi, bagaimana yang sekarang? Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya!

**Ryuusuke 583**

Haha... Senang mendengarmu menyukainya, berhubung awalnya cerita ini memang didedikasikan(cielah) untukmu XD

**Nah... apa ada yang terlewat?**

**Terimakasih untuk semua review yang kalian berikan. Chic benar-benar terhibur dengan semua itu ;)**

**Terimakasih juga untuk viewers-readers-favers-followers yang ada di luar sana. Izinkan Chic membagi senyuman dengan kalian semua.**

**Kritik, saran, dan sanak-saudaranya akan selalu Chic terima dengan senang hati. Untuk yang suka pm juga jangan segan :) E-mail Chic selalu on untuk pemberitahuan fanfiction. Jangan takut tidak dibalas atau dianggap SKSD. Feel free, guys!**

**Part selanjutnya : "Sengketa Lahan"**

**Lho? Apa hubungannya Sengketa Lahan sama relationship-nya SasuFem!Naru? Lihat saja nanti XD**

**Syukran!**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	7. Sengketa Lahan

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, freak-time!school-basis, possible!bash-economic-stuff, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

**Mungkin tidak segila biasanya. Mungkin tidak sengakak biasanya. Mungkin tidak seseru biasanya.**

**Mungkin agak cheesy. Mungkin agak mellow. Mungkin agak menggelitik. Mungkin agak menggelikan.**

**Mungkin...saya mulai lapar.**

**Enjoy, Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto benci dengan ekonomi.

Bukan karena ia tidak menguasai aspek-aspek yang dipelajari dalam ekonomi. Ia mengerti, ia bisa, ia menguasainya. Bahkan dalam umur empat tahun, atas sedikit paksaan dari Kakek dan Ibunya, Naruto berhasil membereskan masalah krisis moneter di tanah kelahirannya.

Naruto benci dengan ekonomi.

Bukan karena teori yang ada begitu kompleks dan membingungkan. Bawaan disuguhi jajaran buku tentang penelitian perekonomian setiap berlibur di rumah Kakek dan Nenek membuatnya—tanpa sadar—mengingat setiap inchi teori yang tak pernah ada niat untuk ia pelajari. Tanyakan teori apa dan ahli ekonomi mana yang menyebutkannya, bibirnya otomatis menyebutkan bunyi teori yang dimaksud.

Naruto benci dengan ekonomi?

Tidak... Naruto mengakui, ada adrenalin tersembunyi ketika Genma-sensei atau Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas dan menyampaikan ilmu yang berkaitan dengan ekonomi. Kalau ada yang bertanya pelajaran apa yang paling ia sukai, otaknya akan otomatis mengingat pelajaran yang tak jauh dari 'uang' tersebut. Tapi, lidahnya selalu mengatakan hal yang lain. Kalau tidak Biologi, Sastra, ya...Kimia. Hanya demi senyuman dari keluarganya.

Keluarga?

_Well_, yeah. Ini faktor pertama dan(mungkin) paling utama yang menyebabkannya tidak menyukai—cenderung benci—pada segala hal berbau ekonomi. Ketika Ayahnya membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut makhluk hidup dan ia tidak menanggapi dengan semangat, wajah pria itu tampak...kecewa. Dia yang masih begitu kecil saat itu dan tak begitu mengerti maksud cairan yang terus mendesak ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya, mencoba untuk terlihat _excited_. Terimakasih untuk gen yang diturunkan Ayah serta Ibunya, ia tak mendapat kesulitan yang begitu berarti untuk mengerti semua hal yang dokter muda itu ucapkan, saat itu. Untuk Kimia...hal ini satu-satunya penghubung Naruto dengan Kak Kurama. Dari dulu, Kakaknya itu cuek, selalu terfokus pada dunianya sendiri, di Lab pribadinya. Mereka terlalu kontras. Naruto tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang ia sukai tapi Kak Kurama benci. Demi bisa dekat dengan Kak Kurama, Naruto harus rela memaksakan otaknya menelan segala hal berbau atom dan reaksi tak terduga dari suatu zat.

Apresiasi yang ia dapat dari warga perihal campur tangannya ketika krisis moneter, tak berpengaruh banyak pada keluarganya. Tidak begitu spesial.

Hanya ada satu, yang melihat aspek ini sangat spesial. Uchiha Madara.

Mengenal Kakek Madara membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Cengiran lebar menyapa, setiap kaki kecilnya menapaki lantai rumah. Meskipun bukan rumah miliknya. Belum lagi ucapan-ucapan pujian dari para Uchiha dewasa dan antek-anteknya seandainya rumah itu mengadakan suatu pertemuan kolega. Tambahan satu Uchiha Sasuke, yang bisa ia jahili dan ia goda, sampai bocah itu habis kesabaran lalu ngambek padanya.

Tapi, Kakek Madara tak pernah benar-benar menyayanginya—seperti yang Sasuke tuduhkan nyaris setiap ia berkunjung ke rumah megah itu. Kakek Madara hanya menyukainya, sebagai bibit eksekutif hebat di masa depan. Pria tua itu menginginkannya menjadi bibit peluncur Uchiha untuk jadi lebih kuat, lebih menguasai perekonomian dunia.

Saat Ayah mendapat mandat tugas di Amerika, perihal suatu wabah penyakit yang sedang menyerang negara itu, Naruto dipastikan meninggalkan Konoha untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Tentu saja Kakek Madara datang ke Bandara sesaat sebelum penerbangan, bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tersenyum begitu lebar, tambahan dua mata hitam berkilat yang menyembunyikan kepuasan berlandaskan kebencian. Sasuke membencinya. Gara-gara ia mencuri perhatian sesaat dari Kakek Madara, pria tamak itu. Sasuke membencinya.

Saat itu air mata mengalir begitu saja menghujam pipi tembamnya.

Andai saja ia tidak dianggap jenius dalam ekonomi. Mungkin orang yang ia anggap teman pertamanya itu tak perlu benci dan iri padanya.

Naruto benci ekonomi?

Ya. Seiring pertumbuhannya, semakin banyak kalangan konglomerat maupun eksekutif yang sengaja datang membawa anak mereka ke rumah, bersikap sok bersahabat dengan keluarganya. Hitung saja sebulanan setelah itu, pasti ada pengajuan untuk berbesan untuk Minato dan Kushina. Pasti.

**Menurut Adam Smith, tindakan ekonomi adalah tindakan hemat dan cermat yang tidak terlepas dari prinsip ekonomi. Prinsip ekonomi sendiri berbunyi**_"Berusaha dengan pengorbanan minimum untuk memperoleh hasil maksimum"_**. **

Naruto baru sadar, pengaplikasian ekonomi terhadap kehidupan di dunia saat ini begitu picik. Bukan, Naruto bukan menyalahkan semua ahli ekonomi atau para perintis usaha yang berjuang dengan keringat mereka. Orang picik yang Naruto maksud di sini adalah...mereka-mereka yang kaya raya, sudah berkecukupan, tapi masih tetap menuntut penghasilan yang besar. Para pemerintah yang sudah bergaji besar, tapi tetap menaikkan harga pajak untuk menstabilkan perekonomian. Huh. Menstabilkan mereka bilang. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat? Rakyat kecil semakin tercekik, orang kaya semakin kaya dengan ketamakan mereka. Belum lagi kasus korupsi yang ada saja tiap dekade. Otak mereka itu isinya apa? Dengan gaji sebesar itu, masih saja haus akan harta?

_Yang benar saja?!_

Para pebisnis pun... Argh! Naruto selalu saja berakhir emosi ketika memikirkannya. Mereka bilang mereka ahli ekonomi. Tapi mana? Ekonomi dilakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan! Bukan mencekik kebutuhan! Berapa banyak tingkat kemiskinan dunia saat ini? Semakin membludak!

Naruto mengerti dengan pasti seluk-beluk ilmu ekonomi itu, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menanggulangi masalah perekonomian yang ada sejak dulu itu.

Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan ekonomi mengikatnya dengan rasa sesak. Naruto benci itu.

Apalagi, setelah dirinya pulang dari Honolulu, membantu Uchiha Sasuke meluruskan masalah sengketa lahan antara warga dengan cabang Uchiha yang ada di sana, membawa nampan berisikan dua cangkir teh hijau, lalu melihat seringai picik yang dibuat-buat dari satu-satunya pemilik rambut pantat pertengahan antara bebek dan ayam.

"Hoo~ begitukah?" Naruto bisa lihat, Kurama mengerling.

"Heh. Kau seperti yang tak tahu Tuan Fugaku seperti apa. Begitu ada masalah, _cling_! Dia memintaku menyeret Naruto untuk membereskannya," Sasuke menjawab dengan intonasi datar khas-nya.

"Jangan-jangan kau mendekati adikku hanya karena otaknya bisa meluluhkan Ayahmu? Atau barangkali menjadikannya cadangan penasehat bisnis jika sewaktu-waktu Uchiha akan tumbang?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Sasuke tertawa kecil saat Kurama memukulnya main-main.

Naruto sangat sadar, itu hanyalah sebuah candaan. Tapi Naruto tak tahu, mengapa nampan itu ia biarkan tertarik gravitasi hingga cangkir di atasnya pecah. Mengapa dirinya langsung melesat dan mengunci diri di kamar tanpa mengacuhkan gedoran pintu dari Kak Kurama.

Yang jelas Naruto tahu. Kebenciannya terhadap ekonomi...

-...tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sengketa Lahan**

_Lagi-lagi_.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, saat dirinya kembali gagal menahan Naruto dan mengajaknya berbincang barang sejenak, satu atau dua patah kata pun tak apa. Gadis itu tidak menghindar dengan menjaga jarak dengannya. Gadis itu tetap ada di sana, di bangku dekat jendela, menatap ke luar. Gadis itu juga ada di ruang broadcast, ketika jadwal kumpul Klub datang. Gadis itu tetap tertawa dengan anggota, bahkan tak jarang melempar lelucon yang seringnya garing itu, pada adik kelas mereka—anggota baru Klub. Tapi setelahnya, setiap Sasuke berniat berbicara padanya, Naruto langsung berpaling.

Bahkan menatap matanya pun tidak.

Sasuke benar-benar khawatir. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Naruto? Mungkinkah akibat dari candaannya dengan Kurama, tempo hari? Tapi, Sasuke dan Kurama tak ada niat apapun, berani sumpah, deh! Sasuke juga sudah berusaha meminta maaf, jika memang Naruto begini karena salahnya. Tapi...

Naruto tidak memberinya kesempatan, dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Kenapa tidak coba ke rumahnya saja? Sasuke sudah coba, dan _uhh_... Namikaze Minato tersenyum amat 'ramah', lalu mengunci pintu tanpa memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun. _Apa yang Naruto sudah katakan pada Paman Minato?_ Ini semua semakin membuat Sasuke bingung. Apalagi saat ia meminta bantuan dari Kurama—yang mengaku—sahabatnya, pemuda itu tak membantu sama sekali. Dia hanya mengirimkan satu e-mail berbunyi :

_**From : Namikaze Kurama**_

_**Subject : sorry**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis. Dulu waktu keluarga kami agak renggang pun, dia tak pernah seperti ini. Maafkan aku...**_

Setelah itu, Kurama sama sekali tak membalas satu pun pesan yang ia kirimkan.

Naruto...menangis? Sasuke semakin khawatir. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! Bertanya pada Kakaknya pun...yang Sasuke dapat malah ucapan bahwa stok wanita di dunia ini ada berjuta-juta. Tak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu!

Meminta bantuan pada orangtuanya yang _ehem _lebih berpengalaman di masalah seperti ini? Hmm... Ayah? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Pria itu yang ada malah memintanya tenang dan lebih fokus pada belajar, karena ia sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Semakin mepet dengan tanggung jawab perusahaan, cih. Ibunya? Ha—ah... Entahlah. Memang Ibunya punya waktu?

Mendapat pemberitahuan dari website...Sasuke punya ide. Mungkin ia bisa minta bantuan pada anggota Klub.

Buru-buru Sasuke buka ponsel teranyarnya, mengakses aplikasi video-call, lalu membuat grup berisikan semua anggota Klub, termasuk anggota baru.

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Senpai...?"_

"_Seharusnya ada alasan khusus kenapa kau menggangguku meni-pedi, Uchiha-Sasuke!"_

Sahutan dari Juugo, Hanabi, dan yang terakhir Karin. Mata empat menjengkelkan!

"Need help, guys..."

"_Oh, wow! Seorang pewaris perusahaan besar, Uchiha Sasuke-sama yang luar biasa, butuh bantuan kita? Bagus buat gossip baru, nih! Ada apa?"_

Sasuke meringis. Untuk keselamatannya, ia memilih mengeluarkan Haruno Sakura dari sambungan. Yang satu ini terlalu privasi untuk dipublikasi.

"_...Tentang Naruto-senpai, kah?"_Moegi bersuara.

"_Hmm... Pasti bikin galau, ya?"_Udon mengomentari asal, sembari sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya. Dia—"

"_Wow, Sasuke! Kau seriusan ngaku galau?"_

"_Akhirnya tiba juga masa-masa kegalauan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, haha! Aku post di sosmed sekolah dulu, bye!"_

Sasuke melotot. Karin benar-benar menyebalkan! Ketua galau bukannya menghibur, malah mau dijadikan bahan gosip _sosmed_. Kacau, nih!

"_Kau...galau? Aku terkejut. Sabar, ya...Sasuke."_

Kali ini Sasuke menepok jidatnya. Juugo terkejut dari mananya? Tampang datar bak papan penggilesan begitu!

"_Sekarang bukan april moop, kan, Juugo?"_

"_Bukan, Sui. Bahkan bulan April masih jauh."_

"_Ah! Jangan-jangan Sasuke terbentur sesuatu?"_

"_Hmm... Mungkin saja. Tapi—"_

Buru-buru, Sasuke tendang Juugo dan Suigetsu. Mereka tak membantu sama sekali. Ck... Mana jagoan strategi miliknya? Molor kah? Sepertinya Sasuke hanya bisa mengandalkan adik kelasnya, saat ini. Kembali melihat layar, ia dihadapkan empat wajah bete. Hanabi, Moegi, Udon, dan Konohamaru sepertinya memendam suatu kekesalan. Memang salah Sasuke, menghubungi mereka semua di waktu tidur seperti ini.

"I need help..."Sasuke mengulang.

"_Yeah... Kelihatan dari wajah menyedihkan itu."_

"_...Cinta memang penuh perjuangan, ya..."_

"_Jadi, senpai mau kita melakukan apa?"_

"Bantu aku mencari cara untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto."

"_Hmm..."_

"_Aku...! Aku...! Bagaimana kalau senpai ke rumahnya, bawa sebuket mawar merah, lalu meminta maaf langsung padanya?"_

"Aku sudah coba ke rumahnya, Ayahnya yang buka. Dia bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara."

"_Kau tahu, Sasuke-senpai? Hanabi tak terlalu mengenal Naruto-senpai. Tapi Hanabi bisa lihat, jika gadis sebaik Naruto-senpai kecewa, maka kesalahan senpai memang tak bisa dimaafkan. Mungkin Cuma itu yang bisa Hanabi katakan, Hanabi mau tidur."_

Satu lagi yang keluar dari percakapan.

"Kalian...ada ide?"

"_Ada."_

Mata Sasuke membulat pada Konohamaru. Tapi jujur, ia sedikit curiga dengan seringai pemuda itu.

"Apa?"

"_Keluarkan dulu Moegi dan Udon dari percakapan,"_

"—_H-hey!"_

Sasuke mengikuti intruksi. Tinggal dirinya dan Konohamaru yang ada di video-call.

"_Sekarang, aku mau tidur dulu, oke?"_

_Nahlho?_

"_Kami butuh tidur. Night, Sasuke-senpai~!"_

Layar redup, menandakan video-call terputus.

Adik kelas kampret. Sasuke dikerjai.

Selagi asyik-asyiknya mengumpat-serapah pada Konohamaru, satu e-mail dengan alamat tak dikenal masuk ke kotak masuk ponselnya.

_**From : Unknown**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Konohamaru—my nephew said, you need help?**_

_**Meet me at D'Gree restaurant 9 a.m tomorrow.**_

_**Red Habanero**_

Sasuke tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Tak tahu pula ia harus merespon apa.

Pengirimnya mengaku sebagai Red Habanero, alias Uzumaki Kushina.

Ya, Sasuke dapat e-mail dari Ibu Naruto.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Kushina, siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya? Seorang penulis yang merintis karir sejak umurnya masih belia. Wanita yang akrab disapa Red Habanero oleh fans-nya memiliki sifat yang amat ramah. Pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya pun ia bisa lihat, Kushina adalah wanita yang senang bercanda. Sengiran lebar tak pernah luput dari wajah jelitanya. Di samping itu pula, beliau adalah seorang Ibu yang unik. Senyumnya tidak semanis senyum Uchiha Mikoto, tapi kehangatan yang dipancarkan mereka sama. Insting seorang Ibu, yeah...

Kali ini, Uzumaki Kushina duduk di hadapannya dengan pakaian santai yang tetap membuatnya terlihat modis di usianya yang sudah bisa dibilang _beranjak _tua itu. Tapi, atmosfir bawaan yang Sasuke rasakan begitu duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia adalah...tegang. Gerakkan wanita di hadapannya terlalu anggun, terlalu tenang.

Terlalu menyeramkan.

"Anda pesan apa, Nyonya?" satu pelayan mendatangi mereka dengan catatan di tangannya.

Kushina menutup buku menu yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya, tersenyum manis pada pelayan itu. "_**Soupe a l'oignon**_dan _**Limonade**_ masing-masing satu untukku. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Aku yang bayar dan _ohh _jangan protes. Kau masih bocah kelas 3 SMU setidaknya sampai hari ini. Uangmu masih uang orangtuamu, jadi sebaiknya jangan menolak tawaranku ini, oke?" Wanita itu berucap santai—terlalu santai, malah. Senyum ramahnya itu benar-benar mampu membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

Apa boleh buat, ia tak bisa menolak kalau sudah diberi ancaman halus seperti ini.

"_**Thȅ**_ _et_ _**Bouillabaisse**_**. **_Ne pas utiliser des coquilles_."Sasuke menjawab fasih.

(_Teh dan Bouillabaisse. Jangan pakai kerang.)_

"_S'il vous plaît, attendez__**.**_" Si pelayan berlalu.

(_Mohon ditunggu._)

Kushina berdeham, melipat tangannya di depan perut, mengangkat sebelah alisnya—menilai. Dia tidak tahu Sasuke bisa bahasa prancis. Ah, kita lupa Uchiha yang dibicarakan di sini. Lagipula, Sasuke muncul di hadapannya lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolah. Demi memenuhi undangan darinya, bocah ini berani membolos? Perlahan, senyum usil khas kembali ke wajah jelita itu, membuat Sasuke bisa menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya...tidak setegang pertama ia duduk.

"Apa Ayahmu tahu kau bolos sekolah, Sasuke?" Kushina menopang dagunya. Tentu saja Uchiha Fugaku tak mungkin tahu. Kalau tahu, Sasuke habis, benar bukan? "Sepertinya aku ingin memberitahunya."

"J-jangan!"Sasuke melotot horror. "Tolong jangan memberitahunya, Bi!"

Kushina tertawa lebar. "Bercanda, bercanda! Lagipula sebesarmu dulu aku juga sering membolos," duh, Kushina malah buka aib masa lalunya. "Nah, jadi, mengapa kita bisa bertemu di sini?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Bibi Kushina yang mengundangnya kemari, kenapa dia juga yang bertanya?

"Jangan menatapku begitu, dong! Masa usil sedikit gak boleh?"

Kurama benar. Bibi Kushina sering tidak sadar umur gara-gara paras awet mudanya. Apa-apaan lelucon tidak lucu itu?

Ah, jangan beritahu Kushina kalau Kurama dan Sasuke membicarakan wanita itu. Bisa-bisa mereka dilempar ke neraka.

"Oke, tuan serius. Konohamaru bilang kau butuh bantuan, benar?" Kali ini Kushina menopang dagunya dengan tumpuan sikut di meja. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf," jawab Sasuke serius.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu?" Kushina kembali bertanya. Ketika mendapat gelengan, ia tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

Sasuke mencelos. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak meminta maaf, saat dia terlihat jelas menjauhiku? Jelas-jelas aku yang salah!" suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

"Dia bilang begitu?"

"T-tidak! Tapi—"

"—Kalau begitu kau memang tidak salah," Kushina menyenderkan badannya. "Jika kau yang salah, dia akan bilang padamu."

"Saat itu aku dan Kura—"

"—Aku tahu, Sasuke. Kurama sudah bercerita padaku. Ini bukan salahmu, percayalah! Beri Naruto waktu," Kushina tersenyum.

Sasuke menunduk. "Tapi Paman Minato..."

"Naruto sampai menangis, wajar kalau kemarin-kemarin dia galak pada siapapun yang datang dengan tampang bersalah. Dia kira kau yang menyakiti putri kesayangannya. Tapi Naruto bilang ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Naruto sedang sensitif, tolong lebih sabar padanya."

"...Sepenuhnya?" Sasuke merengut. Kalau begitu memang salah dirinya, benar? "Aku mau minta maaf pun tidak boleh... Kurama pun tak membantu!"

Kushina nyengir. "Kami sempat panik, tahu. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menangis. Kurama tak menghubungimu lagi karena Naruto yang memintanya,"

"Nah, kan. Berarti memang salahku..."

Kushina terkekeh. "Kau menyukai putriku, kan?" tanyanya, kini menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri, sambil sesekali mengedipkan mata dengan usil.

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "K-kenapa bibi bertanya?"

"Lha, kau ini menyukai putriku, Sasuke! Seorang Ibu tak boleh memastikan perasaan calon pendamping putrinya? Hei! Itu sangat kejam!"

Sasuke semakin salah tingkah dengan cap 'calon pendamping' yang Kushina sebutkan untuknya. Ahh... _Shit. He's so busted!_

"Walah...kau jadi merah? Kenapa jadi malu-malu begini?" Kushina semakin gemas untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke (sedikit) terselamatkan oleh pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka. Pemuda itu buru-buru menyeruput kopinya, berharap kerongkongannya yang terasa setandus padang Sahara bisa lebih baik.

Tapi cobaan mentalnya tak cukup sampai sana.

"Berarti aku tinggal menelepon orangtuamu untuk menentukan tanggalnya..." Kushina bergumam, menyeringai kecil saat Sasuke terbatuk di hadapannya.

"T-tanggal apa?"

"Pertunangan kalian, dong! Anak konglomerat kaya sepertimu cenderung mudah berselingkuh dan senang bermain di diskotik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau lepas, Uchiha. Anakku yang kita bicarakan di sini!"

Sasuke semakin tak karuan. Cukup untuk membuat Kushina tertawa lepas dibuatnya. Untung saja restoran jam segitu agak kosong, sehingga tak akan ada yang menatap mereka dengan aneh. Kalau ada pun, yakin, deh. Mereka pasti menyesal.

"Lelucon tidak lucu, bibi!" Sasuke menggerutu kekanakkan. Serius, ibu-ibu seneng banget, sih, godain anak muda? (Sasu : ini mah curhatannya author, sumpah.)

Kali ini Kushina memasang tatapan tajam, sukses membuat Sasuke menciut. "Siapa bilang aku bercanda, Uchiha?"

"A-aku kira..." satu garpu ditodongkan, Sasuke meneguk ludah. "B-baik, kau serius, aku percaya, bibi. Tapi... Memang Naruto mau?"

Kushina menarik mundur garpunya, mulai melahap apa yang ia pesan. Mendapat isyarat untuk makan terlebih dahulu, Sasuke terpaksa menelan pertanyaan terakhirnya. Benar-benar sunyi, hanya sesekali terdengar suara laju kendaraan yang melintas.

Kopi Sasuke terasa semakin pahit dengan kesunyian ini.

"Kudengar kau dan Naruto tempo hari meluruskan Sengketa Lahan di Hawaii?" Kushina kembali memulai, ketika makanan penutup mereka datang.

"Iya..." Sasuke mengangguk sopan.

"Nah, hubungan kalian sekarang ini seperti Sengketa Lahan di Hawaii," Kushina berucap santai.

Sasuke melongo. Bagaimana bisa, Sengketa Lahan bisa dijadikan pengibaratan?

Hmm... Coba Sasuke ingat. Di Hawaii, masalah utamanya adalah penduduk berpendapat bahwa Uchiha hanya menebar janji palsu, kurang pembuktian. Mereka sebenarnya tidak keberatan lahan yang ada dipakai Uchiha untuk investasi proyek baru. Hanya saja karena pembuktian itu belum kuat, mereka jadi tidak rela juga. Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan—_Ohh..._

Melihat Sasuke tengah mengumpatkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, Kushina tersenyum. "Sudah mengerti?"

"Sudah..."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, aku bisa pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu dulu, bi! Apa hubungannya dengan masalah sekarang?!" Sasuke melotot. Mendapat tawa menyebalkan dari Ibu dua anak itu lagi, Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Ini kenapa kepalanya tambah pening?

"Tidak ada hubungannya, sih. Lagipula aku datang kemari bukan ingin menjanjikan cara untuk membuat Naruto memaafkanmu. Dia condong pada Ayahnya. Menimbun amarah Namikaze ke titik nol masih menjadi suatu misteri," wanita itu kembali nyengir.

"Jadi ini benar-benar salahku?!" Sasuke menghempaskan wajahnya ke meja kayu itu, mulai jengah. Kushina di sini niat membantu tidak, sih? "Lalu obrolan yang tadi...?"

"Hanya meluruskan satu kegalauanmu tentang posisimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Memang, mengapa Naruto menyebutkan kau adalah tipe pacar idamannya, kalau bukan karena menyukaimu? Asal kau tahu saja. Namikaze melabuhkan perasaan mereka bukan untuk pacar."

Kushina mengerling jenaka. Wanita itu memanggil pelayan, membayar semua tagihan, lalu beranjak meninggalkan restoran tanpa pamit, tanpa menghiraukan sahutannya.

_Namikaze melabuhkan perasaan mereka bukan untuk pacar_? Sasuke tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Mengapa perkataan Kushina harus se-ambigu itu?!_ Argh_. Semua Ibu memang menjengkelkan kalau sedang jahil!

.

.

.

"...**Suku banyak derajat 3, dibagi (x****2****-x-6) bersisa (5x-2), dibagi (x****2****-2x-3) bersisa (3x+4). Tentukan suku banyaknya. **Soalnya tidak sulit, mengapa masih ceroboh?!"

Satu lagi hari yang membosankan, pikir Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap malas pada buku catatan Matematikanya yang seharusnya dihias lima soal. Karena kurang konsentrasi dan terus mengambang antara dunia nyata-dunia mimpi alias _nundutan_, hanya nomor tiga yang sempat ia tulis. Di depan sana, Anko-sensei sedang berkecak pinggang, memelototi Lee yang lagi-lagi ceroboh di tengah jalan. Bukan main bab ini. Terlalu banyak koefesien, terlalu banyak variable, terlalu banyak konstanta, terlalu banyak ngitung. Me_malas_kan sekali.

Dari kelas sebelas, seorang master Matematika seperti Shino—yang digosipkan bisa menghitung bahkan hingga satu koloni semut secara pasti—pun sukses dibuat pusing oleh suku banyak. Sasuke menguap lebar. Sampai dirinya tua dan menurunkan perusahaan pada anak-cucunya pun, ia yakin tak akan bertemu dengan bab biadab ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke terlonjak, buru-buru menatap Anko-sensei. "Bisa kau tunjukkan pada Lee-kun bagian mana yang salah?" guru yang—_katanya_—killer itu bersuara.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Well, kalau tidak begini, bisa-bisa ia ketiduran lagi di kelas.

Sasuke meneliti jawaban Lee.

**F(x)=P(x).H(x)+S**

**F(x)=(x****2****-x-6)(x+k)+5x-2...(1)**

**Fx=(x****2****-2x-3)(x+h)+3x+4...(2)**

**X****2****-x-6+0 dan x****2****-2x-3=0**

**Pembagi=sisa**

**F(3)=5(3)-2=15-2=13**

**F(-2)=5(-2)-2= -10-2= -12**

_Heck. _Mata Sasuke mulai perih.

**F(3)=3(3)+4=9+4=13**

**F(-1)=3(-1)+4= -3+4=1**

**F(-1)=1=(1+1-6)(-1+k)+(-7)=1**

**-4(-1+k)-7=1**

**4+4k=8**

**4k=4**

**K=1**

_Akhirnya hasil dari K udah ketemu. Nah, dimana salahnya? Bener semua, kok!_

Melirik ke setengah bagian lain papan tulis, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

**F(x)=(x****2****-x-6)(x-1)+5x-2**

Kampret. Ternyata masih ada lanjutannya.

Nah, sepanjang apa penyelesaian bab suku banyak? Sasuke lupa, dan gak mau inget. Sumpah.

**=x****3****-2x****2****+4**

**F(-2)= -12=(4+4-3)(-2+h)+(-2)= -12**

**5(-2+h)-2=12**

**-10+5h= -10**

**5h= 0**

**h=0**

Kamera sebelah mana? Please, Sasuke sudah enggak kuat. Beneran.

**f(x)=(x****2****-2x-3)(x)+3x+4**

**=x****3****-2x****2****-3x+3x+4**

_Beres!_

Sasuke menyeringai puas, menyimpan kembali spidol yang ia pegang. EH, tunggu dulu! Yang salah yang mana?

"Bagaimana, Uchiha-kun?" Anko-sensei memasang tampang garang.

"Bener, sensei. Gak ada yang salah, kok."

"Tuh, kan! Sasuke-kun setuju denganku, sensei! Apanya yang salah?"

"APANYA YANG SALAH?!" Sasuke bergidik, Lee meneguk ludah. "Kalian semua! Apa yang salah dari pekerjaan Lee-kun!"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua satu kepala. Jawaban Lee memang tidak salah. Author pun sudah berkali-kali mengeceknya sebelum dipublish. Memang tidak ada yang salah.

Anko-sensei menggeram rendah, menarik spidol, menunjuk-nunjuk ruas paling bawah yang sudah Lee tulis dengan kasar, sampai suara papan tulis terketuk amat nyaring di kelas itu.

"INI! INI!"

Wanita garang itu menunjuk pada **=x****3****-2x****2****-3x+3x+4 **, tak lupa memberi bulatan pada **-3x+3x**.

"BELUM DIJUMLAHKAN!"

Gubrak. Cuma gara-gara itu.

"T-tapi... Tadi sensei merebut spidolnya sebelum saya menyelesaikan ruas akhir, sensei!" Lee memprotes.

"JADI KAMU MENYALAHKAN SAYA?!"

Semua yang duduk meringis iba pada Sasuke dan Lee yang mendapat hujan lokal dari Anko-sensei. Benar kata orang. Guru killer itu nyeremin. Guru Matematika itu bikin ngeri. Guru perfeksionis(yang gak mau jawaban dari suatu soal kurang, biarpun Cuma satu huruf) itu nyebelin. Guru yang gak mau disalahin itu _kamfret _sekali.

Guru Matematika kelasmu killer dan bersifat perfeksionis tanpa mau disalahkan? KELAR IDUP LO!

"Mana buktinya? Katanya kelas ini kelas unggulan? Berisi anak-anak pintar? Satu ruas saja tidak SELESAI!—" Untung saja bel tanda jam pelajaran habis sudah berkumandang, sehingga guru edan itu membereskan barang-barangnya dan hijrah ke kelas lain dengan tampang garang yang masih membekas jelas.

Satu kelas bersorak saat guru itu menghilang ditelan pintu. _IT's FREE TIME, MAN!_

"Dia gak tahu apa, kita sudah mumet disuapi suku banyak? HELLO! ITU PELAJARAN KELAS XI! Udah di luar kepala!" Lee mulai bersungut di depan kelas, disambut tawa dari teman-teman yang lain. Bukan menertawakan, lebih tepatnya tawa lega. Apa lagi yang menyenangkan selain ngomongin guru di belakang? Hoho.

"Kenapa gak kamu tendang aja dari sekolah, Sas?" Shikamaru(yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Sasuke-Naruto di kelas XII) bertanya. Keningnya mengerut, heran. Seingatnya, guru-guru tidak jelas yang hobinya marah-marah bisa ditendang dengan mudah. Apalagi di sini mereka tidak salah. _Heck_... Murid bandel dimarah-marahi, yang sudah(berusaha) baik masih pula dimarah-marahi. Bagaimana mereka bisa betah belajar? Sudah tahu penyakit malas tak ada obatnya!

Mendengar usulan Shikamaru, Sasuke melotot. "Gak bisa, _bro_. Anko-sensei itu isterinya Kakashi-sensei. Mana berani aku? Kemampuannya dalam meretas data—kalian tahu sendiri—benar-benar berbahaya. Mencari masalah dengannya bukan hal bagus," ucapnya, was-was.

Kontan seisi kelas kembali tertawa. Yang benar? Uchiha Sasuke menyerah sebelum berperang? Gara-gara Hatake-sensei? _Coeg _sekali.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memasang tampang datar plus tatapan mengancam. Tapi ketika melihat Naruto ikut tertawa, dia jadi membeku. Suara tawa yang...begitu merdu, dan amat dirindukannya. Begitu selesai tertawa, gadis itu diam, masih menatapnya. Sasuke takut sekali gadis itu akan memicing. Tatapan tajam dari Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat hari ini.

Tapi...tidak. Naruto memasang senyum simpul, lalu beralih menatap keluar jendela—seperti biasanya.

Naruto tersenyum padanya... PADANYA!

Semua kepenatan semalaman penuh _lagi-lagi _terdampar di tengah hidangan mewah beserta alkohol...hilang begitu saja.

Sasuke ingin melompat setinggi-tingginya.

_WORLD, I'm HAPPY!_

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke kira masalahnya dengan Naruto telah selesai, ia tak sepenuhnya benar. Naruto memang tidak menghindarinya lagi, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. Gadis itu terlihat...seperti menghindari obrolan dengannya, selalu bisa membelokkan topik pembicaraan hingga Sasuke tak bisa menguak penyebab gadis itu tak sudi menatapnya minggu lalu. Sasuke yang tentunya takut gadis itu kembali menjauhinya tidak mendesak lebih dalam.

Tapi ternyata pilihannya salah. Semakin lama, gadis itu terasa semakin jauh darinya. Obrolan dibalas pendek, e-mail dibalas hanya beberapa karakter, telepon tak pernah diangkat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis merepotkan itu? _Heck_... Gara-gara semua hal membingungkan ini, Sasuke jadi uring-uringan!

Hidupnya sudah kompleks dengan segala tetek-bengek menjadi Uchiha. Tak bisakah kisah cintanya sedikit lebih sederhana saja?

Nah, Sasuke mulai melankolis soal cinta. Bagus sekali.

_Tap...Tap...Tap...!_

Suara langkah Sasuke begitu nyaring di koridor menuju ruang broadcast. Mayoritas siswa Izanami memang sudah pulang, sehingga sekolah terdengar begitu sepi. Begitu kenop ruang Klub berhasil digenggamnya, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi!

"Naruto," desisan suara Sasuke terdengar begitu tajam, menyirikan keabsolutan asli seorang Uchiha. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat kepalanya. Dia duduk di depan rancangan rubrik mading minggu depan, bersama dengan Udon dan Hanabi. Sedang pemilik tanggung jawab semula—Suigetsu, sedang tidur dengan Shikamaru di pojok ruangan.

"Sasuke-senpai?"

"Sasuke? Kau ke—" Sakura melongo kaget, saat Sasuke menarik Naruto bangun—dengan kasar, langsung menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan. "Oi! Sasuke!"

"Diam di sana! Jangan ada yang ke mana-mana!"

Sakura mematung di daun pintu. Jujur saja, ia agak khawatir, mengingat belakangan hubungan keduanya tak sebaik biasanya. Tapi...ia percaya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka menyakiti orang lain, apalagi kaum hawa. Ia hanya berharap...semoga mereka kembali menjadi seperti semula.

Ya, semoga.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di atap, Naruto mendapati dirinya dihimpit oleh tembok dan badan Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya dicengkram kuat, matanya ditusuk oleh tatapan berkilat-kilat marah. "S-sasuke...?"

"Katakan apa salahku, Naruto!"

"T-tapi k-kau tidak—"

"—Kalau aku tak salah, kau tak mungkin seperti ini!"

Naruto menciut. Ini bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal. Naruto takut.

Sasuke terhenyak, ia lepaskan Naruto dari cengkramannya, lalu mundur tiga langkah. Rasa bersalah semakin menghujamnya, saat Naruto tiba-tiba terduduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. Ini benar-benar salah. Bibi Kushina sudah berpesan agar ia lebih lembut! Argh! Sasuke bodoh!

"N-naruto..."

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto. Belum juga ia berkata apa-apa, gadis itu menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Lalu menangis hebat. Super sekali.

"M-maaf... A-aku...t-tadi..." Sasuke mulai kelabakan.

Kurang awkward bagaimana, posisi Sasuke?

"Soal candaan itu, aku minta maaf. Jangan salahkan Kurama, aku yang menanggapinya. Tapi, sungguh! Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, dan sudah berkali-kali kutegaskan pada Ayah dan Ibu, kalau kau, bukan bagian dari perjanjianku dengan Kakek Madara. Kalau itu yang membuatmu marah padaku..."

"B-bukan..." Suara Naruto tercekat oleh tangisannya sendiri. "Aku bukan marah padamu karena itu..."

Sasuke menghela nafas, memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan. "Lalu apa? Katakan padaku,"

"Aku..."jeda sejenak. "...Benci ekonomi."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat—

"_Huh?_" Sasuke melongo. Naruto benci ekonomi, katanya? Sebulan lebih membuat Sasuke nelangsa tak bisa bercengkrama seperti biasa dengan gadis ini gara-gara dia benci ekonomi? APA HUBUNGANNYA?!

Sialan. Sasuke gagal paham.

Kenapa segala hal yang menyangkut Naruto begitu menguras otak, tenaga, maupun mental, sih?!

_Why...it has to be her? Why, God? WHY?!_

Kegalauan Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya, saat Naruto mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung!" Sasuke kelepasan meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Ujian sudah dekat, dia malah dibikin stress!

_Ugh..._

"Aku...aku juga tidak tahu! AKU TIDAK TAHU! Ini semua MEMBINGUNGKAN!"

Sasuke mendengus. Naruto saja bingung, apalagi dirinya?

Kampret. Ini sih lebih ribet dari Sengketa Lahan.

"Gini deh, gini...!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau benci ekonomi?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi bukan salahku?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Kau benci pada ekonomi, kau tidak marah padaku, tapi kau menjauhiku..." Sasuke menopang dagunya. Sebuah bohlam konslet keluar dari kepala pantat pertengahan antara bebek dan ayamnya. Ia teringat kejadian di Hawaii, ketika satu penduduk mengumpat, mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya pada Naruto dan dirinya. Bagaimana sulitnya para rakyat kecil hidup gara-gara tuntutan perusahaan besar, apalagi Uchiha. Ketika Naruto bilang ia mengerti dan tugasnya saat itu adalah meluruskan masalah, orang itu menukas dengan kasar. Katanya remaja naif seperti Naruto yang hidup berkecukupan tak tahu apa-apa. Tak mengerti apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke merasa dongkol yang teramat-sangat dalam untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak benci ekonomi,"

"Aku—"

"—Kau. Tidak. Benci. Ekonomi. DO-BE."

"H-hey!"

"Kau menyukainya, sama seperti Ayahmu suka Biologi. Kau bukan benci pada ekonomi. Kau benci pada mereka yang salah menggunakan keilmuan itu. Prinsip ekonomi, terutama. Kau benci pada mereka yang tamak, yang membuat banyak rakyat kesulitan. Kau benci pada dirimu yang tidak—ralat—belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya, kan? Kau benci ekonomi, karena aku adalah pewaris Uchiha Group, perusahaan yang mengontrol perekonomian dunia, kan? Kau benci karena aku calon eksekutif? Kau takut aku menjadi laki-laki yang suka bermain wanita, bukan?"

"S-siapa yang bilang?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau tidak benci pada ekonomi. Kau hanya kecewa pada pengaplikasian manusia-manusia bejat itu. Jangan tutup matamu. Memang tak banyak, tapi percayalah! Ada orang di luar sana, yang mengamalkan ilmu itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, demi kesejahteraan rakyat!"

Lidah Sasuke gatal. Sejak kapan ia bisa berbicara selebar ini? Ck. Sial. Sial. Sial. Ini bukan skenario 'cinta' yang Sasuke inginkan!

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu terus menjauh dariku?" Sasuke mendesak. Sedikit heran, ketika Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Katakan!"

"I-itu sangat k-konyol ta—"

"—Katakan sajalah!"

Naruto terbungkam, menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengatakan, baiklah..." Sasuke menarik Naruto bangun, mendekapnya erat. "...Sekali-kali, jangan samakan Uchiha dengan eksekutif lain, mengerti? Aku akui Uchiha memang seenaknya. Tapi aku jamin, keluarga kami tak pernah main kotor. Kalau pun melicik, pakai otak. Strategi lewat tender. Satu lagi : Uchiha mungkin tamak. Tapi Uchiha tidak tamak nafsu, satu wanita untuk selamanya. Kau lihat Kakek Madara bermain wanita? Tidak, bukan? Sepicik apapun hatinya, Uchiha bukanlah orang yang suka memainkan perasaan."

"Kau mengatai Kakek Madara picik? Kau cucu durhaka, Sasuke!" Sasuke tersenyum, saat tawa Naruto kembali ia dengar.

Ya tuhan... Butuh berapa paragraf untuk membuat masalah gaje ini terkuak? Butuh berapa paragraf untuk membuat Naruto kembali seperti semula?

"Kau janji tidak akan selingkuh?"

Sasuke mendengus. Uchiha Sasuke-sama itu master segalanya, kecuali playboy! "Kau tidak percaya? Jadi sekertaris pribadiku, agar kau bisa mengawasi semua jadwalku!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau—"

"—Jangan bohongi dirimu! Kau boleh bilang pada Ayahmu kau suka Biologi. Kau boleh tunjukkan pada Kurama bahwa kau master Kimia. Tapi, jangan lakukan itu di hadapanku. Jadilah sekertarisku, jika kau memang khawatir aku jadi eksekutif picik."

"Aku...harus membicarakannya dengan Ayah dan Ibu dahulu..."

"Biar aku yang bicara. Jadi, deal?"

"...Hm,"

Sasuke terdiam. Tunggu dulu! Apa yang ia lewatkan? Awalan permasalahan ini...Sasuke menyeringai. Red Habanero tidak menulis novel romance tanpa alasan. Beliau memang _expert _dalam hal ini. Pantas saja wanita bersurai merah itu menyuruhnya tak usah memikirkan cara meminta maaf pada Naruto dan malah menanyakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Ck...Andai saja Kushina langsung _to the point_, ini tak akan sesulit saat ini.

"Naruto..._I love you_..." Sasuke(berusaha) tersenyum, mengabaikan kedongkolannya yang tadi.

Naruto, dalam dekapannya, terbatuk gugup. "A-aku...tahu," jawab gadis itu, pendek.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke mendengus. Ia melepas dekapannya, mencengkram bahu gadis itu.

"Tak bisakah kau bilang "_I love you too" _sekalii saja?"

Naruto bungkam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau..."

"S-sasu—mmph!"

Mata Naruto membulat lebar, ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya.

Di atas atap sekolah, dengan background langit senja, Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya.

.

.

.

_**From : Unknown**_

_**Subject : Kapan kau mengajak orangtuamu ke rumah?**_

_**Sudah kubilang Sengketa Lahan yang ini tak ada apa-apanya untukmu, kan?**_

_**P.S : Kapan kau mengajak orangtuamu ke rumah? Aku rindu Miko-chan~!**_

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

_**To : Red Habanero**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Terimakasih untuk hari bolos itu. Benar-benar sakti mandraguna.**_

_**P.S : Acara keluarga biasa, kan? Seliburnya mereka saja. Jangan melangkah terlalu jauh, bibi. Tak enak pada Kurama. Dia masih jadi jomblo karatan.**_

_Send?_

_Yes!_

"E-mail dari siapa sih?" suara Naruto menyapa.

"Ibu mertua," Sasuke jawab, menyeringai.

"Ngaku-ngaku!" Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke main-main, tertawa lepas.

Sasuke mengacak gemas puncak kepala pirang itu, mengabaikan protesan sang empunya.

Hari itu, satu Izanami tersenyum lebar. Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto, dua anggota Klub Jurnalis itu, berangkat ke sekolah bersama, berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

_**End of part 7**_

**A/N**

**Yippi! Siap terima amukan massal~!**

**Naru : *gampar author* **Please, thor. Lu telat update bukannya minta mangap malah jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan begitu? Oi, reader! Bunuh aja ni author bejat!

**Lee : **HYAA! BUNUH! BUNUH! *acungin garpu*

**Muehehe... Sorry... Tapi kalau reader cermati catatan yang Chic buat part kemarin*enggak yakin* Chic gak telat kok... *charm smile, gak mau disalahin* Kan janjinya kalau gak tanggal tanggal merah, kalau Chic sempat. Berhubung Chic gak sempat, sibuk gila di sekolah, berarti lewat tanggal 10. Acara akbar udah beres, sukses pula, Chic bisa update~!**

**Naru : **Ngeles

**Harus, dong #ehh!**

**Hehe... Chapter ini udh cukup sappy and cheesy belum?**

**Kalau belum, mungkin Chic kurang nyemplung di dunia shoujo.**

**Naru : **Lu mana bisa nyemplung di dunia shoujo? Kagak pantes! ***sewot***

**Abaikan si Naru. Dia Cuma lagi salting, uhuy! Yuk, ah! Bales ripiu dulu~**

**JulyOLaVera**

Kau sudah menunggu satu bulan lebih? Chic juga sama. Nunggu sebulan lebih, berusaha dapat waktu untuk mengupdate. But, hell yeah... Takdir tak memihak. Bisa tidur pun sudah beruntung. #mikirintidurmulu Tapi...sekarang sudah update, kan? *cheer!

**Fiyyana**

Kau ngakak? Hoho... FF ini tak bermaksud membuatmu ngakak, walau itu yang ditakutkan.

Ah... Chic ada gambarnya, mau lihat? *wink*

**Hafiza**

Ngefans sama Chic? Makasih, n jangan nyesel yaa...Jangan il-feel kalau sudah melihat bagaimana alaynya Chic di sosmed, yoo... Akun fb sudah dikirim lewat inbox, kan? Untuk kadar kelucuan, di chapter ini turun sedikit. Semoga tetap memuaskan

**AzuraLunatique**

Hehe... Terimakasih. Boro-boro tokohnya, penulisnya aja perlu diragukan :p

Sekarang makin meleleh dong, dengan lanjutannya?

Haaa'i sudah dilanjut~

**Choikim 1310**

Sengketa Lahan masih di sini. Iya, belum habis. Chic tangguhkan ff ini terbagi menjadi sembilan part.

**Black Rabbit**

Thanks~!

**Mizu no Arashi**

Well, pasti harus kuat dong! Jadi perjaka lumutan aja kuat, masa godaan makhluk yang genus-nya tidak bisa dispesifikasikan seperti Namikaze bersaudara tidak kuat?  
Ini dia Sengketa Lahan. Kalau gak nyambung...yah...nyambungin aja :p Sasuke kuat kok. Nih The Power of Uchiha Sasuke-nya mulai nampak. Naruto saja dia buat takluk...

**Pein super mesum**

Ini sudah next~

**GazzeIE VR**

Wahaha beruntung sekali dirimu :v Padahal Chic menantikan kau masuk RSJ lho *ehh

Ini sudah di-update. Dan masuk porsi cepet, mengingat kesibukan Chic belakangan. Tapi, tenang! Acara akbar udah lewat, kok! Chic bisa fokus ff~

**Ana. karina. 12576**

Thanks, Ana-nee! Iya, terimakasih kembali~

Semoga 'sedikit' pengacauan untuk sudut pandang ekonomi tidak membuatmu marah, ya, Ana-nee! Chic gak ada maksud apapun, kok!

Nih, kegilaanku sudah kembali, bersama dengan lepasnya semua beban kepanitiaan acara besar, nyiahahaha! *ngakak

**Corderique**

Perut naik...turun? *mikir keras, ngebul, gagal paham* Okelah, makasih!

Haha... maaf kalau sampai terbawa tertidur. Mungkin...Chic terlalu keren? *gaknyambungsamasekali*

**Ayurifanda 15**

Senang berbagi tawa :D

Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tetap menghibur~

**Ollanara 15**

Haha... Dia memang sial *diamaterasu*

Well... Dibilang luas, sih, tidak juga. Kebetulan Chic sedang penat dengan pelajaran di sekolah, mencari cara agar mudah memasukan teori-teori memuakkan itu ke dalam otak dan...VOILA! Muncullah cerita ini.

Domo arigatou atas semua dukungan semangatnya ;)

**Daisy Faustian Panthomhive**

Siapa bilang? Part depan dia ditindas kok *spoiler*

Tentu saja punya. Kalau enggak begitu, curang dong :p

Iya dilanjut~ Terimakasih sudah ditunggu~

**Kim. Ariellink**

Yaelah dia mah gak usah dikasihanin *kena amaterasu*

Thanks sudah berkunjung~

**Uchy Nayuki**

Haha... Maaf membuatmu terkena fitnah kejam dari adik sendiri #apaanbanget

Chic tidak berniat, walau itu yang ditakutkan.

Iya, tidak apa-apa~

Terimakasih sudah menunggu, ini untukmu~

**Thaandie 553**

Persaingan? Ada. Tapi gak terlalu nyorot bagian itu juga, sih...

Yo, jumpa lagi di chapter yang nganu :v

**Kat. Mini. 718**

Haha... Beginilah kalau mereka-mereka yang luar biasa itu dimasukkan dalam cerita somplak buatan author yang tak kalah somplak, khu~

**Anonim**

Khukhu~ Iya, ini akan jadi penyesalan seumur hidup yang tak akan bisa hilang dari sanubari terdalam.

Tingkat keabsurd-an orangtuanya? Kita lihat chapter depan, huahahaha! *gampared by Kurama*

Ini dalam jadwal harian Chic sudah masuk cepat, lho... Mengingat dua bulanan kemarin Chic ada setidaknya dua hari dalam satu minggu tidak tidur sama sekali(catatan : molor di kelas, ngumpet dari tatapan tajam guru). Yakin terapi mental? Bukannya makin ngacauin mental? Wkwkwk

Geschweige denn, fur sie danke!

**Ryuusuke 583**

Hihi... Iya sama-sama! Nah udah dilanjut. Semoga tetap suka :D

**Kris hanhun**

Haha... Authornya aja gila, gimana tokohnya gak gila? Iya, ini chapter sasufemnaru yang gimanaa gitu udah dibuat :v

**Levfus kit**

Aw, shit. Oke, gua nyerah, gua terima dengan(tidak)ikhlas selamat dari lu. *mulai mewek*

Adakah satu-dua-tiga-empat-lima-enam-tujuh-seribu-kata untuk chapter ini? *devil smile*

**InmaGination**

Kau bingung? Saya juga *ngakak*

Maaf deh, hehe... Tidak ada maksud seperti itu, walau itu yang ditakutkan.

Kapan? Hmm... Kapan-kapan! Nyiahaha *gampared*

**Fap-kun**

Seneng banget Itachi dinistain? XD

Udah cukup nyemplung shoujo universe, belum? Semoga udah, khekhe

Thanks 4 review :D

**Ichiro Makoto**

Namanya juga Kurama. WKwkwk... Oh itu kan villa pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Biasanya dipake buat acara-acara gitu... Jadi biar gak susah, Mami Mikoto nyimpen alat make-up-nya di sono. Baju-baju keluarga Sasu-Ita dari jaman bocah sampe sekarang pun ada, satu atau tiga pasang.

**Zora Fujoshi**

Maksudnya?

**Khioneizys**

Sekarang lebih lama nih, kangen lagi enggak? *nyengir *pelukbalik

Huahaha! Apa kubilang? Tips hebat jitu nan saktimandraguna dari Chic White memang terbukti! :v

**Shin. sakura. 11**

Haha... Terimakasih sudah ditunggu, ini update-annya :)

**Joker**

Ada, ini~

**Yosh! Adakah yang terlewat?**

**Yo seperti biasa, terimakasih untuk yang setia menunggu, baca-review-fav-foll—bahkan yang Cuma mampir juga terimakasih sekali :D Semangat dan semua support dari kalian sangat Chic apresiasi. Maaf jikalau mengecewakan, karena kemarin-kemarin Chic memang sedang sibuk2nya di sekolah.**

**Bukannya menduakan kalian semua, tapi memang tak bisa ditinggalkan. He...He...**

**Terimakasih untuk yang mengingatkan Chic bahwa tanggal 10 Mei sudah dekat pada malam minggu, saat Chic sedang sksd bersama peserta lomba dari sebuah SMP :)**

**Untuk lanjutan, masih ada dua lagi. Part VIII : 3M alias Malu-Malu Macan, dan Part IX : Langit Yang Sama.**

**Well then... This is for you, guys!**

**Jangan sungkan untuk yang selalu mengirim pm. Walau telat barang satu atau dua hari, Chic tetap membalas, kan? **

**Untuk UP chapter 26, mohon maaf Chic belum bisa update. Dapet ide baru, dirombak setengahnya, hehe...**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	8. Malu-Malu Macan

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, possible!rate upgrade-for-violence-and-other-stuffs**

**Hmm... mungkin di part ini ada sedikit sisipan horror-kagak-nyampe. Entah Chic harus naikkin rate cerita atau tidak. Lebih bagus dibaca malam hari. Apalagi kalau malam Jumat. Yang penakut diharapkan baca siang-siang, bersama teman-teman.**

**Pembukaan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar kurang kerjaan.**

**Chic sudah memperingatkan.**

**Enjoy Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun cukup deras malam itu. Sasuke sedang duduk di depan laptop hitam miliknya, ditemani secangkir kopi panas—rutinitas baru semenjak ia resmi menyandang status mahasiswa. Tapi, meskipun layar benda elektronik itu menyala, fokus Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertuju padanya. Sebelah tangannya sedang sibuk membolak-balik halaman sebuah bundel kertas berjilid, dengan cover cukup mencolok mata. Tak jauh dari Sasuke, terlihat tumpukkan dokumen dengan map beda warna.

"Ini benar-benar proposal dari sekolah, Ayah," ujar Sasuke, pada ponsel yang menempel di pipinya.

Sedang bertelepon, rupanya.

"**Lalu?"**

Sasuke meringis kecil. Udara di sekitar terasa semakin dingin saja.

"Proposal sekolah bukan bagianku. Bukankah tugasku ada dalam proyek?" Sasuke menutup dokumen yang sedari tadi tangannya mainkan. Pemuda berambut pertengahan antara pantat bebek dengan ayam itu menyenderkan punggungnya.

Huh. Ini cukup melelahkan.

"**Kau tidak bisa mengatasi proposal anak sekolahan?"**

Sasuke berjengit. Hanya perasaannya, atau suara Uchiha Fugaku semakin terdengar menyeramkan?

Suara halilintar lewat seolah menambah kesan dramatisasi yang Sasuke alami.

"Bukan begitu, Yah. Aku belum tahu sasaran tujuan Uchiha Group tahun ini. Kemarin 'kan—"

"—**Kau sudah seharusnya mengetahui seluk-beluk perusahaan, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak mau tahu, perjanjian kita adalah : Kau tanda tangani atau tidak sama sekali. Kerugian ditanggung tabungan pribadimu. Sekian."**

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Gah!" Sasuke melempar ponselnya dengan kasur sebagai landasan mendarat. "Dia pikir dia siapa?!"

Lha? Sasuke malah tanya. Sudah jelas orang yang menelepon adalah ayahnya sendiri. Kau sudah pikun, Sas? Tertular penuaan dini dari Itachi, eh?

Yeah, dia tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Semenjak badannya terbebas dari seragam nyentrik SMU Izanami, Uchiha Fugaku semakin gencar melempar tumpukkan dokumen kepada Sasuke.

Nah, nah. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke senang, karena sang Ayah telah percaya padanya?

Sasuke akui, ada sedikit kelegaan dalam batinnya. Ayahnya tidak lagi menyimpan keraguan padanya. Awalnya, dokumen-dokumen itu diberikan Fugaku untuk melatihnya dalam mengatasi semua jenis laporan, pengajuan kerja sama, undangan, dan lain-lain. Sesekali juga diselingi dengan praktek langsung ke lapangan, seperti Sengketa Lahan di Hawaii.

Ya, itu awalnya. Semakin ke sini, tumpukkan dokumen itu semakin banyak saja. Seolah-olah pekerjaan sang Ayah memang dipindahkan ke meja Sasuke.

Seringnya Uchiha Fugaku diam di rumah/mengajak sang isteri jalan-jalan, semakin menguatkan deduksi Sasuke, jikalau Uchiha Fugaku memanfaatkannya, untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas jahanam tersebut.

Ayah yang hebat, kan?

Kenapa tidak protes saja?

Oh, tentu saja sudah Sasuke lakukan. Ia bahkan sengaja menambahkan kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa sebagai alasan. Bukannya tergugah untuk mendengar unek-unek yang Sasuke sampaikan, Fugaku tetap memasang tampang datarnya. Lalu, Ayah dua anak itu berucap santai.

"_Kau tidak punya pilihan. Buktikan janjimu pada Kakekmu, atau hapus Uchiha dari namamu. Pria Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkari janji."_

Sialan. Sasuke seperti sedang melempar boomerang. Pada akhirnya, apa yang ia katakan malah berbalik menghantam dirinya sendiri.

Hebat sekali. Tender tahunan akan datang, dokumen yang disuguhkan padanya semakin banyak saja. Padahal, Sasuke sedang libur kuliah. Di saat teman-temannya yang lain bisa bermalas-malasan di kasur, Sasuke harus memelototi tumpukkan kertas jahanam.

Sasuke baru sadar betapa menyebalkannya seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Tidak heran Itachi tidak mau pulang ke rumah sejak Ayahnya bertindak bagai pengacara alias PENGangguran banyak ACARA, sampai sering tidur di rumah.

"Oke, waktunya bertarung dengan kertas-kertas penghangus liburan!" ucap Sasuke, membuka kembali dokumen yang ia ributkan dengan satu-satunya Pria Kutub yang berstatus sebagai ayah biologisnya.

Setelah selesai menyimpulkan isi dari proposal tersebut, Sasuke langsung menghubungi marketing Uchiha Group yang pastinya menerima dokumen ini pertama kali.

"_...SMU Raiko? Eh? Minggu lalu sudah di-acc oleh Ayah Anda, kok..."_

Lagi-lagi ponsel Sasuke lempar dengan kesal. Satu lagi dokumen lapuk yang Ayah suguhkan sebagai santapan malamnya.

_Moody _maksimal, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendorong tumpukkan dokumen itu hingga jatuh menghantam lantai kamar. Biar saja dokumen itu berserakan, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting meja kesayangannya bersih dari kertas jahanam, ia bisa berduaan dengan laptop tersayang.

Tujuannya satu : _Website _Izanami.

**ATTENTION!**

Begitulah _thread _baru itu diberi judul.

**Hey, guys! Jumpa lagi dengan Shirei di sini.**

**Ingat, hari ini hari Jumat!**

Sasuke mengernyit. Memang, mengapa dengan hari Jumat?

**Seperti biasa, Shirei akan membagikan games di kalangan remaja.**

**Langsung klik saja ****di sini**.

_Game? _Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mungkin bagus untuk penghilang kepenatannya. Langsung saja, ia klik _hyperlink _yang disediakan.

Dengan satu kali loading, Sasuke sampai di sebuah website yang..._uhh_...cukup mencurigakan. _Home page_ yang ditampilkan begitu gelap dan...

_**SCRATCH!**_

Sasuke tersentak. Ada kepala berdarah-darah yang menghantam layarnya. Bukan kepala sungguhan, hanya sebuah animasi bergerak. Dengan bola mata yang lepas sebelah, bibir entah-makhluk-apa-itu bergerak, tetap mempertahankan seringai mengerikan.

Oh. Permainan horror, rupanya.

**Welcome to our World. Selama permainan berlangsung, aku akan berdiri di sebelahmu.**

Saat tampilan berubah, Sasuke melirik ke samping. Tidak ada apa pun.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak takut.

Tidak sama sekali.

...Ya kan?

**Tempat mana yang akan kau kunjungi pertama kali?**

**I : Rumah Idaman.**

**II : Rumah Sakit Terpercaya**

**III : Sekolah Berstandar Internasional**

Sasuke _facepalm_. Nama tempat dan gambar yang disediakan tidak cocok sama-sekali. Siapa pembuat permainan ini? Bolehkah Sasuke memberikan penghargaan untuknya?

Rumah Idaman, bertembok penuh lumut, jendela retak berhias noda darah, halaman penuh semak belukar, tambahan pohon tanpa daun dengan tali tambang yang terikat dengan satu dahan kuat dan menggantung seorang manusia?

Ha...Ha...Ha... Jenius sekali pembuatnya.

**Anda yakin memilih I : Rumah Idaman?**

**Yes?**

_Enter!_

**Selamat datang, di Rumah Idaman.**

_**GLEGARRR!**_

**Catatan : Jangan pernah memainkan permainan ini sendirian. Atau... Aku yang akan menemanimu. Hihihihi!**

Kali ini, suara tawa wanita yang begitu cempreng terdengar. Sasuke merasakan bulu roma-nya meremang.

...Mungkin, efek hujan yang semakin deras.

_**Pada tahun 1734, seluruh penghuni rumah ini ditemukan mati di tengah genangan darah yang mengering. Badan mereka tidak berbentuk, terlepas satu sama lainnya. Hanya badan Helena—Ibu dari keluarga itu, yang tetap utuh.**_

_**Setahun berlalu, rumah ini dibeli oleh sepasang suami-isteri. Awalnya tidak ada kejadian apapun. Namun semua berubah...**_

_Saat negara Api menyerang?_—Sasuke mendengus geli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh batinnya.

_**Setelah sang isteri dikatakan mengandung, suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar... Suara halilintar di tengah langit cerah tanpa awan.**_

_GLEGARR!_

Bagus. Animasi yang tampak nyata, suara sayu dari orang yang bercerita, ditambah Alam dan laptop saling berkompromi untuk membuat Sasuke jantungan.

Sasuke tidak. Takut. Sedikit. Pun.

_**Ruangan yang dulunya dipakai sebagai kamar dari Helena selalu dihias keributan. Hantaman barang, teriakkan histeris wanita, tangisan dua bocah kecil. Semua itu berpadu dengan suara pecahan kaca.**_

_**Tapi, tidak ada satu pun jendela yang pecah.**_

_**Di gudang, pasangan suami-isteri ini menemukan sebuah cermin, sumber dari suara pecahan itu.**_

_**Saat mereka menatap cermin itu, bukan bayangan mereka yang ada di sana.**_

_**Melainkan... Satu keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu, dan dua anak kecil. Senyum bahagia yang ada di wajah mereka perlahan berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan, bersamaan dengan robeknya pipi itu. Darah mulai mengucur dan... BLAR! Tubuh mereka berpencar menjadi potongan-potongan.**_

Sasuke meraih cangkir berisi kopinya yang mulai dingin, buru-buru meneguknya dengan rakus.

_**Di cermin itu kini memperlihatkan siluet hitam dengan kapak berdarah di tangannya. Sosok itu mendekat...mendekat... dan keluar dari cermin.**_

Sasuke melirik cermin yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengagumi kekerenannya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Syukurlah.

Sasuke menghela napas. Entah sejak kapan ia menahan napasnya.

_**Pasangan suami-isteri itu kabur, meninggalkan rumah ini. Mereka kembali ke rumah orang tuanya.**_

_**Sayang sekali... Siluet berkapak itu berhasil menemukan dan...membunuh mereka.**_

_**Di dekat jasad keduanya, ditemukan secarik kertas.**_

Kali ini, tampilan kembali di halaman 'Rumah Idaman'. Memperlihatkan tampak luar dari bangunan tua cukup luas itu. Pohonnya masih ada di sana, hanya saja...badan yang tergantung mulai bergerak-gerak.

_What now?_

_**Di kertas itu tertulis...**_

**Maaf... Maaf karena aku kembali, Helena.**

**Wanita sebaik dirimu tidak pantas mengandung anakku.**

**Aku tidak mau menghancurkan keluargamu.**

**Jadi, kubiarkan kalian bersama di surga.**

_**Ternyata pembunuh keluarga pertama penghuni rumah ini adalah mantan kekasih dari Helena. He's sick. Dia mengira pasangan suami-isteri itu adalah keluarga Helena yang tidak berhasil ia bunuh.**_

_**Diceritakan, dia akhirnya gantung diri di pohon rumah Helena.**_

_**Banyak yang bilang, arwahnya masih menggentayangi dan membunuh siapa-siapa yang membuat orang susah move on.**_

_**Termasuk...**_

Badan yang tergantung memutar kepalanya 180 derajat, menunjukkan wajah dengan rongga mata kosong. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar, lebar sekali. Lalu detik selanjutnya...sebuah kapak melayang, seolah menghantam layar laptop Sasuke.

_**Kalian yang memainkan permainan ini...**_

_**CRACK!**_

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya, lebih memilih lingkungan sekitarnya jadi _blurr_, daripada harus melihat jelas cipratan darah yang tampak nyata itu. Diafragmanya naik-turun, dengan nafas terengah. Gila. Apa-apaan seringai itu?

Dan... _Yang benar saja?! ...Arwahnya masih menggentayangi dan membunuh siapa-siapa yang membuat orang __**susah**__**move on**__?_

Kan kampret. Cuma gara-gara susah _move on _sampai bunuh-bunuhan seperti itu. Entah Sasuke yang belum mengerti dunia orang dewasa, atau pembuat permainan ini yang harus diseret ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Ketika Sasuke memakai kembali kacamatanya, layarnya sudah menunjukkan tanda loading menuju tempat selanjutnya. II : Rumah Sakit Terpercaya.

Mencoba menekan tombol _back_, Sasuke melotot. Bukannya kembali ke halaman yang sebelumnya, layar laptopnya malah dihias kotak dialog.

**Permainan ini diprogram untuk berlanjut tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh apa pun. Memaksa? PC-mu akan terima sendiri akibatnya.**

Kotak dialog itu hilang. Suara sayup-sayup mulai terdengar. Sasuke meringis, matanya sibuk kesana-kemari, mencari pemecahan masalah bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari permainan tidak jelas ini.

_**Semua bermula, dari tiga ketukan jendela di tengah malam...**_

_**Tok...**_

_**Tok...**_

_**Tok...**_

_Tok...Tok...Tok...!_

_**Tiga ketukan it—**_

Sasuke berkedip, melirik jam dialog yang ada di layar laptopnya. Pukul 00.00.

Tengah malam.

Tiga ketukan—

_Tok...Tok...Tok...!_

BUKAN DARI LAPTOP!

Panik, Sasuke buru-buru menutup laptopnya, membuat benda itu otomatis menjalani _warm booting_. Kepalanya bergerak patah-patah, menatap ke arah jendela. Kedua bola matanya membelalak, melihat sesosok bayangan ada di sana.

_Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. KAMPRET! KALAU INI KUALAT GARA-GARA NGATAIN PAPI FUGAKU, I'M SO SOOOOOORRRRRYYY! Sasuke tampan masih ingin hidup, Tuhan!_

_**GLEGARR!**_

Halilintar numpang lewat lagi. Rambatan sinarnya sempat memperjelas wajah sosok yang mengetuk jendela. Rambut pirang lepek. Dua pipi berkumis kucing. Mata kebiruan. Bibir bergetar—menggigil, bergerak memanggil namanya.

"...suke! SASUKE! BUKAAAA!"

Bukan makhluk yang Sasuke perkirakan.

"Oi, Pantat Ayam!"

Itu Cuma Namikaze Naruto.

"OIII!"

Sasuke bangkit—_sejak kapan dia duduk di lantai?_—lalu buru-buru membuka jendela. Naruto langsung melompat masuk, membuat lantai kamar Sasuke jadi basah dan sedikit berhias lumpur.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG UNTUK DATANG LEWAT PINTU MASUK?!" Sasuke mendaratkan jitakkan cuma-cuma di kepala gadis itu. "DEMI TUHAN, KAU NYARIS MEMBUATKU MATI JANTUNGAN!"

"...Ish. Teganya kau menjitak seorang gadis jelita yang baru saja kehujanan!"

"KAU MENGANGGAP DIRIMU SEORANG GADIS JELITA SAAT KAU BERTAMU KE RUMAH ORANG LEWAT JENDELA LANTAI DUA?!" Satu jitakkan kembali Naruto dapat. "YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Melihat Sasuke yang marah-marah tidak jelas, Naruto jadi bingung. Kalau menjitaknya, memarahinya, Naruto sudah memperkirakan Sasuke akan melakukannya. Tapi...memarahi dengan intonasi naik dua oktaf?

Ada yang baru, nih!

_**Jika kamu tidak melanjutkan permainan dalam dua menit, PC ini akan rusak permanen.**_—Suara dari speaker laptop Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Naruto. Pantas saja Sasuke terlihat panik begitu hanya karena ia mengetuk jendela dengan kelipatan tiga. Habis main _game_, rupanya. Masuk tempat ke-2, eh?

"Main _game _buatan Ayahku sangat berbahaya bagi sistem PC, kau tahu?" Naruto tertawa. Gadis itu membuka laptop Sasuke, lalu jarinya bergerak cepat, entah memasukkan apa. Yang jelas, browser sudah ditutup. Tidak ada lagi tampilan gelap berhias darah itu lagi. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa dapat link-nya..."

Sasuke melongo. _Game _sinting ini buatan Paman Minato?

Oh.

...Wow.

"Tegang banget, Sas? Awalnya ini Cuma keisengan Ayah, lho. Buat kakak-kakak genit yang bikin Kak Kurama sempat _down_, dulu."

_Cuma_, Naruto bilang?

Sasuke meringis kecil. 'Cuma iseng'-nya Namikaze Minato benar-benar membahana. Bagaimana kalau pria itu berniat balas dendam untuk anaknya?

Sasuke salah.

Main _game _tidak mengobati _mood_nya sedikit pun.

Oh.

...Wow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3M : Malu-Malu Macan**

"...Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini tengah malam?" tanya Sasuke. Dia duduk di kursi belajarnya, kembali menghadap laptop.

...Melanjutkan tugas kuliah. Bukan permainan buatan Paman Minato yang tadi. Sasuke tidak kuat.

"...Susah tidur," gumam Naruto, tiduran di atas kasur Sasuke. Dia sudah mandi dan ganti baju, pakai piyama biru metalic yang jarang Sasuke pakai. Kedua kelopak matanya dipejamkan, tangannya memeluk erat guling Sasuke. Mungkin mencari aroma tubuh Sasuke, atau mengidentifikasi bau ilernya. Siapa tahu harus disterilisasi dengan bubuk kamper jenis baru yang Naruto beli minggu lalu. "Tidak ada siapa pun di rumah. Bosan,"

"Hmm..."

Tidak mendengar apa pun dari Sasuke, Naruto membuka matanya. Gadis itu duduk, merengut kecil. Sudah tahu mata jadi _bolor_, Sasuke masih saja menghadap layar laptop dengan lampu kamar dimatikan seperti ini. Naruto langsung bangun dan berjalan ke pintu kamar, menekan saklar lampu.

Lampu menyala, Sasuke berjengit. "Silau, hey!" protesnya.

"Bukan silau. Kau yang tidak membiasakan diri! Mata itu butuh cahaya yang cukup untuk berakomodasi, tahu! Jangan membuat matamu dari empat jadi delapan! Lensa punya Karin semakin menipis, saat punyamu semakin tebal!" Naruto melipat tangannya, berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu duduk di bagian kosong meja belajar pemuda itu. "Banyak-banyak makan wortel, Sasuke-_chan_!"

"Aku Cuma suka tomat!"

"Vitamin A banyak di wortel, bukan tomat!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau wortel, _Ibu!_" Sasuke mendelik, kembali pada layar laptopnya.

"Ish! Sasuke-_chan _bandel!" gerutu Naruto. Menghela nafas sejenak, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu untuk jadi _makcomblang _ba—"

"—KAU MAU SELINGKUH DAN MINTA AKU MENCOMBLANGKANMU?!" Naruto terpaku. Badannya jadi setengah berbaring di atas meja belajar Sasuke, dengan dua tangan pemuda itu sebagai kunciannya. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mendorong Naruto berbaring. "APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

Sepertinya...berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang _moody-penat-letih _ditambah kurang tidur bukan suatu hal yang baik.

"_E-err... _Ralat, Sasuke. Aku tidak minta kau mencomblangkanku," Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Pipinya...tiba-tiba terasa panas. "K-kalau pun iya, itu tidak berarti aku berselingkuh. Kau tahu...kita tidak pernah jadian,"

Sasuke tidak mengurangi kunciannya sedikit pun. Matanya yang dipenuhi keegois—_ehem_—keposessive-an, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Jadi, kau minta aku mencomblangkan siapa?"

"Kur—"

—_**BRAK!—**_

"—S-sasu...ke?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab secara keseluruhan, pintu kamar Sasuke digebrak. Di daun pintu, tampak Fugaku dan Mikoto dalam balutan piyama tidur masing-masing. Mata keduanya yang semula menyipit—_masih mengantuk, mungkin dibangunkan oleh keributan yang Naruto-Sasuke buat_—langsung membelalak.

"...I-itu Naruto, kan?"

"K-kalian..."

Tengah malam. Berduaan di kamar. Posisi mencurigakan. Naruto memakai piyama milik Sasuke. Bolded **CHECK**.

Sasuke dan Naruto cukup mengerti, apa yang coba disampaikan oleh Uchiha Fugaku—yang masih mangap-mangap kehabisan kata-kata. Mereka saling menjauh, wajah keduanya merona hebat.

"...Oh."

"A-ayah, Ibu, ini tidak seperti—"

"—yang kami pikirkan? Jangan malu-malu, Nak. Ibu juga sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu! Ayo pergi, Ayah!"

"...Hn."

Pintu pun kembali tertutup.

"...Gawat. Kalau Ibumu menghubungi Ibu, aku tidak bisa tidur hibernasi lagi di rumah," Naruto meneguk ludahnya, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

Sasuke _facepalm_.

"...Target _makcomblang_?"

Kembali ke topik sebelum momen _awkward _ini terjadi menjadi pilihan Sasuke.

"...Kurama," jawab Naruto. Gadis itu kembali menghempaskan badannya di ranjang empuk Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, laptopmu jatuh."

Oh.

...Wow.

.

.

.

**Pertama kali **Sasuke mengikuti usul Naruto untuk memata-matai target _pencomblangan _**Madam Sasuke**, jujur saja... Sasuke menganga.

Lho? Kenapa? Apakah Kurama benar-benar telah menjelma jadi Kodok Zuma?

Ah, kalau begitu sih, Sasuke sudah sujud syukur. Kalau Kurama jadi Kodok Zuma, Sasuke bisa sering-sering mengendalikan _makhluk _yang genus dan famili-nya tidak dapat dispesifikkan itu sesuka hatinya. Mau sampai kodok itu mati kehabisan berjuta-juta nyawa pun Sasuke akan lakukan.

Masalahnya, Kurama saat itu tengah duduk di ruang konseling SMU Konoha. Aneh? Memang tidak aneh, mengingat pekerjaan pemuda gila penelitian itu memang sebagai guru konseling anyar di SMU tersebut.

Yang mengganjal adalah... Kurama duduk di sana, bukan sebagai konselor. Melainkan pihak yang mengeluarkan semua unek-unek, pada guru konseling lain.

Oh.

...Wow.

.

.

.

**Kedua kali **Sasuke memata-matai Kurama, dia duduk di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup kuat. Di daun telinganya menggantung sepasang _earphone _khusus. Sebelah terhubung dengan alat penyadap yang berhasil Naruto tempelkan di kemeja dinas Kurama. Sebelah lainnya terhubung dengan Naruto-entah-di-mana-gadis-itu-berada.

Ada yang mau tanya _earphone _itu Sasuke dapat dari mana? Kalian bisa tanyakan langsung pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak mau membayangkan lagi bagaimana liburan gadis itu berlatih bersama anggota FBI dan memaksa pihak sana untuk memberikan alat-alat canggih dengan cara—_Oke, stop di sana! Sasuke terancam menjaga jarak dari Naruto dalam radius tiga kilometer jika mengingatnya lagi!_

Oke, intinya, Sasuke sedang memata-matai Kurama sendirian. Jomblo karatan itu sedang bersembunyi di sebuah semak, dengan teropong yang berada di depan matanya.

Target pantauan sulung Namikaze itu sekitar dua puluh lima meter di depan. Dua sosok beda gender yang duduk saling menyender di bawah rindang pohon. Dua-duanya memakai seragam SMU Konoha tingkat akhir.

Oh.

...Wow.

.

.

.

**Ketiga kali **Sasuke memata-matai Kurama, Calon Ipar sedang duduk sendiri, memandangi sebuah kotak bekal yang sesekali dihampiri oleh lalat. Dua mata merah—yang sumbernya patut ditanyakan mengingat mata kedua orang tuanya tidak berwarna merah—itu tampak kosong. Sendu.

Begitu bel istirahat bagi siswa berbunyi, Kurama kembali ke ruang konseling. Sasuke dengan penyamaran ala kadarnya, menyelinap masuk dan mengorek isi tas Kurama. Saat itu Sasuke tahu, isi kotak bekal itu adalah sepaket makanan rumahan yang sudah basi.

Setelah keluar dari penyelinapannya, Sasuke tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan siswa-siswi yang melewatinya. Di sana ia tahu, dua orang yang Kurama mata-matai tempo hari adalah sepasang kekasih.

**Kali ketiga **ia bertindak, Sasuke kehilangan ambisi untuk mencomblangkan LAPAR alias caLon kAkak iPAR.

Ada orang tua—_bodo amat orang tua yang mana_—yang berkata, karma di depan mata. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tidak mau mencomblangkan Kurama dengan perempuan yang jelas-jelas telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Tentunya, Sasuke tidak mau, dong, ada yang mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Naruto di kemudian hari, gara-gara dirinya mengacaukan hubungan orang?

Yeah, walaupun nyatanya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto masih tanda tanya super besar.

..._Shit. _Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa galau?

Oh.

...Wow.

.

.

.

**Keempat kali **Sasuke bertindak, dia tidak memata-matai Kurama lagi. Kali ini, ia langsung masuk ke tempat kesukaan Kurama ketika di rumah, yaitu Laboratorium.

Banyak sekali noda merah muda di lantai yang sama sekali tidak Kurama bersihkan. Cairan-cairan dalam labu-labu kimia dan benda pecah belah lainnya juga berwarna merah muda, dengan asap mengepul berwarna merah muda pula. Papan tulis yang ada di ruangan itu dipenuhi banyak rumus tidak jelas dengan tanda lim, f(x), g(x), akar sepersekian, dan yang lainnya dihias banyak pola hati dengan kapur merah muda.

Layar hologram di tempat itu berubah tema dari hijau-hijau transparan menjadi kemerahmudaan. Di tengahnya tertulis nama gadis yang Kurama mata-matai tempo hari, mengejutkan sekali. Lalu di atas sebuah meja yang paling rapi di tempat itu, terdapat sebuah labu dengan label 'Hatred Poison' nyentrik berwarna merah muda. Di sampingnya ada buku catatan kecil, dengan halaman bertuliskan tulisan tangan Kurama yang lagi-lagi berwarna merah muda.

_**Gagal. Kadar perasaanku malah semakin meninggi. Harus minta referensi larutan pada Doraemon.**_

Perhatian Sasuke berakhir pada tembok, yang baru ia sadari berhiaskan cat _glow in the dark _yang tentu saja warna merah muda.

_**Aku menyerah. Semua ini tidak berguna. Sepertinya aku memang harus terus mengamati sang bidadari agar hati ini sedikit terobati.**_

Sasuke tidak tahu dia harus tertawa atau menangis darah karena takut besok akan kiamat.

Namikaze Kurama, dinyatakan terjangkit virus _SECRETus ADMIRERiae_.

Plus, menjelma jadi Pinky Boy, bukan Bernacle Boy.

Oh.

...Wow.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Hanya perasaanku, Sasuke-_kun, _atau...?"

**Kelima**, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan orang tua duo Namikaze. Ketika ia menceritakan masalah yang terjadi pada putra sulung mereka, keduanya langsung melongo.

"Kuulang, Kurama jatuh cinta, pada anak SMU kelas 3."

Awalnya dua orang dewasa awet muda itu mengerut penuh pemikiran. Sasuke mulai was-was. Takut mereka mengekang dengan keras atas perasaan tulus(cielah) dari putra sulung mereka yang sempat trauma jatuh cinta itu. Meskipun Sasuke sadar sesadar-sadarnya orang sadar bahwa sikap Kurama lebih _kamfret _dari bocah ingusan bin ngeselin, umur asli pemuda itu beranjak ke kepala tiga. Dengan begitu, dia jatuh hati pada gadis di bawah umur, sekaligus yang nyaris setengah umurnya sendiri. Tambah lagi antara guru-murid. Semakin banyak saja rintangan yang akan Kurama hadapi untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Itu pun kalau dapat. Memangnya gadis itu mau dengan Kurama?

"Akhirnya—_hiks! _Kurama bisa menghasilkan cucu untuk kita, Minato! Aku kira dia tidak akan tertarik pada wanita!"

...Ah. Ternyata Kushina tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan umur. Baginya, yang penting penantian untuk menimang cucu akan terobati juga. Saking senangnya, wanita itu langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan _penuh kasih sayang_, sampai Sasuke nyaris diantarkan ke surga saat itu pula jika saja Minato tidak membantu Sasuke lepas.

"...Paman Minato?" Sasuke beralih pada Ayah Mertua. Pria blonde itu menopang dagunya, berpikir.

"Kenapa kau minta bantuan kami?" tanya pria itu, menyipit curiga.

"Kalian lebih tahu apa yang terbaik bagi Kurama," Sasuke bohong. Dia Cuma tidak mau menanggung karma yang mungkin terjadi. "Jadi...?"

"Baiklah, kita akan membantumu untuk membantu Kurama."

"Kau ada ide, Minato?" Kushina menatap sang suami dengan pandangan berbinar. Jawabannya adalah seringai khas para Namikaze yang mampu membuat berjuta jiwa pingsan karena terpesona.

"Ada," Minato mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan, "Karena gadis ini hanya anak SMU, kita bisa membantu Kurama menunjukkan perasaannya dengan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. Sasuke akan memakai kostum joker, kita berdua sebagai asistennya. Lalu kita menculik gadis itu di depan Kurama. Siapkan gedung tak terpakai, bangun markas canggih di bawah tanahnya. Naruto bisa kita suruh berakting sebagai korban juga. Lima belas menit kurung dia bersama seratus Yakuza yang kemarin kau datangi itulho, Kushina. Beri para Yakuza samurai, tongkat baseball, gergaji mesin, meja kayu jati, linggis, dan benda tajam nan keras lainnya. Tangan Naruto kita ikat ke belakang. Lima belas menit, kalau kurang bisa dibiarkan sampai sejam. Biar terlihat benar-benar seperti korban."

Sasuke mendengar penjelasan panjangxlebarsamadenganluaspersegipanjang dari Kepala Keluarga Namikaze itu dengan mulut menganga. Yang benar saja? Pria ini benar-benar Dokter Penyelamat yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang? Si Dokter pembasmi ebola yang telah mendapatkan rintik air mata dan cucuran terima kasih(?) dari penduduk Afrika? Kenapa gagasannya bisa sesadis ini hanya untuk men-_setting _agar putra sulungnya dapat kesempatan membuktikan perasaannya?

Kampret. Pantas saja Uchiha Fugaku selalu mewanti-wanti agar Sasuke tidak menyentuh Tuan Namikaze. Ternyata ini alasannya.

Gila. Pantas saja duo Namikazedan seperti itu. Ternyata Tuan Besar Namikaze jauh lebih edan.

"Aku tidak setuju, Paman."

Sasuke kelepasan bicara. Hmm... Kalian tahu apa jadinya jika ada yang menolak suatu keputusan dari seorang Namikaze Minato?

Ya. Duel PS.

.

.

.

Satu detik.

Sasuke hanya bisa menganga. Tangannya masih menggenggam stick PS dengan kabel terpasangkan di slot player 1. Ibu jarinya menyentuh tombol (O), hendak memulai strategi. Hanya satu detik dibutuhkan bagi Namikaze Minato, untuk mempecundangi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebelum duel PS, Naruto sudah memberikan bocoran padanya, untuk memilih game DIGIMON, sekaligus menghafal _cheat _setidaknya untuk bertahan dalam satu jam. Semua intruksi gadis itu tentang kiat-kiat bertahan dari Sang Dewa PS alias Namikaze Minato ia ikuti.

Sasuke gagal. Belum ia sempat melakukan sesuatu, karakter miliknya sudah mati kehabisan darah maupun energi. Meninggalkan Namikaze Minato yang menyeringai lebar. Lebih lebar dari Naruto, lebih lebar dari Kurama, lebih lebar dari Kushina.

Lebih menyeramkan.

Bagaimana bisa, Uchiha Sasuke-_sama _dikalahkan oleh Ayah Mertua hanya dalam satu detik? Sasuke tidak terima.

"Ayah! Kau merekontruksi game ini! CURANG!" belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan protesannya, suara lantang dari Naruto terdengar. Gadis itu mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai sang Ayah dengan tidak sopannya. "ULANGI! TIDAK MAU TAHU!"

"...Oh putriku sayang~ Apa kau lupa dengan peraturan duel kita? Sudah berapa juta _cheat _yang berhasil kau kumpulkan dari permainan Ayah?" Minato melipat tangannya. "Kau kira, berapa trilliun kode yang belum Ayah keluarkan dari otak jenius ini?"

Sasuke meringis. Sepertinya, Ayah duo Namikaze lebih _luar biasa _dari Ayah kepunyaannya. Diam-diam, Sasuke menyiapkan berjuta-juta peluk-cium untuk Uchiha Fugaku karena telah menjadi Ayah yang tidak seperti Namikaze Minato.

"Kau...benar-benar akan memasukkan putri imut menggemaskan ini dan membiarkannya diserbu para Yakuza?" Sasuke melihat jelas, mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

Entah itu asli atau tidak, Sasuke tidak peduli. Terperangkap pada Drama Keluarga Namikaze tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa-nya.

"...Hm. Kau mengingatkan Ayah, Naru. Karena kau adalah Namikaze, putri imut dan menggemaskan, rasanya akan lebih baik jika durasi ditambahkan menjadi tiga jam. Di pulau terpencil bercuaca ekstrim, jangan di ruangan khusus."

"...Ayah! Aku bisa terluka parah!"

"Kalau kau terluka, Ayah bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan obat mujarab yang diwariskan keluarga kita, Sayang..."

Naruto langsung mengambil posisi jongkok di pojok ruangan. Mewek nelangsa, sambil sesekali mengumpati Ayahnya sendiri. Dia percaya Ayahnya bisa mengobati, tapi, hey! _That's not the point!_

Sasuke meringis kecil. Beralih pada Nyonya Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke dihadapkan dengan kostum Joker. _Heck! Kapan dia menyiapkannya? _Sasuke kira kostum Joker adalah candaan semata. Ternyata...

_Ack! Ingatkan aku kenapa bisa terperangkap bersama keluarga gila ini!_

Sasuke sangat berharap Batman ada di dunia ini, sehingga dirinya bisa meminta pertolongan. Siapa yang peduli soal musuh, saat kewarasanmu terancam bahaya?

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana, Sasuke bersiap bersama kedua orang tua duo Namikaze sebagai pihak penculik. Gadis itu Sasuke dekap dari belakang, setengah wajahnya ditutupi sapu tangan.

"Kau tenang saja, kami keluarga Kurama. Tolong kerja samanya," bisik Sasuke pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tak lagi memberontak. Sasuke heran. Padahal awalnya gadis itu seperti korban penculikan pada umumnya—panik. Kenapa bisa diam begini?

Melepas sapu tangan itu, Sasuke melongo. Gadis itu benar-benar pingsan, pantas saja terasa berat. Saat ia mencoba menghirup sedikit aroma sapu tangan itu, Sasuke meringis. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Gila. Apa Paman Minato benar-benar memberikan sapu tangan berchlorofrom padanya?

Konfrontasi antara Kurama dengan pasangan Namikaze ia lupakan, Sasuke terfokus pada lingkungan sekitar. Tidak ada suara kehidupan, hanya beberapa suara benda—atau badan?—jatuh. Lalu sekilas Sasuke melihat siluet berambut pirang.

Bagus sekali. Apakah itu Naruto? Apa yang dilakukannya? Menyebarkan gas tidur seantero sekolah?

Oh.

...Wow.

Keluarga Namikaze memang luar biasa.

.

.

.

"T-terima kasih, N-namikaze-sensei!"

"Apa pun, untuk Sara-_chan_."

Sasuke tertawa sarkastik. Seperti rencana, Kurama benar-benar jadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk si gadis idola, alias Sara. Dua sosok berambut merah itu berdiri berhadapan. Yang satu menunduk malu-malu, yang satu lagi nyengir lebar dan memasang pose percaya diri.

Pasangan Namikaze tersenyum haru—sudah membuka penyamaran. Naruto sedang memeluk pohon terdekat dengan senyum syukur di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, sedang sibuk menahan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya.

Rencana gagal. Ternyata Kurama tahu di balik penyamaran mereka. Kampretnya, Sasuke tetap kena hajar sampai babak belur, sebelum Kurama menyeringai lebar dan menyadarkan Sara-entah-pakai-apa-Sasuke-tidak-mau-tahu.

Oh.

...Wow.

"Kau t-tahu, Sara-_chan_? Sebenarnya... aku menyukaimu. Maaf karena menjadi guru brengsek yang suka pada muridnya sendiri. Maaf, aku—"

Sasuke menganga, saat gadis kelas 3 SMU itu memotong perkataan Kurama dengan cara menyatukan bibir mereka.

"S-sara juga. S-sara minta bantuan Kazuki-_kun _untuk membuat Namikaze-sensei cemburu. Tiga bulan, t-tapi Namikaze-sensei tidak terlihat cemburu. S-sara pikir—"

"—Sebenarnya aku juga tahu. C-Cuma...yeah. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya pada—"

Sasuke menutup telinganya, tidak mau mendengarkan lanjutan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. _Kamfret. Kamfret. Kamfret! KAMFRET! APA-APAAN SEMUA INI?!_

"Aku tidak jadi diserbu Yakuza, YEAH! BANZAIII!" teriakkan penuh euforia milik Namikaze Naruto semakin memperburuk suasana hati Sasuke. _Tidak adakah yang peduli pada pemuda tampan ini?!_

OH!

WOW!

.

.

.

_**3M : Malu-Malu Macan, END**_

_._

_._

_._

_Little Omake_

"...suke? Sasuke? Oi, SASUKE!" Sasuke mengabaikan teriakkan Naruto, asyik memindahkan _channel _yang ada di ruang rawatnya.

Terhitung seminggu setelah nama Uchiha Sasuke sukses terdaftar di dalam data penghuni Uzu Hospital. Luka lebam di wajahnya sudah menghilang, retakkan pada tulang rusuknya sudah membaik. Tentu saja, suasana hatinya tidak membaik sedikit pun. Mengingat si Raja Tega tidak meminta maaf sedikit pun, malah sengaja memamerkan cengiran bahagia dan menyeret kekasih barunya ke kamar rawat Sasuke.

Ha...Ha...Ha... Kalau bukan calon ipar, Sasuke bersumpah akan mengubur Kurama hidup-hidup.

"Sasukeee...! Ayolah! Kau sudah _pundung _satu minggu! Bicara padakuu...!" Naruto naik ke kasur Sasuke, duduk di atas perut pemuda itu agar matanya tidak menatap TV lagi. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Sasukee...!"

"Oke!" Sasuke menyerah. "Kau mau tahu apa yang kumau kau lakukan agar aku tidak marah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa pun?"

"Apa pun."

"Bagus. Katakan '_I love you_' padaku!"

Naruto terbungkam. Wajahnya merona hebat.

"...Tidak mau?"

"B-bukan begitu... T-tapi kan—"

"—Aku tidak peduli jika perbuatanmu membuktikan kau mencintaiku," wajah Naruto semakin merah padam. "Kau bertanya apa yang harus kau lakukan, kujawab apa yang harus kau lakukan. Terserah padamu kau mau mewujudkannya atau tidak."

"...T-tap—"

"—Ya sudah. Sana, keluar. Jangan bicara denganku."

Naruto manyun.

"...Kau tidak dengar? Keluar!"

"...BAIK, KALAU ITU MAUMU!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Sesekali, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Susah sekali membuatmu menurut? Kalau begitu, katakan!"

"..._I-I..._"

"Hmmm?"

"..._I-y-you-I..._"

"_Come, on!_"

"_I...l-lo-ve..._"

"_Love what?_ Ramen?"

"_I..._"

"Naruto!"

"_I love you!_"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, langsung mendekap Naruto, membiarkan gadis itu berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke kecup lembut puncak kepala Naruto, menikmati aroma shampoo khas yang begitu menenangkan dari rambut gadis itu.

"_I love you too_."

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

**Khu... Satu bulan empat hari sejak update terakhir, eh?**

**Yak! Langsung saja kita mulai sesi jawab review-nya~!**

**Aku gak login**

Chic memang keren #fanficnyaOIIbukanKAU!

Hehe... Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan menyempatkan review! Masih keren, gak?

**kaiLa wu**

Iya nih, hoho... Waaa tidak mungkin Chic menelantarkan UP, dong! FF yang ini membantu Chic mengembalikan mood menulis yang datang tak diundang hilang tak diminta. Jadi, secara tidak langsung, ff ini mendukung kelanjutan UP. Jangan mengira Chic mengabaikan, okee?

Ahaha... Seperti yang Chic katakan, ff ini sebagai penyeimbang mood. Makanya, bahasa yang keluar begitu pelangi. #pahamaksudchic,kan?

**Shin. sakura. 11**

Hee? Mengapa kau benci matematika? Chic suka, kok! #gakadayangnanyaWOIII

**Guest**

Terima kasih kembali. Hehe... Semoga masih keren.

**Joker**

Thanks! Iya, masih ada. Ini dan satu part terakhir.

Ikuti sampai beres, ya? Hehe

**HafizaKun**

Masih gila? Yang buatnya aja lebih gila, huahahaha!

Kok bisa ilang? Coba cari di kolong kasur. Siapa tahu ngumpet di sana. :v

Bisa dibilang. Tapi gak terlalu aktif lagi, karena anak meme sekarang-sekarang banyak yang missused -_- Jadi kecewa :v

**Kris hanhun**

Iya, sama-sama. Senang bisa berbagi senyum~! Gitu-gituan? Haha... Sekarang mereka gini-ginian :v apa pendapatmu?

**Ana. karina. 12576**

Huahaha yaudah, bagian itu gak penting-penting amat, kok. Sekedar curhatan masa-masa latihan soal buat olimpiade :v Status masih kelas sepuluh, dikasih soal suku banyak kelas sebelas bab akhir, keliru sedikit di bagian akhir, dapet hujan lokal dari guru pembimbing. Kan kamfret.

Nah, Chic sendiri masih bingung apa hubungannya dengan ekonomi. (**Naru : Terus napa lu tulis, author bego?**)

Yap. Ini tamat dua chap lagi. Dihitung dengan update yang ini, berarti tinggal satu lagi :D

**Chiee kio**

Fanfic ini tidak akan sekeren ini tanva kalian semua vroh :v Terima kasih vanyak!

**Mimo Rain**

Yang di-wait sudah gentayangan, huahaha

**UzumakiDesy**

Bagus deh, khukhu

Haha iyaa... Ini sudah dilanjut~!

**JulyOLaVera**

Nee terima kasih~!

Whoaa? Benarkah? Cool!

Ini sudah cepat, ya kan? :v

**Anonim**

Nah, Red Habanero dan Yellow Flash sudah unjuk gigi :v

Hmm... Keabsolutan mereka tergantung situasi dan kondisi :v

Kondisi otak author, maksudnya. :v

**Ichiro Makoto**

Hahaha... Dia belum dapet porsi saja.

Iya, ini masih dilanjut. Dan selanjutnya adalah chap terakhir, YATTA!

**Ale Genoveva**

Well, mari berdoa bersama, RSJ penuh penghuni sehingga kita masih bisa hidup bebas, huahahaha!

**Choikim 1310**

Iya terima kasih~

**Gladiol**

He? Kurang nista?

Khu... Mungkin nanti Chic akan membuat satu ff khusus yang menistakan si Keriput Permanen. Tunggu saja :v

Nih Naruto sudah dibuat mengutarakan perasaannya :v

Maaf buat permintaan lanjutan tidak bisa dipenuhi, khukhu. Kita imajinasikan saja bersama-sama, oooke?

Sip, terima kasih!

**Khioneizys**

Chic juga kangen *pelukpohon* *ehh*

Hahaha... Senang membuatmu bergubrak-ria. Iya ini sudah dilanjut~!

**SNlop**

Haha... tahu nih, si Naru. Ada-ada saja! (**Naru : LU YANG BUAT GUA GINI, KAMPRET!)**

**Mizu no Arashi**

Kepala Namikaze memang susah dimengerti :v

Itachi ke mana? Biasa, lagi maskeran, biar ilang keriputnya. UP baik-baik saja. Semakin dekat dengan konflik utama, hehe *spoiler*

Oke, tidak apa-apa. Menyempatkan review juga sudah sangat terima kasih!

**Narunaruha**

Khukhu... Senang sudah membuatmu ngakak :v

Wuuu senpai? Semakin banyak saja yang memanggil Chic begitu, haha...

Ne, sankyuu!

**Ollanara 511**

Malas review? Lalu yang kau tinggalkan ini apa? :D

**Kim. Ariellink**

Terima kasih~!

**Esya. 27. BC**

Okay, terima kasih!

**Levfus kit**

Hahaha

Iya dahhh!

Senang bisa membuat hidup lebih berwarna~!

**Guest(2)**

Mohon pengertiannya... Jika UP sudah siap di-update, Chic akan meng-up tanpa kalian minta.

**Thaandhie 553**

He? UN? Kau kelas sembilan?

Haha syukur deh, kalau ff ini menghibur dirimu :)

Sip, thanks!

**Ryuusuke 583**

Semacam itu, huahahaha (**Naru : Gak niat jelasin, lu?**)

Iya, dua chapter. Terhitung dengan chapter ini, tersisa satu terakhir :D

Yoo terima kasih!

**Zadita uchiha**

Haha... I miss you too, whatever :p

Yup. Gara-gara percakapan Sasuke-Kurama, Naruto jadi ragu dengan keseriusan Sasuke. Jadi, yeah, begitulah~!

**Nah, this is for you, guys!**

**Hehe... Terima kasih! Satu part tersisa, nih! BANZAAAI!**

**Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan UP dan EI, Chic masih edit-edit, nih, hehe! Sambil masukkin si 'ilham' yang baru dateng ke otak.**

**Oh, ya! Buat duo devil(peneror paling rajin yang amat Chic cintai *halah*) dan mungkin kalian yang merasakan, "Kok, Chic kelihatannya lagi bahagia banget?"  
Jawabannya simple sangat, hehe. Dua hari kemarin Chic Diklat Kepengurusan Paskibra di sekolah. Banyak banget kenangan yang, uhh... Wow, deh! Terus, kemarin Chic resmi terpilih sebagai Komandan Paskibra di sekolah.**

**Naru : WHAT?! MAKHLUK SINTING MACAM LU JADI KOMANDAN? PASKIBRA PULA?!**

**Whoaa jangan kaget gitu, dong :v Ini serius, kok. #curhat Dari semester awal, Komandan sebelumnya sering ngobrol dengan Chic, katanya dia percaya sama Chic. And, yeah... Tinggal menunggu serah-terima jabatan, pelantikan, sampai Chic resmi memegang tali kur dan tongkat komandan itu, hiks, hiks #mulai mewek buaya**

**Naru : Yang milih Chic jadi komandan, sepertinya mereka mulai lapar...**

**Haha... Well, bersediakah kalian meninggalkan review?**

**Thanks for all support!**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	9. Langit Yang Sama

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Anyhow, copyright always Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : Alternative Universal, fem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing-EYD, wierd!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, ****freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, ****and other standard warnings**

**Jangan biarkan otak kalian terkontaminasi oleh pembuka chapter ini, terutama bagi yang masih sekolah. Because I'm just a wierd girl that talk shit and hate about school. BEWARE OF [RAINBOW] LANGUANGE!**_—if you understand what I mean_.

**Kisah dari sisi Sasuke~**

**PLOTLESS BANGET!**—_at less... what I thought._

**Enjoy, Please~!**

.

.

.

Kegiatan sehari-hari Uchiha Sasuke?

Tidak ada yang menarik. Bangun tidur langsung membersihkan diri, terkadang lama berkaca dan bergelut dengan rambutnya—berusaha membuat pantat unggas itu berevolusi menjadi mode yang lebih keren atau minimal—_normal_. Menyerah menaklukan pantat unggas yang menempel setia di kepalanya dari lahir hingga sekarang, dia segera keluar dan mengganti baju yang sudah disiapkan pelayan pribadinya untuk dipakai ke sekolah.

Setelah itu ia akan turun dari kamarnya untuk melakukan ritual spesial untuk lambung tercinta—sarapan, juga menerkam tomat. Kalau sedang beruntung, Sasuke akan sarapan ditemani Itachi. Terkadang kakaknya itu lebih betah di bengkel blok sebelah dari pada di rumah. Kakaknya suka dengan otomotif, sih. Sasuke memang merasa kesepian, hanya ditemani oleh pelayan yang berjajar mengelilinginya dan bersiap diperintah kapan saja. Tapi, Sasuke tidak berani menghalangi Itachi.

_Dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai itu tidak enak, tahu._

Di sekolah, ia harus mempersiapkan telinganya dengan sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi teriakan melengking dari para gadis pemujanya. Sasuke juga harus hebat-hebat berakting dan terus memasang wajah datarnya—seolah ia tidak peduli pada apapun. Karena kalau tidak begitu, Sasuke tidak mungkin tahan dengan pelototan tajam dari para _haters _dan orang yang iri padanya.

Sasuke sering berpikir, apa yang membuat mereka begitu tergila-gila? Apa alasan yang lainnya begitu benci padanya?

Karena dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Penerus Uchiha Group?

_Jangan membuatku tertawa!_

Pulang sekolah, ia tidak bisa bergabung dengan teman laki-lakinya yang berniat bermain sepak bola di lapangan dekat taman kota, maupun ikut bermain di Games Center di hari lainnya. Sasuke harus langsung pulang ke rumah, jadwal les dan segala pembelajaran khusus sudah menunggu.

Sasuke tidak bisa protes. Pilihannya sendiri untuk mengangkat semua beban itu dari Kakak yang selama ini selalu membuatnya bahagia. Kak Itachi berhak menggapai mimpinya dan apa yang ia inginkan. Lagipula Sasuke tidak mau Kak Itachi bertengkar lagi dengan Ayah dan Kakek seputar bagaimana menjadi penerus Uchiha yang baik dan benar.

Pada malam harinya, terkadang Sasuke harus rela istirahat lebih malam untuk ikut dengan Ayahnya ke sebuah pesta berkelas di mana isinya adalah orang-orang berdompet tebal—_kolega party_. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka tempat itu. Terlalu banyak pembual, orang tamak, dan orang besar kepala. Tambahan, aroma tidak sedap dari minuman yang disediakan untuk para tamu.

Tidurnya jarang sekali dihampiri mimpi imajinatif seperti anak sesusianya. Sasuke akan kembali bangun, lalu mengulang semuanya seolah ia tengah bergerak dalam lingkaran. Dari titik satu, kembali ke titik itu lagi, dan seterusnya. Semakin lama, rasanya semakin membosankan saja. Kebosanan itu terkadang membuatnya terlalu arogan pada anak lain.

Ya sudahlah. Salah mereka sendiri menganggap Sasuke beruntung menjadi kaya dan _blah blah blah blah_. Jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau dirinya mulai menyombongkan diri.

Masuk SMU Izanami, ia tidak punya jadwal les sepulang sekolah lagi. Nyaris segala hal—yang Fugaku bilang harus ia kuasai—sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Jadwalnya jadi kosong menjelang sore dan malam hari—lebih membosankan dari sebelumnya.

Dengan alibi mencari aktifitas baru, Sasuke meng_hack _website sekolah, mengirimkan sebuah artikel yang (sangat) mungkin menimbulkan masalah. Ada yang bilang, seragam putih abu adalah masa-masanya remaja senang mencari masalah. Sekali-kali nama Uchiha Sasuke masuk daftar pengunjung ruang konseling khusus dan buku riwayat kasus tidak apalah.

**Hello, man! Let's talk about shit—oh, sorry, I mean—School.**

_By Adm dadakan (Uchiha ganteng) _| | 5. 43 p.m | | _di kasur empuk, singgasana dari surga dunia_

**SCHOOL. Some Crappy Hours Of Our Life. Agree?**

**Semua yang merasa anak bangsa pasti pernah setidaknya MAMPIR dan MERASAKAN bagaimana SIKSAAN tempat ini. **

**Secinta apapun kalian pada sekolah, serajin apapun kalian dalam belajar, PASTI ADA hal yang kalian BENCI. PASTI ITU! PASTI! **

**#diamulaikoarkoar **

**#apaanini **

**#abaikan saja**

**Bagiku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng tiada tara, yang paling menyebalkan dari sekolah adalah...TATA TERTIB.**

**Check...Huy!**

**-MEMAKAI SERAGAM DAN ATRIBUT YANG RAPI (hello! Semua itu mengekang murid untuk tampil BEDA! Lagipula seragam acak-acakan tidak memperngaruhi hasil belajar, tahu.)**

**-MEMAKAI KAOS KAKI DAN SEPATU IZANAMI (kaki punya siapa? Jangan sok ngatur deh!)**

**-RAMBUT DITATA RAPI (Ini yang paling menyebalkan. Aku sering kena, nih! Padahal sudah berkali-kali dibilang ini rambut unggas sudah ada dari sananya!)**

**-DATANG TEPAT WAKTU (Bukan kita yang telat! Sekolah aja yang mulainya TERLALU CEPAT!)**

**-MENJAGA LINGKUNGAN (Guru saja ada yang masih merokok di sekolah. Gimana murid mau jaga lingkungan?)**

**-MENJAGA TUTUR BAHASA, SIKAP, DAN PERBUATAN (Kalau gurunya macam Anko-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana caranya?!)**

**-HARGAI SESAMA WARGA SEKOLAH (COBA BILANG ITU PADA GURU YANG TIDAK MENGHARGAI PEKERJAAN RUMAH KAMI YANG KELIRUUUU!)**

**-DLL**

**Segitu dulu. Kalau aku keluarkan semua, takutnya kalian malah komentar "Aku juga sama".**

**So... What do you think?**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Tiga kata untuk Sasuke : _dia cari mati_. Sudah memasukan artikel mengundang kericuhan, tempel nama asli pula. Jelas sekali besok lusa ia akan menghadap guru konseling—_parahnya_...Kepala Sekolah.

Malam harinya, banyak sekali komentar yang masuk. Ada yang menegur dan bilang tidak baik mengirimkan artikel semacam ini di website resmi sekolah. Bisa merusak citra baik SMU Izanami, katanya. Ada yang koar-koar kalau dia adalah penipu, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin menulis artikel seperti ini.

Mayoritas menyatakan : artikel ini tidak mungkin dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Penulis harus segera menghapus artikel kalau masih mau hidup tenang dan damai.

Malam itu, Sasuke tertawa keedanan. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Coba lihat bagaimana hebohnya sekolah milik Uchiha itu kalau sampai tahu artikel tersebut memang dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke asli. Tanpa. Rekayasa.

Mengejutkannya, ada sebuah _direct message _masuk dalam inbox Member ID website milik Sasuke.

**GlassesQueen342**

_Artikelmu menarik, Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Mau ikut mendirikan Klub Jurnalis?_

_Datanglah besok ke gudang peralatan lukis, satu jam sebelum bel berbunyi._

Tak hanya percaya bahwa pengirim artikel memang Uchiha Sasuke asli, **GlassesQueen342 **bahkan mengetahui Member ID Sasuke yang _nyaris _tersembunyi. Sasuke juga melakukan keisengan ini karena bosan, kan?

Mana mungkin ia tidak menghadiri undangan ini?

Kehidupan kelabu Sasuke mulai dihiasi warna biru.

.

Esok paginya, semua pelayan Mansion Uchiha melongo. Tuan Muda mereka, Uchiha Sasuke-sama, terlihat begitu semangat berangkat sekolah. Pagi-pagi sekali. Wajahnya berseri-seri, Sasuke terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan, ia sempat melakukan lompatan kecil—seperti bocah TK yang baru saja mendapatkan _jackpot _permen satu kardus.

Bahaya. Virus siput gila sudah merajalela.

"_Ittekima~su!_"

Pakai pamit pula. Jangan-jangan ini hari terakhirnya di dunia!

"Itterashai! Hati-hati, Tuan Muda!"

Para pelayan menangis bisu, _dadah-dadah _pada Sasuke yang akhirnya ditelan pintu mobil. Semoga Sasuke tenang di alam sana. Aamiin.

Begitu sampai sekolah, Sasuke langsung mendatangi tempat perjanjian dengan **GlassesQueen342**. Gudang peralatan lukis terletak di sebelah utara gedung kesenian. Diapit oleh kantin dan lapangan utama. Tempat yang benar-benar strategis jika nantinya dijadikan markas klub. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan lima orang berwajah familiar.

"Shikamaru benar, itu memang Sasuke! Sini, bayar 200 dolar, Suigetsu!"—adalah kalimat pertama yang Sasuke dengar dari satu yang berambut merah berkacamata—Karin namanya. Sasuke yakin, gadis itulah **GlassesQueen342**. Cuma dia yang pakai kacamata, sih.

"A-aku tidak percaya! Ini pasti alien! Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin menulis artikel seperti itu! TARUHAN BATAL!" Suigetsu melotot horror.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Harga dirinya ternodai. Sudah jadi bahan taruhan, dikira alien pula.

Kenapa dunia harus sekejam ini?

_Sabar ya, nak!_

Mencoba mengabaikan dua insan yang mulai bergelut di atas lantai, Sasuke beralih pada tiga orang yang lain. Shikamaru—nama yang disebut Karin pertama kali—sih, Sasuke sudah kenal. Dia adalah saingannya di kelas. Rumor guru mengatakan, pemuda itu memiliki IQ lebih dari 200. Nilainya dengan nilai Sasuke sejak SMP cuma beda dalam keseharian. Shikamaru hobi molor di kelas, sih, sampai gurunya dendam semua dan memberinya nilai minus pada sikap.

Di sebelah Shikamaru, ada seorang gadis berambut nyentrik—pink, _for goddamn's sake! _Sasuke tidak tahu ingin tertawa atau mempertanyakan asupan _ngidam _ibunya ketika hamil. Tapi, dia cantik juga, apalagi matanya beriris kehijauan. Kalau tidak salah, namanya itu Hara...Hari..._Ah!_—Haruno Sakura. Si Ratu Gosip nomor dua dari kelas X-4, anak yang baru saja dua bulan sekolah di SMU Izanami sudah membuat senior _cabe _bungkam dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri.

Berani bertaruh, cewek _pink _itu punya banyak bahan _blackmail _orang-orang. Ratu Gossip bukan sekedar titel.

Yang terakhir berambut oranye jingkrak. Badannya atletis. Juugo—anggota klub basket yang sedang naik daun selepas pertandingan persahabatan tempo hari. Pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara. Ia langsung bergerak melerai Karin dan Suigetsu begitu keduanya mulai saling jambak.

_That's it_. Sasuke akan menyukai kelompok ini.

"Sekolah ini membosankan, Sasuke," Shikamaru memulai. "Terlalu formal. Memang ada jam pelajaran musik dan sebagainya, tapi semua hiburan itu kurang bagus untuk mengekspresikan murid. Masih berupa pelajaran. Ada teori dan ujiannya. Sekolah ini butuh hiburan tambahan. Izanami butuh sentuhan magis,"

Sasuke sukses tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Yang benar saja, Shikamaru? Magis?

_Kau harus segera bangun, Pangeran Tidur. Hari sudah siang._

Seolah tidak peduli dengan ke-OOC-an dirinya maupun Sasuke, Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Kami berlima merasakan satu hal yang sama. Bosan. Dilihat dari artikelmu, kau juga sama, bukan? Kami ingin membentuk Klub Jurnalis. Baru terpikir mading dan sosmed, sih. Hiburan buat diri sendiri dan orang lain, hitung-hitung amal."

"Ratu Gosip yang satu ini akan jadi informan setia kalian," kata Sakura, gadis itu membusungkan dadanya—sombong.

Sasuke sembuh dari tawa ngakaknya, mengangguk kecil. "Bagus. Gosip yang kau bawa selalu benar," melirik pada Karin yang terlihat mengamuk dalam kuncian Juugo, Sasuke terkekeh. "Karin bisa mengurus soal sosial media. Dia bisa melacak ID-ku. Jika nantinya ada masalah atau apa-apa, kita bisa mengandalkannya dalam bidang IT."

"Setuju," Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Hmm... Apa yang kurang?" Sakura bersidekap, gadis itu menerawang—mulai berpikir.

"Aku butuh yang lebih _flashy_," Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Lupakan soal murid, kita buat semua pelajar terhibur! Aku akan mengambil alih website sekolah!"

"Bagaimana dengan OSIS?" Juugo-Karin-Suigetsu bertanya kompak. Ketiganya ikut dalam diskusi.

Sasuke bersidekap angkuh. "Mereka mau protes? Silahkan keluar dari sekolah ini."

Saat itu, semuanya tertawa.

"Sudah aku duga mengundang Sasuke memang tidak salah! Klub pasti sudah disetujui bahkan sebelum proposal pengajuan ditandatangani kalau begini!" Karin memukul pundak Sasuke main-main. "Bagus, buat nama 'Uchiha' itu bermanfaat, Sasuke!"

"Tentu," Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Lalu, sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tambah dengan program _broadcast_? Semacam radio SMU Izanami tiap istirahat?"

"Ide bagus!"

"Aaa! Klub Jurnalis pasti menyenangkan! Aku tidak akan bosan lagiiiii!" Sakura menjerit penuh euforia. Karin memeluk bahagia gadis itu—mulai menangis buaya.

"Aku memercayakan proposal pada Sakura dan Karin. Juugo dan Suigetsu, buat pamflet dan sebar ke tiap kelas. Pastikan mereka tahu SMU Izanami akan membuat mereka tidak rela pergi ketika lulus nanti. Shikamaru dan aku akan mengurus perizinan seko—_ehh_. Maaf, aku jadi mengatur kalian," Sasuke tertawa gugup. Kesannya tidak etis. Sasuke di sini atas undangan mereka, kenapa dirinya jadi pengatur seperti ini? "Kuharap kalian tidak marah..."

"Mana mungkin bisa marah," tukas Shikamaru, tertawa kecil. "Kami mengundangmu karena memang ingin kau jadi ketua, kok!"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Tahu-tahu, lengannya masing-masing satu dipeluk oleh Karin dan Sakura. Juugo-Suigetsu-Shikamaru kompak mengacak rambut Sasuke sampai tidak karuan lagi bentuknya.

"Satu sekolah sudah dengar rumor itu, Sasuke!" Karin tertawa. "Kau adalah KM idaman setiap kelas!"

Bersamaan dengan lahirnya pasukan Klub Jurnalis, Uchiha Sasuke terlahir kembali. Dari Sasuke kelabu menjadi biru-biru.—

...Tak lupa, dengan virus narsisnya juga.

.

Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa. Ini efek penyakit siput gila yang merajalela.

.

Akhir istirahat makan siang, Sasuke dipanggil ke ruang guru. Sepanjang perjalanan, hatinya _dag-dig-dug _tidak karuan. Dia tidak takut, kok. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ia dipanggil setelah berulah. Sasuke jadi gugup.

"Permisi..."

Begitu Sasuke masuk, semua guru berdiri dan berjajar di depan Sasuke bagai pasukan pengibar bendera yang sudah terlatih. Serempak, mereka semua membungkukan badan. Walau ada beberapa yang terlihat tidak niat.

"MAAF!" ucap para guru serempak.

Sasuke melongo. "Kenapa kalian meminta maaf padaku?"

"Artikel di _website_," Kepala Sekolah berdiri, mencoba menjelaskan. "Kami minta maaf atas ulah salah satu murid yang memakai nama Anda."

Sasuke tertawa OOC untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. Ingin tertawa sambil guling-guling, biar lebih puas—sayang ego tidak mengizinkan. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berhenti tertawa.

Untung berhasil. Kalau tidak, Sasuke yakin akan ada ambulan Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang mampir di parkiran sekolah untuk menjemputnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf, sensei!" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya—isyarat untuk tidak mengintrupsi, ketika Kepala Sekolah berniat menyangkal perkataannya. "Pengirim artikel itu memang saya."

Semua guru—tanpa terkecuali—menganga.

"Ya sudah kalau Cuma itu, saya mau kembali ke kelas. Permisi, sensei!"

.

.

.

Malam harinya, santap makan keluarga Uchiha diganggu oleh dering telepon rumah. Seorang pelayan mengangkatnya—memastikan identitas penelepon, sebelum ia berikan pada Tuan Besar Uchiha.

"Dari Kepala Sekolah Tuan Muda Sasuke, Uchiha-sama,"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menelan bulat-bulat sisa spagetti di piringnya, meneguk cepat segelas air putih, lalu melakukan jurus seribu langkah ke kamar.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit sampai suara murka Uchiha Fugaku menggema dari bawah.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yang Benar Saja"**

**Chic Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Langit Yang Sama**

_Light after the dark._

_Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian._

_Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian._

_Atau istilah apapun yang mewakilinya_.

Sasuke percaya _Kami _itu Maha Adil. Setelah semua _kekelabuan _yang ia lewati selama ini, Klub Jurnalis muncul sebagai hadiah atas kesabarannya. Tiada hari tanpa ngakak. Klub yang ia ketuai sukses terkenal di dunia maya—bahkan ada beberapa media massa yang mulai mengangkatnya sebagai topik gaya hidup remaja. Banyak majalah sekolah lain dikirimkan ke SMU Izanami dengan cover berisi Sasuke dkk. Klub Jurnalis, jadi headline majalah sekolah lain?

Hidung Sasuke kembang-kempis—bangga, _mamen_.

Ayahnya sudah tidak _ngambek _lagi karena Sasuke sedikit (_BANYAK!_) mencoreng _image _keturunan Uchiha di sekolah.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas XI IPA 3—kelas yang bisa membuatnya bebas berekspresi. Bagi penghuni kelas itu, Sasuke bukanlah penerus Uchiha Group. Dia hanya _Sasuke_, anak kelas dua SMU yang agak sinting kalau sudah bertemu sohibnya—Klub Jurnalis. Seorang murid yang kerjaannya mendengarkan musik metal lewat iPod hampir selama pelajaran berlangsung, tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang dijelaskan guru, tugas males mengerjakan, tapi nilai bisa dapat A, pakai + triple pula. Teori langsung _nyangkut _di otak, meski menghapalnya setengah-setengah. KM idaman yang _saklek_-nya tidak usah ditanyakan jika di kelas atau di markas klub, tapi mendadak bijak dan bisa diandalkan pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Terutama pada minggu remedial. Ketika otak sudah berasap dan menolak untuk bekerja, sementara guru ingin yang sempurna. Ketika tatapan memelas tak lagi dapat mengetuk hati guru, bisa panggil Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa bilang apapun, guru yang bersangkutan langsung nyengir, memberi nilai bagus, lalu memberi _sedikit _tambahan tugas. Beres.

Belum sampai sana, hidup Sasuke lebih _biru-biru_ lagi.

Suatu hari ketika guru mengadakan rapat, Sasuke asyik dipojokan kelas sambil mendengarkan musik—menikmati dunia miliknya sendiri. Volume yang ia pasang tidak terlalu keras, agar ia bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Akimichi Chouji menyahut. Sasuke membuka matanya—tepat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang belum pernah ia lihat di kelas, namun tidak begitu asing.

Di mana Sasuke pernah bertemu dengannya?

Sasuke berdeham, melepas earphone dan menyimpannya bersama iPod di laci mejanya. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan mendekati gadis itu. "Kau anak baru?" Setengah meter mereka berdiri berhadapan, Sasuke mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi—angkuh. Mata biru di depannya memicing perlahan—menantang, tidak terintimidasi oleh aura seorang Uchiha.

Gadis ini bukan orang biasa.

Entah tradisi ini usulan siapa, Sasuke mengumumkan anak baru itu sebagai pelayan kelas XI IPA 3, bahkan memanasinya dengan perintah menjilat sepatu hingga mengkilat.

Si Anak Baru tidak gentar, "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu, _teme_?" tangan berjari lentik itu mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Sasuke, mengirimkan tatapan membunuh pada dua langit malam milik Sasuke.

_Tenaganya kuat juga. Kecil-kecil cabe gendot ini mah._

Penghuni kelas XI IPA 3 bersiul meramaikan. Sasuke yakin, mereka akan bertaruh anak baru ini bisa takluk atau tidak.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman gadis itu, langsung mendorongnya sampai jatuh terduduk. Inginnya sih bilang, "_Kau harus sadar posisimu, tundukkan kepalamu!_". Tapi takut disangka mengutip perkataan tokoh dari fandom sebelah. Sasuke tidak mau dikagetkan oleh gunting rambut yang tiba-tiba melintas di depan hidungnya.

Mata biru itu semakin menyala saat Sasuke menyeringai.

_Mama, Sasu dapat mainan baru!_

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto namanya. Sasuke menjuluki gadis itu Rubah Imut Bertenaga Banteng, mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka berakhir dengan pipinya yang dihadiahi bogem mentah. Keras. Sakit. Linu. Serius. Tulang kecil itu bisa menimbulkan gaya yang segitu kuatnya?

Sasuke curiga Naruto memang anak banteng.

Berhasil membuat gadis itu tidak jadi pindah sekolah, Sasuke semakin gatal ingin mengerjainya. Jangan salahkan hormon testosteron Sasuke. Sebesar ini memang sedang senang-senangnya pada tantangan. Melihat Naruto yang berdiri tegak dan penuh dengan keberanian, Sasuke merasa gadis itu tantangan yang tak boleh disia-siakan. Kalau Sasuke berhasil, kemenangannya akan lebih berasa.

**#iniapaancoba**

Dipanggil Kakashi-sensei untuk membantu Naruto mengurusi perihal ekstrakurikuler dan pelajaran tambahan, Sasuke menyeringai licik. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Naruto berhasil terbujuk untuk masuk Klub Jurnalis.

Sasuke pastikan, ia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar.

Hari pertama Naruto masuk ke dalam markas, Sasuke bilang gadis itu harus melewati ujian masuk klub : Membuat artikel _hoax _tentang pekerjaan sampingan Orochimaru-sensei sebagai penghuni _taman lawang_. Siapa yang mengira, gadis itu bahkan niat menghaluskan hasil editan fotonya hingga tak ada yang bisa membedakan itu foto asli atau palsu?

Orochimaru-sensei mengamuk, satu sekolah heboh.

Sasuke tertawa laknat sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Dengar-dengar, sih, Naruto dihukum hormat matahari lima jam nonstop?

Tenang, kalau dia pingsan, Sasuke siap menggendongnya ke UKS, kok! Tapi...mengingat gadis itu kuat...—

_Congrats aja!_

.

.

.

**All Proud to Myself,**

**Namikaze Kurama**

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendapat e-mail dari Kakak Naruto. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa laknat. _Two better than one, isn't it_?

Mendapat aliansi untuk mengerjai Naruto, keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya. Berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama, Sasuke melakukan acara penembakan secara _live _lewat speaker studio BBT. Satu bulan, Sasuke dihibur pemandangan ala _bollywood _antara Naruto dengan fans Uchiha Sasuke yang murka.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan, Uchiha Sasuke bahagia.

-_Bahagia melihat penderitaan orang lain, maksudnya._

.

.

.

Mengerjai dan mengganggu Naruto di sekolah rupanya belum cukup baginya. Sasuke putuskan untuk mengganggu Naruto dari bangun tidur hingga kembali bangun keesokan harinya. Dengan bantuan Kurama, semuanya jadi mudah.

Awalnya, Sasuke cuma iseng. Mengganggu Naruto dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil dimulai dari bangun tidur lewat telepon, menanyakan apakah mimpinya indah atau tidak, nyenyak atau tidak, lalu mau berangkat jam berapa, mandinya yang bersih, jangan lupa sarapan. Lalu berlanjut ketika mereka bertemu di depan pintu—niat hati ingin berangkat bersama. Perjalanan ke sekolah ia penuhi dengan bisikan setan berupa ajakan untuk naik mobil dari pada jalan kaki.

Pertama berangkat jalan kaki, sampai sekolah Sasuke pegal-pegal.

Lalu di kelas, Sasuke tidak akan segan mengajak Naruto mengobrol. Kalau kursi mereka sedang berjauhan, Sasuke akan melempar gulungan kertas berisi pesan—niat hati ingin menghibur Naruto yang terlihat bosan di kelas. Tak lupa agenda kegiatan Klub, Sasuke terus menempel pada Naruto, bertanya macam-macam seolah Sasuke khawatir Naruto kenapa-kenapa. Sukses membuat Naruto terusik dan berulangkali mengusirnya jauh-jauh.

Pulang sekolah ia langsung memantau _website _sambil berkirim e-mail dengan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Naruto tertidur dan ia harus berhadapan dengan tugas dari Ayahnya—seputar perusahaan.

Lalu pagi harinya, ia akan kembali menelepon untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Naruto.

Semua itu dilakukannya, untuk mendengar jeritan dan umpatan kesal dari Naruto seorang. Terkadang kalau gadis itu merasa benar-benar terusik, kesadisannya muncul. Minimal Sasuke ditendang sampai terbang mencium jalan—seperti pada suatu pagi yang berakhir dengan Sasuke terdampar di UKS, sedangkan Naruto kembali mendapat hukuman dari Orochimaru-sensei.

Ya, awalnya Sasuke Cuma iseng, ingin membuat Naruto kesal. Tapi, entah sejak kapan, semua seringai usil yang selalu melekat pada wajahnya ketika ia melancarkan aksinya, bertransformasi menjadi senyuman. Bahkan Sasuke jadi sering tersenyum bodoh pada layar smartphonenya, hanya untuk menunggu balasan e-mail Naruto yang terkadang sengaja dilambatkan.

_Kan kampret. Masa Uchiha Sasuke baper_.

Ini sih, senjata makan tuan.

Saat itu ego Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk menerima bahwa dirinya mulai menyukai Namikaze Naruto. Gengsi, sih. Masa Sasuke yang ganteng tiada tara ini jatuh cinta pada target _bully-annya_, yang manis enggak nyeremin iya itu?

Ketika Naruto mulai menunjukan tanda berdamai, tanpa sadar ia sudah lompat-lompat kesenangan di atas kasur begitu pagi esoknya datang. Tertangkap basah oleh Itachi sedang ber-OOC-ria, Sasuke berkilah itu efek samping _cocktail _yang ia minum semalam. Itachi hanya mengingatkan lain kali minumnya jangan sampai mabuk, karena Sasuke masih sekolah.

Ya, tak salah sih. Sasuke memang mabuk.

Mabuk _cinta_.

.

Mungkin, Sasuke tidak akan pernah jujur pada dirinya sendiri kalau saja Naruto tidak menulis artikel tentang cinta sampai membuat Sasuke langsung _tifus _karena patah hati.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun. Lelaki tulen. Dinyatakan menderita _baper_ dan cemburu pada Ramen.

Ha—ah. Berurusan dengan Namikazedan memang menjungkir-balikkan dunia Sasuke. Masa ganteng-ganteng cemburu pada ramen? Jumbo pula?

Bersyukur saja, melihat perhatian Naruto selama Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit, ia masih punya harapan. Eee—tapi! Jangan gantung harapan terlalu tinggi juga. Nanti kalau jatuh, terasa sakit. Bonus banget.

_Sabar ya, nak!_

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto itu gadis yang baik. Tidak pernah egois, peduli pada sekitarnya, apalagi pada teman-temannya. Walau terkadang cara berpikirnya itu sulit dimengerti, dia mudah mengerti orang lain. Paling tahu bagaimana menempatkan dirinya untuk menghibur orang lain.

Tapi, dalam hal _relationship_ dari SMU hingga saat ini, Sasuke rasa Naruto benar-benar kejam. Paling hebat soal melambungkan Sasuke hingga langit ke-7, lalu menghempaskannya ke permukaan bumi, menembus hingga inti, lanjut hingga menembus sisi lain permukaan bumi. DUARR. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Hah? Apaaa? Kalian bilang Sasuke terlalu berlebihan?

Coba kalian rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya digantungin Namikaze Naruto selama bertahun-tahun! Ada yang mau mencoba, heh?

.

.

.

Tidak jadi, _ding_. Namikaze Naruto hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Titik. Sasuke sudah se_ngenes _ini, mana rela Naruto diambil orang!

.

.

.

Mungkin ini yang namanya _maso_. Disakiti iya, ngeluh iya, ngaku menderita, tapi tetap cinta. Masih bisa nyengir lebar pula.

_Cinta, oh, cinta. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat Uchiha Sasuke jadi gila_—Nyanyian sang Musisi Jamban : Uchiha Itachi, pada suatu hari di tengah badai.

.

Sekarang, Sasuke sudah berumur 24 tahun. Dalam bayangannya beberapa tahun ke belakang, di umur ini, Naruto sudah jadi sekretaris pribadinya. Mereka akan menikah, ke mana-mana selalu bersama. Menikmati indahnya dunia berdua. Ulala~

Tapi, yah, takdir memang kejam. Saat ini, tepat pada hari libur tahunan yang benar-benar SULIT Sasuke dapatkan. Sasuke hanya diam di kamar, bercumbu dengan guling, memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan nanar. Ini dia yang disebut JONGJIR—JOmblo NGenes tapi taJIR.

Siapa yang bilang lamborgini bisa mendatangkan wanita? Sini, sini! _Ta' hajar sampe modar!_

_Well_... Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto sepenuhnya. Justru ia merasa berdosa sudah mengeluh seperti ini. Naruto pergi meninggalkannya bukan karena keinginan gadis itu.

Semua bermula...dengan diadakannya jadwal liburan bersama keluarga besar Namikaze di Hawaii. Semuanya sudah diatur dengan sangat spesial, apalagi masing-masing kepala keluarga memang sibuk mencari nafkah. Ini mungkin hanya kesempatan sekali seumur hidup.

Izin penerbangan pesawat pribadi sudah didapatkan. Hari itu, Naruto dan keluarganya punya aktifitas yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Titik temu di bandara Konoha, setengah jam sebelum penerbangan. Pasangan Namikaze dan Namikaze Senior (Kakek-Nenek Naruto) sudah berangkat duluan, satu jam sebelumnya. Kurama menyusul, masih dalam perjalanan bersama sang terkasih—calon anggota keluarga Namikaze nantinya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Konohamaru berangkat bersama, diantar oleh Sasuke. Sekitar dua ratus meter dari bandara, ban mobil Sasuke bocor. Mereka putuskan untuk lanjut jalan dulu, toh bandara sudah dekat. Hanya beberapa menit mereka berjalan, suara ledakkan besar terdengar begitu jelas.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bandara hancur. Asap hitam menguap ke mana-mana. Sirine polisi, ambulan, dan bantuan lainnya datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menahan Naruto agar tidak nekat masuk ke bandara untuk menyelamatkan orangtuanya.

Empat jasad bermarga Namikaze ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, tanpa nyawa.

Menyusul berita tentang kecelakaan Kurama—yang berakhir membuat Kakak Naruto itu koma dua bulan.

Tak mau kalah, berita internasional mengabarkan kematian sisa keluarga besar Namikaze yang lain, tertembak tepat di kepala, pada hari yang sama, di Hawaii.

Satu dunia gempar, langit menangis. Mereka yang pernah ditolong oleh Namikaze menangis histeris. Tega nian siapa pun yang melakukan semua ini pada keluarga baik hati itu.

Penyelidikan dilakukan, bahkan FBI dan intel-intel bergerak di bawah bayangan. Tepat ketika Kurama bangun, komplotan pelaku pembunuhan beruntun itu ditemukan. Pemimpin mereka adalah seorang pria yang keluarganya tidak sempat terselamatkan oleh Namikaze Minato ketika terjadi wabah berbahaya di suatu daerah. Ya, motif terjadinya tragedi itu adalah : dendam.

Benar apa kata pepatah. Manusia akan menjadi makhluk paling suci ketika mencintai, namun akan menjadi makhluk paling buruk jika cintanya termakan oleh kebencian.

Saat itu, Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dari matanya, tidak tersimpan kebencian sedikit pun pada para pembunuh keluarga tercintanya. Dia justru bertanya, apa mereka sanggup menjalani hukuman mati? Atau ingin bebas? Bahkan sipir kejam yang menjadi penjaga sel khusus para pembunuh itu sampai berkaca-kaca. Tidak percaya bagaimana Naruto bisa sebaik itu pada orang yang telah merenggut segalanya.

Tapi, walaupun tidak ada kebencian, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tidak ada kerlip usil. Tidak ada pancaran penuh percaya diri. Apalagi cahaya kebahagiaan. Mata biru itu kosong.

Tragedi ini merenggut segalanya.

Setelah Kurama pulih, Namikaze kembali ke Amerika. Tidak ada pemberitahuan, tidak ada perpisahan. Penerbangannya pun tidak dicatat—sepertinya pemerintah takut mereka akan kenapa-kenapa.

Empat tahun setelah itu, sampai sekarang, Sasuke tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Mereka tidak hilang, masih sering muncul di berita internasional, tapi tidak terjangkau. Seolah mereka hanyalah orang asing.

Sasuke galau? SUDAH PASTI!

Berkali-kali Sasuke ditawarkan jodoh oleh Ibunya. Banyak foto ditunjukkan padanya, barang kali ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Semudah itu Ibunya mengobral wanita? Cih. Naruto mana bisa ditukar dengan jenis _cabe-cabean impor _yang ditawarkan. **#bahasamu,nak**

Demi apa, Sasuke merasa seperti sedang menawar ikan asin di pasar _rametuk_.

Sasuke kira, dengan semua kekonyolan kisah mereka semasa kecil dan saat SMU, semuanya akan berjalan semulus cerita komedi. Tapi, Sasuke salah terka. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari telenovela yang rajin Ibunya tonton.

Sesekali...Sasuke memang merasa ragu. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia mencoba _move on_. Tapi, saat itu pula tekadnya tetap bulat untuk menunggu.

Oh...tidak. Alasan ia ingin bertahan bukan karena ia takut dikutuk oleh arwah kedua orang tua Naruto dan Kakek Madara dari alam sana. Bukan juga karena game _kampret _buatan Minato di chapter kemarin, yang ada hantu pembunuh orang yang bikin susah _move on _itulho.

Sasuke hanya ingin percaya pada setitik harapan yang ada dalam hatinya dan...menunggu.

.

.

.

_Did you know? Waiting is a sign of true love and patience. Anyone can say I love you, but not everyone can wait and prove it's true._

.

.

.

"Sasuke, yakin masih mau menunggu?"

"Hn."

"Lihat wajahnya di berita! Dia bahagia, saat kau menderita!"

"..."

"Sasuke sayang..._move on _yuk?"

"Suigetsu, kau mau mati? Panggilan _sayang _itu menjijikan!"

"Habisnya...!"

.

"Sasukeee...!"

"...Hn?"

"Kamu kurusan...! Jangan banyak ngegalau! Ayo _have fun!_"

"Berisik, Karin. Aku sedang mengerjakan laporan."

.

"Sasuke, kita jarang-jarang kumpul, lho!"

"Terus?"

"Jangan terus bercinta dengan laptopmu, atau kusuntik kau!"

"..._Ha—ah. _Sakura, serius. Aku bukan bocah-bocah pasienmu yang mempan diancam seperti itu," Sasuke merampas kue kering rasa mocha dari tangan Sakura, langsung melahapnya. "Ini penting. Janji, setelah ini selesai aku akan mengobrol dengan kalian lagi."

"Hmmb!"

.

"Jujur Sasuke, kau galau?"

"...Begitulah."

"Pujangga cinta yang malang..."

"Err...terima kasih?"

.

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya letih. Dari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana teman-temannya berusaha membuat Sasuke menyelingkuhi mereka dari laptop, barang sejenak. Mereka payah. Dan lagi...Juugo? Dia itu mau membantu membujuk Sasuke untuk melanjutkan hidup atau malah mengasihaninya?

Oke, lupakan. Spesialis strategi memang harus maju sendiri di masa-masa penentuan seperti ini.

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke, berharap mantan ketua klubnya itu mau menutup laptopnya.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Alisnya mengerut—terlihat berpikir serius dengan fokus mata tetap pada layar.

"Sas..."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil—bermonolog dengan batinnya, entah-apa-itu. Tapi setidaknya, kali ini dia menanggapi.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke!"

"Ssst! Berisik! Aku sedang konsentrasi!"

Oke, cukup. Kesabaran Shikamaru habis!

_Brak!_

Laptop hitam legam bersejarah milik Sasuke ditutup kasar oleh Shikamaru. Pria yang mulai berjanggut itu bangkit, mencengkram kaos Sasuke sampai ia mau menatap matanya.

"Dasar Nanas! Yang tadi belum di save!" Sasuke memekik panik, kembali membuka laptopnya dengan harapan benda itu masih bertahan—belum masuk pada mode _sleep_. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan posisinya yang strategis sekali untuk jadi target hajar bogem Shikamaru.

"PEDULI AMAT!" Shikamaru mengamuk, Sasuke menciut. "KAMI TAHU KAU TIDAK SUKA TOPIK INI, TAPI SETIDAKNYA DENGARKAN DULU PERKATAAN KAMI!"

Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

Mendengus kesal, Shikamaru melepaskan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke sudah mau mendengar, tidak ada gunanya untuk marah-marah. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Kau tahu kami selalu mendukungmu dengan Naruto, Sasuke..." ujar Shikamaru, setelah merasa lebih tenang. "Kali ini, kami memintamu untuk _move on _bukan untuk pindah ke lain hati. Setidaknya lanjutkan hidupmu dengan sepenuh hati. Jangan setengah-setengah seperti ini, bebannya tambah berat,"

"Kau kurusan, Sas!" Karin mengulang, terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

"_Move on _pada hidupmu yang bergelimang harta ini, Sasuke. Ayo pesta pora! Kita bersenang-sena—ADAW! JUUGO!" perkataan ngawur Suigetsu dipotong oleh ringisan keras. Juugo menendangnya sampai terjembab ke lantai.

_G-double-O-D-J-O-B, Good-Job, Good Job!_—cheerleaders lewat.

"Kami tahu memaksamu _move on _dari Naruto akan percuma. Kau keras kepala. Makanya, kami memintamu _move on _dalam hidupmu, Sasuke...," Sakura mencengkram lembut bahu Sasuke. Matanya sama seperti yang lain—menunjukan kekhawatiran. "Lagipula kalau pun kau _move on_, bukan berarti kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi, tuh!"

Oke, yang terakhir itu cukup membuat Sasuke berkedut kesal. Sohib macam apa ini? Masa dia disumpahi tidak dapat jatuh cinta?

"Oke, mungkin aku memang terlalu kepikiran. Tapi, aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Suara kembang api mulai menyahut keras satu sama lain, berlomba-lomba menghias langit kelam.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya, menegadah menatap langit. Selalu begini. Setiap beban di kepalanya sudah benar-benar berat, Sasuke akan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik langit. Baik siang maupun malam. Rasanya menenangkan, seolah ada yang mengawasinya.

.

"Err...Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau mau menunggu sampai kapan?"

"...Selamanya."

"..."

"Kalian terdengar seperti Mashiro Moritaka dan Azuki Miho."

"...Suigetsu, _damare_. Kau mau mati?"

"..."

"Selama itu? Apa kau sanggup...?" mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sohibnya ini khawatiran sekali, sih? Tentu saja Sasuke sanggup! Jangan remehkan Uchiha Sasuke!

"Analogikan cintaku seperti tokoh serial Detective Conan. Sudah beratus-ratus chapter dibuat, sekian kali mengalami pergantian 4 musim, tokohnya tidak bertambah tua. Selama apapun aku akan menunggu, tak ada yang berubah dengan hatiku."

Seekor cicak jatuh dan mengalami kejang-kejang.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Mencoba berakting seperti patung.

Rumput sekitar mengalami kekeringan mendadak.

...Udara mulai tercium tidak enak.

"Suigetsu, kau selalu kentut jika menahan tawa.—"

"—B—ffft—Bukan aku!—"

"—Jangan mengelak, dasar hiu," Sasuke terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tolong jangan sebarkan analogi _memalukan _yang tadi."

Yah, analogi tadi mungkin akan terdengar _so sweet _di telinga orang awam. Sayang sekali, jika keluar dari mulut Sasuke, malah terdengar seperti lelucon.

"BHUAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke manyun kekanakkan ketika teman-temannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Shikamaru bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai.

Terserah tanggapan mereka. Yang jelas analogi itu datang dari hati, lho. Sasuke memang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Naruto. Seperti terjun ke dalam jurang yang amaaat dalam, mendarat dengan kepalanya, nyangkut di dasar dengan keadaan badan terbalik. Kalau sudah begitu, kan, gimana bisa memanjat balik?

.

"_...Namikaze tidak melabuhkan perasaannya untuk pacar,"_

.

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang adikku?"_

.

"_I love you, Sasuke!"_

.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Fix, ia akan menunggu selamanya. Toh walau jadi perjaka tua, ia tetap keren tiada banding, kan?

_Ingat, virus narsis itu tidak ada obatnya_.

Sasuke terdiam. Ketika teringat sesuatu yang amat(SANGAT!)penting, ia buru-buru menerjang Shikamaru dan menjambak rambut nanasnya.

"SHIKAMARU SIALAN! LAPORAN TAHUNANKU YANG TADI BELUM TERSIMPAN! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAAAAAAB!"

.

.

.

_Love is a pure feeling and unpredictable._

_We fall in love by chance. But we stay in love by choice._

**OWARI**

.

.

.

_A little Omake, a little a**.fm-ish_

**AskBox! Portal Search**

**Username : **_coolandcalmuchiha _

_Yes!_

**Welcome to AskBox!**

**Uchiha Eiji**

[Photo Profil]

_**Profil :**_

_Born and bless 21 Des || Mom's the greatest writer in the world || Dad just a stupid old man || Chiharu's twin brother—not that I like to be that Walking Computer's twin, and hey! I'm not CUTE! I'm HANDSOME!_

_Just a normal home-schooling teenager. I'm not coward, really. Terlalu banyak yang harus dipelajari. School doesn't work well._

_Passion—music(classic sounds good), matrial art, antrophology, cosmic, books, science. Many more._

_Maybe...You? :D_

_And...MONEY! So call me Krabbie!_

_Hate—GLASSES. Dad's, OBVIOUSLY! It's wierd. Not bad, but WIERD. Yeah, that means He's stupid wierd old man!_

_**Phrases : **_

_-Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu, Walking Computer. (Chiharu)_

_-You're wierd. Admit it, teme. (Dad)_

_-Mama, sadar umur. Jangan modus takut ada yang mencelakakan, jujur saja butuh kuli angkut. (MOM. Stop acting like you're my little sister or something. It's annoying.)_

_-So what? I'm the boss! (Uchiha Group's employees)_

_-Your facial said, you lived for almost a hundred years. *chuckles* (Uncle Itachi)_

_-I'm not your guinea pig, Foxy. (Uncle Kurama)_

_-I'M THE BEST, YO DAWG! (Uncle Konohamaru)_

_-I can do a billion times better. (Grandpa)_

_-I'M NOT CUTE! (Grandma)_

_**Current state :**_

_Mawar itu merah. Langit itu biru. Pelangi itu mejikuhibiniu. Dominasi dunia ada padaku._

_HAHAHA._

_**Recent Activities**___

_**Kemarin seriusan ke SMU Izanami, Ei-kun?**_

_Ya. Papa suruh jitak Chiharu. Ujung-ujungnya malah sparring sama anak Klub Kendo, banyak ngobrol sama anak yang lain juga. Chiharunya kabur, gak tahu ke mana._

_Bandel ya, tu anak._

[Added : 5 Photos with Izanami's students]

_**Thanks for spar, Krabbie!**_

_No, thanks to you too, senpai!_

_Kapan-kapan main lagi, boleh?_

_**UCHIHA EIJI-KUN, ITU YANG KEMARIN SIANG DUDUK DI KANTIN MINUM JUS TOMAT BENERAN KAMU?!**_

_Iya. Anak Izanami ya? Kelas berapa?_

_...Capslock jebol?_

_**Kado dadakan anak XI Bahasa sudah dibuka?**_

_...Memory card dengan video kalian bernyanyi __**OST Serial Kick**__? Sudah. Terima kasih banyak._

_Aku perlihatkan pada Mama tidak apa, kan?_

_**Setelah ketemu dan sempet ngobrol bentar di depan dojo Kendo...Ack! Uchiha Eiji, I LOVE YOU!**_

_Whoaa... Santai, neng. I know I'm lovable hahaha_

_**Kendonya jempol. Ikut perguruan mana?**_

_Nope. Mama yang mengajarkan. Dia hebat lho. Papa aja sampai nyerah—Ops!_

_**How was your AskBox? (dailyask)**_

_Digelontor pertanyaan anak-anak Izanami. Bingung mau jawab semua atau enggak. Takut jari keriting. Haha!_

_**Tadi kita lihat Krabbie hebring bawa tas-tas belanja. Dari mana n sama siapa?**_

_Dari neraka, sama malaikat maut._

_*digorok Mama_

_**Sekarang banyak fansnya nih, Krabbie. Ada pesan spesial buat para penggemar?**_

_Kalian tidak menyia-nyiakan masa muda. Kalian mengagumi orang yang tepat! Hahaha_

_**Kegiatan sehari-hari kalau ikut bisnis trip dengan Uchiha Sasuke-san?**_

_Bangun, makan, bikin meeting gempar, pulang, main hp, tidur._

_...Some stupid old man just doesn't know how to make his son delighted._

_**Di berita sudah heboh tentang debut eksekutif remaja, nih! Tapi kok Eiji di pers sama di sini beda?**_

_Audience dan sikonnya berbeda. Di sini tidak ada pembatasan, bebas berekspresi. Kalau di luar sana, lagi pers pula, benar-benar harus jaga tata krama. Di sana aku bawa nama keluarga besar. Tidak boleh memalukan._

_**Kenapa ingin dipanggil Krabbie?**_

_Ingin saja. Aku suka Tn. Krab, sih._

_**Dear Chiharu...**_

_Jangan mengambil barang di mejaku tanpa izin!_

_Tolong berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa komputer._

_Jangan curi selimutku di tengah malam!_

_Berhenti bertingkah sok imut setiap kau ingin sesuatu._

_JANGAN SEBUT AKU IMUT! AKU INI GANTENG LHO, YA!_

_**Dear haters...**_

_Aku tidak akan mendoakan yang jelek._

_Semoga saja, tahun baru ini kau punya rencana liburan yang bagus._

_Kau benar-benar senang, sampai terus bersiul._

_Kepalamu mulai terangguk-angguk._

_Tiba-tiba seekor kucing melompat ke tengah jalan. Atas dasar rasa sayang pada binatang lucu itu, kau membanting stir ke kiri._

_Mobil menabrak pembatas jalan, lalu terjun ke jurang yang dalam._

_Setelah itu kau masuk koran dan jadi terkenal._

_...Nanti aku bantu buat pesta perayaan, deh._

_**Kisah cinta siapa yang paling indah menurutmu?**_

_Mama dan Papa. Dengan jarak yang terbentang jauh, tanpa komunikasi, dorongan kerabat untuk saling melupakan, keduanya masih saling percaya._

_Mama yang berjuang agar bisa kembali dengan Papa, Papa yang terus setia menunggu._

_Lalalala~ Orang tuaku memang yang paling romantis!_

_**Waktu kecil Krabbie ingin jadi apa?**_

_Penjaga toilet umum._

_...Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Toilet umum adalah satu-satunya tempat kurang steril yang bisa menjauhkanku dari Nenek Mikoto. Kalian tahu, kalau nenek berhasil menangkapku, ketampananku dalam bahaya._

_**Hal tergila yang pernah terpikirkan oleh Krabbie?**_

_Membotaki pantat unggas punya Papa di malam hari saat dia tidur._

.

.

.

Back to My Profil

**Welcome to AskBox!**

**Uchiha Chiharu**

[Photo Profil]

_**Profil :**_

_Born and bless 21 Des || Dad's my Hero || Mom is scariest || Eiji's twin sister—I'm not like you too either! And... STOP CALLING ME WALKING COMPUTER! I'M HUMAN! YA!_

_Cheerful girl. I'm famous becaus I'm awesome!_

_Passion—Computer, Tech. SLEEP!_

_Hate—STUPID EIJI!_

_**Phrases : **_

_-We're not twin, we're rivals. (Eiji)_

_-THANK YOU! (Dad)_

_-PLEASE, I APOLOGIZE! (Mom)_

_-Ya wanna me to destroy your system and delete all important files? (Uchiha Group's rebelion)_

_-You're too manly for anti-aging lotion, Uncle. (Uncle Itachi)_

_-GIVE ME THE PROTOTYPE ALREADY! (Uncle Kurama)_

_-I WIN THE RAMEN! *bweeek* (Uncle Konohamaru)_

_-Why're you playing console games? Are you a kindergarten or what? (Grandpa)_

_-SEND ME MORE COOL SHOES LIKE EIJI'S! (Grandma)_

_**Current state :**_

_Tiba-tiba saja mahkota paling terkenal di SMU Izanami tidak lagi ada padaku._

_Khu~ Seseorang ingin laptopnya aku hack sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali bermain minesweeper._

_Tunggu waktunya, Eiji. HAHAHA_

_End of Omake_

**A/N**

**Yang Benar Saja? Masa endingnya gini? Wkwkwkwk**

**Plotless banget, ya? Maaf kalau kurang menghibur^^**

**Yatta! Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama kehilangan semangat melakukan segalanya :/**

**That's it. NINE CRAZY CHAPTER! Chic gak nyangka bisa gila-gilaan sampai sembilan kali(?) seperti ini.**

**Well, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah setia menunggu.**

**Sekilas balasan review yang diterima pada part sebelumnya.**

**Aku gak login : **Sankyu~! Chic memang keren #FfnyaOIbukankau

**Hyull : **Hehehe... Thanks udah mampir Kak!

**Choikim 1310 : **belum, kok *kalem* Ahaha... Tadinya mau skip ke kehidupan mereka setelah nikah, tapi Chicnya kurang _sreg_. Otak dan hati _gatel _pengen bikin ending somplak bin plotless yang diambil dari sisi Sasukenya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan~

**Yuu chan : **kalau authornya sesinting Chic, sih...apapun bisa terjadi *nyengir25Watt*

**Okiniiri-Hime : **Haha... Mungkin karena authornya keren? #lalungaca

Tau nih, si ayam! Kena batunya, kan? Satu detik sudah dipecundangi Ayah Mertua. Hmm... MUNGKIN menang atau memang MENANGis? *ngakak

Ne... Thank You!

** .718 : **hehe... Mangapin ya. Seperti yang Chic bilang, Chic bukan pelawak—meski itu yang ditakutkan. Jadi tidak aneh kalau humornya kurang berasa *nyengiraja*

**SNlop : **_Rubah juga manusia...Punya rasa punya hati... Jangan kau samakan dengan author Chic White... _#nyanyi

Haha... semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Zadita uchiha : **Dia ayam, sih! #apahubungannya #kamujugayam

Nyiahaha... Dia gak butuh keadilan, kok! *ditendang

Memang butuh usaha, tenaga, umur panjang, dan mental ekstra untuk bisa betahan di sisi Namikazedan.

**Khioneizys : **habisnya kasian, wkwkwk. Waduh, mohon mangap (?) kalau chap ini kurang humor. Tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~

**GazzelE : **siapa bilang? Menyatakan perasaan itu belum tentu jadian *nyengir sinting*

(Sasuke : Maklum, ya. Author sadis mah gini. Senang sekali ngegantungin tokoh-tokohnya ke tiang jemuran *glare)

**Aiko Vallery : **kejar aja, hohoho... Keren? Makasih banyak!

**Ichabhgia : **Enggak tahu juga *ngakak* Thanks sudah ripiu, Mantan Sider-san~ Kocak? Masa sih? *senyumgenit*

**Gray Areader : **Haha... Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih! *tebar bunga* Sampai segitunya hahaha... Syukur kalau suka :)

**Arielling : **Haha... Belum tentu juga *smirk* Hubungan mereka, kan, antimainsetrum.

Greget banget, emang. Mau coba main?

**Arashi31 : **Thanks. (_Walau genre yang tertera bukan humor, akakakak_)

Syukur deh kalau cocok*lol*

**Ale Genoveva : **Cinta memang tidak tertebak. Iya~ ini satu lagi~ #lalugangnamstyle

Ok, diusahakan! Arigatou~

** .11 : **Terima kasih banyak! *mewek terhura*

**Anonim : **Nyiahaha... Mereka gak mungkin ngutuk Chic, kok! Iya kan? *pelototinisanFugaMina*

Maaf kalau di part ini kurang memuaskan. DAN...di sini hubungan mereka (mungkin) masih menggantung. Jadi, sekarang...Anonim-san mau ngapain Chic? *devilsmile*

Haha...Terima kasih! Pengennya sih, gitu. Tapi udah keburu kelas 2 :v biar kouhai saja yang maju menyerang Istana Negara~ *dibunuhmassal

** .12576 : **Olimpiade ngangkat jemuran *gamplaked* Etto... Matematika hehe...

Iya, kurang lebih seperti itu ana-nee... Nih, part terakhir. Thanks sudah ditunggu n maaf kalau mengecewakan~

**Guest : **Haha... Pengennya gitu, sih. Tapi, Chic takut kekurangan ide, atau kalau kepanjangan kalian jadi terbiasa dengan _kegilaan _ini, dan akhirnya jadi tidak terasa _gila _lagi...

Lagipula, Chic bukan pelawak huhu :'v

**Natsui Uchiha : **Ahahaha... Sankyuu~! E, eh? Wutt? Kita satu otak satu hati? DATANGLAH PADAKU, SAUDARIKU! *pelukcivok*

**Shera Yuki : **Tenang aja... kan _light after the dark_. *apaancoba* It's oke, Chic menghargainya. Terima kasih banyak!

**kaiLa wu : **Haha... Iya nih, end :D Semoga tidak mengecewakan~

**Uchiha Annie : **Hehe... Thanks for review!

**NaYu Namikaze-Uzumaki : **Yo, salam kenal juga! Semoga kau tidak menyesal mendapatkan ff ini, ya! Haha...

Part kemarin duanyanya udah ngenes. Kasian ah! Gak akan dingenesin lagi...

(Sasuke : KASIAN APANYA? GAK AKAN DARI MANA? INI LHO AKU DIBUAT NELANGSA!)

Ahaha... Ne, sankyuu~

**Shuu Akina : **Syukurlah. Wkwkwk... HIDUP TSUNDERE!

#laludemo

Lho...kok nangis? *pukpuk* maaf kalau tidak indah huhu

**Virgo Naru : **iya sudah~ maaf menunggu lama *bow*

**Yuly : **Semacam itu. Kau pernah main?

Ah... Tidak bisa dibilang suka juga. Games yang Chic suka mah sekaliber PB, Lost Saga, Counter Strike, Fate Requiem, Fate : Undiscovered Realm, GTA, Smack Down, DotA, dll... *inikenapangomongingame* Cuma kebetulan sepupu hobi banget yang begituan. Tiap Chic main dia suka ngajak. Gitu deh wkwk

**Let'sBurnThisGirl : **Satu lagi, nih~ Ahaha, syukurlah kalau klop! Thanks!

**Satansoo : **Semoga tetap menghibur meski menggantung~ XP

**Joker : **sankyuu~ Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih banyak

**Nanykitsune : **sabar, kawan. Gak selamanya Chic itu mantengin ff *nangisdarah* ini sudah lanjut~

** .`1000469 : **Haha... Semoga tidak disangka gila oleh teman sekantor ya, Edo-san. Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut (y)

**Indah605 : **Masa sih? *chuckles* Iya ini dilanjut~ Terima kasih *bow*

**Zora Fujoshi : **Sekarang, beb. Maaf lama~

**Dua belas hari sebelum YBS dinyatakan tidak update selama enam bulan, khukhu...**

**Chic memang author kejam, membuat kalian menunggu selama itu. Mohon maaf dan terima kasih banyak! *bow***

**Semua kritik, saran, dukungan, dan komentar kalian dalam review benar-benar membuat hidup Chic bahagia *nangisbuaya* Terima kasih. Maaf jika part ini kurang memuaskan. Karena kesempurnaan tidak ada pada manusia, benar kan?**

**Sekali lagi, kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan...**

**Mind to review this last part?**

**Jika ada pertanyaan, atau keinginan, bisa tulis di review. Siapa tahu Chic buat sequel *nyengir***

**Jujur, ff ini karya yang paling Chic sukai. Mendengar kalian terhibur dan menyukainya membuat Chic merasa berguna :'D**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


End file.
